Art Of Not Caring
by Nothingsperfect
Summary: Hailee Vance was an outcast. She was constantly waking up to find out that apparently she had killed herself the night before. She didn't mind the rumours though; she had never cared what anyone thought of her, until now.
1. Gossip

Everyone always go on about how everyone should feel sorry for people that are bullied, they say they're most likely depressed and lonely.

They are exaggerating.

It's not that bad.

Well, it would be if you were one of those stupid people who care about what everyone thinks about you, I guess. But since I don't, it's really not that bad.

I mean sometimes it gets really lonely and boring and I guess it would a lot worse for me if Rose wasn't here. She's not exactly my friend but she always sticks up for me and talks to me sometimes.

She can't stop the rumours though.

I don't really mind them, I don't care what they think of me as I mentioned before it's actually quite amusing to be walking to class and find out that apparently you died your hair pink to try and get attention.

They're saying this as I'm standing right next to them, my hair still the same dark brown it's always been.

I guess it makes sense that they don't notice me there, since I'm probably half their height if not shorter.

Okay I'm exaggerating, I'm not a midget.

But I am still extremely short.

Anyway, back to the point, you're probably wondering why people hate me and make up such, yeah?

Well it could be for a number of reasons..

Like the fact that I'm bitter, sarcastic and don't put up with their bullshit? Or maybe it's because I'm not exactly girly and can't stand gossiping.

It could also be that I spend most of my time outside, looking after the many animals at Hogwarts. Maybe it's because I also have a slight obsession with taking photos of animals.

With a muggle camera which everyone finds weird.

Weirder than having a picture where the people move? I don't think so.

I nearly had a heart attack the first time I saw a wizard photo. (I'm muggle born)

So that is why Rose is the closest thing I have to a friend, but I don't mind. As I said before, it's not that bad once you get used to it. You learn to laugh at their pathetic attempts to annoy you, it really pisses them off.

The latest rumour was that apparently I had a breakdown and then left to go back to a muggle school because I was so depressed about having no friends.

Ruby Clark was telling her little follower Daisy Corner this while I wassitting right behind them, trying not to laugh at their idiocy.

I am ashamed to say that I was failing.

Miserably.

They don't hear me though, they're too busy discussing my apparent departure from the school, blind bimbos.

"I heard they had to drag her out of the school because she was full on bawling her eyes out and begging everyone to give her a second chance."

No way, if I was going to leave, I would at least punch one of them in the face before I did.

Not that I'm violent or anything.

Because I'm not, so stop thinking that.

I mean it!

"Really? I heard she cut off all of Layla's hair while she was sleeping."

I snorted, I wouldn't do that to Layla, she wasn't that bad.

Maybe to her annoying Sister Kayla though.

Kayla was pain in the ass.

And that's putting it nicely.

"Is that why she hasn't been in classes all day?"

I rolled my eyes; Layla wasn't here because Albus rejected her when she asked him out. It was quite hilarious actually, I was lucky enough to witness it.

I wasn't as though he was mean about it or anything, he apologised and everything but she still burst into tears and spent all of yesterday crying in the bathrooms.

Sook.

I mean, no offence but she didn't have a chance.

Anyone with a brain can see that wearing a ton of makeup and skanky clothes wasn't going to get the sweet, kind, quiet, slightly nerdy but extremely attractive son of Harry Potter to like you.

But it seems as though I'm the only girl who has realised this, thus people like Kayla still try and fail to get his attention by being the idiots they are.

You got to admire his fan club for their persistence though.

I have a feeling if Albus wasn't such a nice person they would've given up long ago, since he wouldn't even be even act even a little annoyed the hundredth time they asked him out. He would politely decline and apologise always looked so guilty and slightly at loss at what to do every time they started crying.

Needless to say, he was adorable.

"Poor Layla. I'll buy her chocolates next time we go to Hogsmeade."

No she wouldn't, the next Hogsmeade trip isn't for another three weeks and she would definitely have forgotten about this ridiculous rumour by then even if it was true.

"That is so nice of you! You are such a caring person."

I had to clap a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing loudly and therefore interrupt professor Lupins explanation of the patronus charm.

Which I can't wait to learn by the way.

So I probably should be listening shouldn't I?

"To cast a patronus charm you need to think of your happiest memory, concentrate on it completely. Remember the incantation, expecto patronus."

A massive silver wolf erupted from his wand and started bounding around the room, looking quite adorable if not a little scary.

The bell rang before we even got a chance at trying to cast a patronus which was a bit disappointing but hey, next lesson is in only two days!

I grabbed my camera out of my bag and walked out of the classroom, intending to head to the forest to take some photos of the heard of horses that live there.

I was too busy looking through the photos I need to print off my camera that I walked into someone.

And fell over.

This happens more often than I'm proud of.

But hey, what you going to do?

I picked up my broken, professional camera and fixed it with my wand (thank god for magic) not noticing the worried person standing in front of me.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

Confused I looked up to see Albus Potter kneeling in front of me.

Wait a minute here, am I the only person who's confused?

I, being completely stunned that Albus is talking to me just stared at him blankly.

And no, I wasn't sitting there mentally squealing and jumping up and down happily like some idiot fan girl, I am just confused.

He looked around awkwardly before waving a hand in front of my face. "Umm.. Hailee?"

I shook my head and smiled at him. "Yeah?"

He blushed and looked down at his hands, "I just wanted to see if you were okay... I didn't mean to knock you over and I'm really sorry..."

"I walked into you..." As adorable as he looked right now, he really wasn't making any sense at all.

He looked up at me, his bright green eyes wide. "No, I wasn't looking where I was going... I'm sorry...You're not mad?" He looked at me hopefully and I since I was still pretty confused I just nodded.

That seemed to be good enough for him though as he grinned at me before standing up and offering me a hand.

I was still sitting on the ground, face blank and staring at him.

Just a little pathetic.

Albus leaned forward, looking slightly worried. "You okay?"

I stared at him a couple more moments before taking his hand and getting to my feet, still slightly baffled that someone other than Rose was being nice to me.

Yeah I know, sad.

Keep your pity to yourself, I don't need pity.

"Yeah...fine."

"Well I'll see you round then?" I nodded and he grinned at me one last time before taking off down the corridor.

_Well that was weird._

* * *

><p>so here is chapter 1 which i have edited slightly... :)<p> 


	2. Arguments

I was determined to ignore the gasps and exclaims of 'That's Hailee! I thought she left!' as I sat in Charms the next lesson. I really wanted to pay attention to whatever professor Chang was talking about and what I want, I usually get.

Except peace, but I can live without that.

Instead of peace I get to put up with annoying idiots who are stupid enough to belief every rumour they hear about me and then be surprised when they find out that the rumour, surprise, surprise, wasn't true.

I'm so lucky! (Please not the sarcasm used in that last sentence)

I zoned out when she announced that she would be teaching us the Aguamenti charm which I've already learnt.

You see I told you I don't need friends since without them I'm top of the class because I have so much time to study. Not that I study often though.

Sad but true.

While professor Chang continues to teach the class I find my eyes constantly being drawn to the clock, waiting impatiently for the class to finish.

Yay, only ten minutes left of class, thank the lord.

Well I might if he'd make ten minute not last so bloody long.

Yeah, I'm just a little impatient, what's it to you?

"Oi loser!" I heard Kayla shout.

Told you she was a pain in the ass.

Sometimes I wonder why Rose is friends with her...

Probably because her sister's pretty nice.

Yeah that makes sense.

"Oi, I'm talking to you freak!"

I sighed, you'd think by now they'd realise I'm not going to answer to 'freak' or 'loser'.

Apparently she's stupider than I thought.

"Vance!"

Alas! My name!

Well last name but you can't have everything.

'Yes?'

I looked over to see her playing with her long black hair, completely oblivious to the warning look Rose was sending her and the glare from Professor Chang.

Or maybe she doesn't care?

More likely.

"Imagine my disappointment when I wake up this morning to find that apparently your pathetic ass is still enrolled at this school? I was so glad when I was told you were gone."

Idiot, of course she believed the rumour.

She never learns.

"Imagine my amusement when I woke up to find that the whole school is so stupid that they haven't figured out that 99% of the rumours about me aren't true. You'd think you would've stopped being surprised the hundredth time you found out they were wrong but it appears that I have overestimated your intelligence."

Did I mention I have a short temper?

No? Well that may be another one of the reasons people hate me.

"Are you hinting that I'm stupid?"

Wow, she actually caught on?

I'm so proud.

"Kayla, let me put it this way. If I were to compare your intelligence to that of the giant squid I'd have to beg the giant squid for forgiveness for a week before it'd forgive me it's that much of an insult."

Okay maybe that was a bit too far, but hey, she's a bitch.

"At least I'm not some pathetic loser who spends all her time sitting with animals because no one else likes her. I'm surprised your parents even put up with you... Oh wait, they don't, they abandoned you too."

I blinked the tears out of my eyes and glared at her, furious she would even bring that up.

It's not completely true though, Mum died last year and my Dad was too depressed to raise me so he left. So technically only one of my parents abandoned me.

Still hurts though.

"Kayla, shut up now."

Kayla ignored Rose and continued, but you got to love her for trying don't you?

"You call me stupid? You're not even smart enough to figure out that you're a bitch. You're a freak and it's no wonder everyone hates you. If you were smart you'd stop acting like a loser. No wonder everyone hates you!"

I laughed coldly, "I'd rather have no friends then pretend to be someone else so that people would like me! I'm not going to change for anyone and in case you haven't noticed, I don't give a shit what you think! Hate me all you want, I'm not going to care!"

"Miss Vance and Miss Brown! That is enough!"

We ignored her, as you can expect.

"I don't pretend to be someone else! You're so pathetic! It's no wonder not one person gives a shit about you! At least I have friends who actually give a shit whether I live or die!"

Yeah in case you haven't noticed, they tend to use the same insult just worded differently every time I fight with any of them.

And they call me pathetic.

"KAYLA BROWN! WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR FIVE BLOODY MINUTES?"

All heads in the room turned to Rose, who was now standing and looking at Kayla with a mixture of shock and disappointment.

Apparently Rose wasn't the only one who was shocked because Kayla just stood there, staring at her with her mouth hanging open.

"Not everyone hates her and wished she would die you know! Some people actually like her."

Really?

Well that's new.

Kayla rolled her eyes, "Really, and who might this be?"

"Me."

Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold up for a second here. What?

I mean I knew that Rose didn't hate me but I never thought she actually liked me. I just thought that she was too nice to spread the rumours and was nice to me cause she...she's just one of those people. You know those people who'd be walking down the street in winter and give up their only jacket to some random little kid who looked cold?

"So you're taking her side in this?"

"No, I'm not taking sides. To be honest I think your both being unnecessarily mean but seriously, not everyone hates her. Most of us don't even really know her that well."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if I was going to hate someone I would because of their personality not just because everyone else does. She's always perfectly nice to me so I don't see why I should hate her."

"She called me stupider than the giant squid."

"After you told her you were upset that she wasn't either gone or dead. If you want people to be nice, you have to be nice to them as well."

Kayla just stared in shock, along with the rest of the class, including me. I mean Kayla was one of Rose's best friends, I really wasn't expecting that.

There was an awkward silence while the two of them glared at each other before the bell rang and everyone started bolting to the door, desperate to get away from the awkwardness.

I quickly packed up my things and would've followed them if not for professor Chang.

"Miss Brown, Miss Weasley and Miss Vance could you please stay back for a moment?"

Damn.

I awkwardly stood next to Rose and Kayla and they glared at each other. I swear if looks could kill, they would both be buried 6 feet under the ground by now.

Scary, huh?

"You three have disrupted the lesson and I am also very disappointed in the foul language you used. You will each receive a detention and 5 house pints will be taken each. You are dismissed."

The last words had barely escaped her mouth before we were all hurrying to the door like there was no tomorrow.

Kayla stalked off without a word to either of us and walked towards the great hall. Bitch.

Rose sighed and was about to walk off in the other direction (most likely to the library, that girl is a NERD) but I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me.

"Thanks for that... You really didn't have to do that; I know she's your friend and all and I'm guessing you don't want to fight with her..."

She smiled sadly at me, "We haven't really been getting along recently anyway. We had a massive fight yesterday after she started that rumour about you... I said it was really mean and she got mad.."

Wait, Kayla started that rumour?

Hmm, interesting.

"Oh..."

"Well I'm meeting Al and his friends in the library so I can help them study, hopeless they are. See you later."

"Bye."


	3. Trapped

I have learnt three major lessons since coming to Hogwarts.

Lesson number one:

Ignoring people when they try to piss you off is highly entertaining and will most likely cause them to give up.

Until the next day.

But at least if gives you one day of peace?

Lesson Number Two:

Never, under any circumstances, pull a prank on Headmistress McGonagall.

Never tried it but watched Fred Weasley and James Potter get a months' worth of detentions for turning her hair pink.

Lesson Number three:

Don't find yourself in a situation where Kayla and Layla think your 'polluting their best friends mind' because they will get the help of the two bitchiest Ravenclaws and will make your life hell.

Or worse than it already was.

I mean I'm not too bad at duels, in fact I'm quite good at them, but when there's four of them against you, you're chances are close to zero.

AND two of them are Ravenclaws.

Well two of the stupidest Ravenclaws but Ravenclaws all the same.

So there I was, duelling Daisy Corner, Ruby Clark, Layla Brown and her bitch of a sister. In an empty corridor, where there's no one to stop them.

Five guesses as to who's winning.

Yes I know there are only two options.

Anyway, so to be more exact I was hanging upside down by my ankle (thank god I decided to wear jeans) while they keep changing my hair colour to random colours.

Thanks bitches, I've always wanted blue hair, thanks for noticing.

Well it's better than the green they turned my hair before, so who's complaining?

Oh, that's right. Me.

"Blue? Nah, not my colour. What about purple haven't tried that yet? Or maybe aqua, I don't like this blue much, it's much too dark."

Kayla growled at me.

Yep, you heard right, growled.

Creepy much?

"That's the point you insufferable loser or are you really that stupid? We're not changing your hair cause we like you! This is payback, for turning my best friend against me."

I sighed, they were so stupid.

"Really? Is that why you ambushed me in a corridor, took my wand and started messing with my hair? Thanks I wasn't being sarcastic or anything, I thought you were changing my hair because you were nice. Thanks for clearing that up for me."

Yeah I really should work on managing my anger shouldn't I?

Doesn't seem to be helping me at the moment.

"Well since you're so smart, you'll be able to get out of a locked broom closet with a silencing charm on it without your wand then?"

I gulped, yah, I'm not that smart.

No one's that smart.

Except maybe Rose, she's a freaking genius, probably knows how to pick a lock.

Me? Yeah, not so skilled.

But what you gonna do?

Oh right, spend the whole afternoon locked in a broom closet.

Yay.

"Yeah, I didn't think so, not as smart as you make yourself out to be now are you? Now come on, the closest broom closet is on the fifth floor, off we go."

She lowered her wand and I crashed to the ground.

Head first.

Yeah, ouch.

Almost as soon as I had fallen I was lifted into the air again, this time using wingardium leviosa and spend the next five minutes being steered into walls.

This day just keeps on getting better.

"What should we do with her wand? Snap it?"

That's a one way ticket to getting expelled, they wouldn't do that.

Would they?

"Nah we'd get expelled and we can't keep it cause then they'd have proof if she goes and tells someone it was us. Just put it on her bedside table or something."

Huh, so the sorting hat didn't make a mistake, Ruby is actually smart.

Who would've guessed?

"Good point, I'll put it there after dinner. And remember, tell no one about this. You don't want someone else to find out and take pity on her. I don't want her to come out until they go looking for her when she misses classes tomorrow."

Tomorrow?

As in miss dinner and breakfast?

Kill me now.

I'm going to die of starvation!

Even thought that takes about 3 or 4 days to happen.

Shut up.

"OW!"

Yeah getting dumped in a tiny broom cupboard really does hurt you know.

In case you were wondering.

Especially when you've already got a massive bump on our head.

Yep, my life sucks.

"LET ME OUT YOU LITTLE BITCH! I WILL RIP YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS NEXT TIME I SEE YOU! LET ME OUT NOW! UGH, I HATE YOU ALL!"

Silence.

They'd left me here!

By myself.

In a broom closet.

Without a wand.

Bitches.

"HELP! LET ME OUT! ANYONE, LET ME OUT NOW!' silence. 'Oh, they put a silencing charm on it. And now I'm talking to myself. Yep, I really need a life."

I sighed and sat down, which is extremely hard since this has to be the SMALLEST and most crowded broom cupboard in the history of small and crowded broom cupboards.

This must be what a claustrophobics worst nightmare.

Good thing I'm not claustrophobic then.

But I do get bored easily.

And there's not much to do in a broom cupboard.

Except count the spiders.

Fun.

Yep this is going to be a long night.

Might as well do what everyone else would do, try to break the door down.

I took a step backwards and leap at the door, almost killing my shoulder in the process but hey, I don't give up easily.

I'm not proud of how long I spend banging on the door in the hopes that someone would walk past and say, 'Hey, that door looks like someone's banging on it. Odd, let's go investigate and save any pissed off and hungry girls stuck in there.'

Yeah, apparently no one else has the same logic as I do.

Damn.

So I sat here, for what seems like days.

It's probably only been like four hours but that means I've already missed dinner and it's past curfew.

Lucky me.

I was snapped out of my daydreaming by the sound of running footsteps coming towards the cupboard and then someone crashing into it.

Smooth, whoever you are.

"Quick! Filch is coming! Unlock it!"

The door burst open and two rather tall seventh years burst into the already crowded broom closet and closed the door behind them.

They were silent until they heard angry muttering and footsteps walking past the cupboard, indicating that filch was gone, when they sighed in relief and slumped to the ground.

And they still hadn't figured out I was here.

Idiots.

"Well thanks for saving me from having to spend the night here, I best be going. See ya."

They both jumped to their feet and started looking wildly around.

Not that they could see anything since it's pitch black.

I repeat, idiots.

I walked past them and out the door, running to the kitchens before they realised who I am and most likely piss me off, since I'm already pretty annoyed from having to spend four hours in a broom cupboard.

All in all, not the best day I've ever had.

* * *

><p>Review? :)<p> 


	4. Detention

To say I wasn't looking forward to my detention would be the biggest understatement in the world.

Kayla and Rose still haven't talked to eachother since their fight during class. They were still glaring at the other one as though they wanted to rip the other apart with their bare hands.

It just a bit creepy.

And scary.

People were literally fleeing the room if the two of them were in the same room.

I know what you're thinking, why would Kayla be angry at Rose if she blames me for the fight? I don't know either, she's not the most stable person in the world.

My guess would be that she's angry at Rose for embarrassing her and she just loves to hate me and blame me for everything.

Everyone liked to blame me for everything.

Yeah, it sucks.

Anyway, it was the day of the detention, to be exact exactly 17 minutes until we were expected in the dungeons.

Yeah, we'd be spending the detention cleaning the cauldrons.

Yay.

So there I was, waiting outside the potions classroom for Professor Chang to show up.

"I can't believe I have to go to this stupid detention with the freak! I can't believe what she's done to Rose! I really wish I could kill her without being sent to Azkaban."

And they say I'm the violent, angry bitch?

Yeah, they needed to get their facts right.

"I know, I feel so sorry for you, you did nothing wrong. Whatever happened to freedom of speech?"

Oh god, I really didn't think they could get any stupider.

And they prove me wrong again.

"I was just stating my opinion."

And I'm a fucking hippogriff.

"I'd complain to the headmistress if I were you."

Do I ever sop overestimating their intelligence?

"I think I will, she'll have to listen once I tell her about the utterly preposterous way I was treated."

Apparently not.

"If she doesn't listen you could always get mother to complain to the minister, she is very far up in the ministry."

Could they get any more stuck up?

I seriously doubt it.

"I will, but I don't think even McGonagall can ignore this."

She can, and I bet you all the money I have (which isn't much) that's he will.

"Exactly, and since I'm doing the detention anyway they'll have to make it up to me."

Oh my god, why isn't she blonde?

"Yeah, that'd be awesome."

I am extremely proud to say that I didn't say what I'm thinking out loud.

I just sat there, keeping my head down to contain my laughter as they stood a couple metres away, completely unaware of my presence.

"Great, the loser's already here."

Or not.

"Ugh, why doesn't she just kill herself already? It's not like she has any friends anyway."

Okay, and here's where I lost all my patience.

"Why don't you just grate your face off with a cheese grater? It's not like you could get any uglier."

Okay that's actually a lie, Kayla and Layla are actually quite that I'd tell them that, they're stuck up enough as it is.

Don't tell them I said that, I'll never live it down.

"You little bitch! Did you enjoy spending the night in the broom closet?"

I was wondering when she'd bring that up.

"Actually I was only there for a couple of hours, someone found me and let me out."

Kayla looked pissed.

Layla looked nervous.

I was finding this all very entertaining.

Yeah, I'm not the nicest person in the world, sue me.

"What fucking idiot would let you out if they found you?"

"Language."

She growled. She should really stop that if she doesn't want her kids running away in pure terror.

That's if she ever has kids.

I highly doubt that's going to happen since she needs to find a guy who's willing to put up with her.

Unlikely.

But don't worry Kayla, there's always adoption.

"Well to answer your question, I know a couple of people who would. There's the two seventh years who found me and I dare say Rose would too."

Okay so the two guys trying to escape Filch didn't actually let me out but you she doesn't need to know that.

"Stay away from Rose."

Why was Layla even here?

"Why are you even here?"

Yeah, take that bitch. Wait, I didn't say that.

I looked behind me and sure enough there was Rose, who didn't look that angry so I'm guessing she didn't hear all the conversation.

Thank god, I really wasn't interested in listening to another fight.

"I'm here to walk Kayla to detention."

Okay, I couldn't help it, I know it wasn't wise to start another fight but the opportunity was too good to miss.

"Aw, that's cute. Tell me, are you too scared to walk here by yourself or do you need her to help you come up with new insults? You seem to use the same one over and over. Maybe I should lend you a dictionary."

Maybe not the best idea, Kayla looked just about ready to murder me.

I really should look into anger management shouldn't I?

"'Yeah well..."

She was saved from the task of having to come up with a new insult by the arrival of Professor Chang.

"Good, you're all here! Follow me inside and we'll get started... Layla? What are you doing here?"

"I was walking Kayla to her detention."

Professor Chang raised an eyebrow and looked as though she was trying to contain her laughter.

She's not the only one.

"Yes, well last time I checked Kayla was her own person so you can go now, I'm sure she'll be fine without you for a couple of hours."

Layla blushed and hurried away down the corridor.

"Now the cauldrons are there and there's a pile of cleaning products over there. No talking, I need to grade the first year's essays."

It was awkward.

No, awkward doesn't even begin to cover it.

I spent the next two hours sitting in between Rose and Kayla. The conversations usually went along the lines of:

Kayla: this is house elves work.

Rose: there's nothing wrong with house elves! People treat them like rubbish when they're the ones who put food on your table and keep your house clean, so shut up.

Kayla: Uhh.. Doesn't your family have a house elf?

Rose: We pay her, and she has a room.

Kayla: That's ridiculous!

Me: Will you two shut up?

Kayla: Don't tell me to shut up!

Professor Chang: Can you three keep quiet?

Us: Yes.

*Cue awkward silence.*

...Yeah.

As soon as professor Chang said we could leave we all rushed out the door and walked to the common room in silence.

Yeah, awkward.

* * *

><p>Hey, this chapter may not be as good as the others because i didn't really plan it. At all. I was writing the fifth chapter (which is now the sixth i guess, and is my fav chapter!) when i realised i forgot to put thier detention in.. so i went back and added it in. :)<br>Please review and tell me what you think?


	5. Stalkers

If possible things got even worse after the detention.

I didn't think it was possible for Kayla to be more pissed but unfortunately I was wrong. She practically stalked me, hexing me at every chance she got.

It was torture.

I swear she has an invisibility cloak or something because she just appeared out of nowhere and starts firing spells at me like a maniac.

I am seriously scared for my life.

So I had been reduced to creeping around, checking to make sure Kayla isn't there before I enter a room or turn a corner, and if I saw her, I ran.

Good plan, yes?

So there I was, poking my head out of the library to make sure she wasn't in the corridor. As annoying as this was, it was pretty fun to act like a ninja.

The plan: To get back to the common room without being murdered.

Any complaints? None? Good.

I crept along the corridor after making sure the coast was clear and ninja rolled into a secret passageway that takes me to the fifth floor.

Yes there is every need to ninja roll.

Why? Because it is fun and helps you get to your destination in style.

No I don't need to grow up thank you very much.

I almost jumped out of my skin at the sound of clapping behind me. I turned just in time to catch a brief glimpse of Kayla pointing her wand before I was propelled backwards to land in a heap a few metres away.

Thanks for that.

"You know acting like a ninja doesn't make you invisible you know-" I kindly cut her off by disarming her while she was distracted. I have to be the nicest person out there, I should get an award.

"You bitch! Give me back my wand you freak!"

I ignored her and used a simple levitation an sticking charm to glue her to the roof. "Nah, I don't think I will thanks, but I would greatly appreciate it if you stopped talking, you're hurting my ears."

"If you don't give it back and let me down the instant I swear I will make your life hell!"

"Aren't you already doing that?" I asked casually as I covered her wand in goo before sticking it on the roof beside her. "There, now you have a friend to keep you company."

"LET ME DOWN YOU PHYCOTIC FREAK! I SWEAR TO MERLIN THAT YOU WILL REGRET THIS!"

She really has an annoying voice doesn't she?

"Have you ever considered becoming a mute? People might like you more you know."

Is it possible for someone's face to be as bright red as a freaking tomato?

"PEOPLE ALREADY LIKE ME! UNLIKE YOU I ACTUALLY AHVE FRIENDS! NOW WILL YOU LET ME DOWN BEFORE I STRANGLE THE LIFE OUT OF YOU?"

Her intelligence never ceases to amaze me.

"You can't strangle me while your hands are clued to the roof." I point out coolly.

I really should stop pissing her off, it's kind of alarming to see how red her face goes.

"I WON'T BE UP HERE FOR LONG! SOMEONE WILL LET ME DOWN ONCE THEY HEAR ME SCREAMING YOU PRAT! DO YOU REALLY THINK THE WHOLE SCHOOL IS DEAF?"

Ah, that's what I forgot.

"Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot! You're such a sweat heart."

Remind me to wash my mouth out later.

"What do you mean? You're not going to...You can't!"

Wow, she really sounds panicked doesn't she?

Well, she has good reason to.

"Yep. Silencio."

I continued my walk to the common room, this time without the need to act like a ninja.

Sad, I know.

I entered the common room to find, much to my amusement Layla running around like a madwomen asking everyone who will listen if they'd seen Kayla.

And I thought the day couldn't get better.

"Have you seen Kayla? She said she'd be back ten minutes ago!"

Ten minutes? She's getting this stressed about ten minutes?

She needs help.

"Why don't you just go an look for her?"

Thank you random Hogwarts student, you have saved us all from half an hour of whining! Anything you need, don't hesitate to ask.

If I recognise you, which is unlikely.

Fortunately for everyone who would have to deal with her whining she decided to leave.

Unfortunately for me I happened to standing in the way of the exit still.

Woops.

"You! What have you done to her?"

Funny how everyone always automatically blames me.

"What are you on about?"

Playing dumb is the best idea ever invented.

"Kayla! She went out to follow... She left and now she's gone!"

Ha! I knew she was stalking me.

"And what makes you think I'm the reason she's gone? I was just coming back from the library or am I not allowed to do that now? Since when was it illegal to return to my own fucking common room?"

I raised my eyebrows but she was too busy frantically looking around to bother to answer my question.

Bitch.

And to think I once thought she was nice.

"No, it was you! I know it was, you want revenge for when we... For what happened on Wednesday... You hate her and you're the reason she's not here now!"

"Why would I want revenge? I didn't quite catch that part?"

If possible she became paler and more hysterical.

"For the...argument you guys got in on Wednesday..that's all. You're psycho and have a short temper... Yes... Yes! That's why you want revenge..It's not like she did anything against the rules.. that's crazy..."

Ah, she is funny when she's trying to make up excuses.

"Next time, leave the excuse making up to Kayla yeah? You don't seem to be good at it."

I smiled sweetly at her and brushed past her and into the common room.

"I'm not making excuses! She did nothing wrong!"

Wow, and she said I was short tempered.

"Mhmm, sure she didn't."

"She didn't!"

"Uh huh. Weren't you going to go and find her?"

She strutted out the room without another word, probably under the insane impressions she won that argument.

Ha! Funny.

* * *

><p>My laptop broke and i lost all my files so i have to re write all the chapters i had saved so this is a little different to whta i had originally planed for the story... please review and tell me what you think :)<p> 


	6. Hiding

Turns out getting revenge on Kayla wasn't the best idea. If I was scared before, I was downright terrified now.

Why? Minnie found out.

I know what you're thinking, wouldn't someone with a short temper and a hatred of most of the students go to the Headmistresses office all the time?

You would be correct, but that doesn't stop her from being scary.

So I was walking to the great hall like a ninja for lunch like any other day when I saw some first year asking Rose if she'd seen me because Minnie had sent her to find me.

So I was now hiding in an alcove on the fifth floor.

I am a failure to Gryffindor.

And I was supposed to be in DADA so I was going to be in even more trouble when she finds me.

Yeah, really didn't think this through.

But at least I was comfy, I conjured blankets and everything! I swear, I should skip classes more often, this is the life! No work, no annoying people...

"Ah! There you are, you know you're a failure to Gryffindor! Hiding from the headmistress, coward."

Knew it was too good to be true.

I looked up to see Rose and Al climb into my little haven with raised eyebrows. "I'm not hiding; I just happen to be sitting here while someone who I don't want to talk to is looking for me."

"Otherwise known as hiding."

"Shut it Rose."

She smirked and tried to get comfortable on one of the 6000 pillows I stuffed in here. Let me tell you, that wasn't easy but because I'm so skilled I managed it.

..You can stop laughing now.

"Come to try and haul me to the headmistress's office again? Because I assure you like last time, you will fail miserably."

Yes I know what you're thinking and yes the sorting hat didn't make a mistake. You don't need to be a coward to be afraid of McGonagall.

You just have to be human.

"She's not even scary! You are over exaggerating!"

I always though Rose was a robot, now I have proof.

"Are you a robot?"

Rose looked extremely confused. "What's a robot? I heard mum mention them once but I can't remember what they are exactly..."

Stupid non-muggleborn people, not knowing the simplest things.

"Never mind. The point is that I don't want to go and you can't make me. I may be small but I have anger issues and have no conscience what so ever."

Albus paled but Rose seemed unfazed. "Yes well I don't intend to 'try and haul you to the headmistress's office'. I learnt my lesson last time."

"Sorry about that, did the cuts heal okay?"

Okay I know how this sounds but I am not violent, I swear! I just have a massive fear of the headmistress. WHICH IS A PERFECTLY NORMAL FEAR!

Rose nods happily, "Yep, the bites didn't heal for ages though.."

Albus now looked downright terrified, I almost felt sorry for him. Rose on the other hand looked a little confused and annoyed. "Why are you so scared of McGonagall? Like seriously you hide EVERYTIME she wants to speak to you."

Al laughed. What a dickhead.

"She's scary."

"What kind of Gryffindor are you? You've been sent to her office like a hundred times, can't you just get over your fear like a normal person?"

Is she insane?

"Go. To. Her. Office. Now."

Wow, she should be a teacher.

"You have three seconds! 3."

Yep, definitely her future job.

"Or what?"

"2."

"I thought we came to the conclusion you can't make me go..?"

"1! Alright Al now."

What in the world is she on about? Can someone please explain? "Rose what are.."Before I can finish Albus leaned forward, grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the alcove.

Well that was unexpected, and mean.

I opened my mouth to complain loudly about being taken from what had to be the comfiest haven I had created so far but I don't get the chance. Why? Al picked me up, like a baby.

So obviously my reaction was to struggle violently and scream bloody murder. "PUT ME DOWN THIS FUCKING INSTANT OR YOU MIGHT NOT WAKE UP TOMORROW!"

"Please be quiet.."

If he thought the fact that he is unnaturally sweet and adorable is going to save him he was in for a big surprise. I ignored his plead and continued to struggle desperately.

Man, he is stronger than he looks.

"LEG GO! I AM NOT GOING, I REFUSE! I WANT TO LIVE, PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME THERE! I WILL THROTLE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, CUT YOU UP AND FEED YOU TOT HE GIANT SQUID!"

I swear this is the last time I'm going to correct you before I hit you. I. AM. NOT. VIOLENT.

Got it? Good.

Albus looked like a ghost he was that god damn pale. He turned to Rose with wide eyes, looking more terrified then I'd ever seen him. Good."Rosie? Help me?"

I looked over to discover that Rose had been walking next to us the whole time. Wow, I am so observant I should be a fucking spy, since being a ninja didn't work out to well.

Don't act like that isn't the saddest news you've ever heard in your life.

"Hailee you do realise that if you don't stop struggling he'll drop you and it will hurt. Then he'll just pick you up again and continue so there is absolutely no point in it?"

...She had a point.

"Fine..."

I leaned my head against his chest and glared at nothing in particular. Everyone is just so jealous of my maturity, I mean I might as well graduate Hogwarts now.

I smirked when Albus sighed in relief. "I'm still going to kill you in your sleep."

"I hate you Rose, I really, really hate you."

"We have a deal, if you want me to hold up my end shut up and stop complaining."

Ah, so that's why Albus was helping. That explains a lot. "What does this deal involve?" What? I'm a curious person, sue me.

It's never good news when Rose Weasley grins mischievously and I have no doubt this won't be the exception to that rule. Shit.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to murder my cousin in his sleep."

Damn you curiosity, damn you to hell. Why are you immune to gossip but not everything else?

"I promise not to murder him in his sleep FOR THIS. If he fucks up again and does something this ridiculously stupid then he is gone."

I have to be the nicest person in the world, your jealousy is understandable.

"Well the deal was that helps me get you to the headmistress's office and I'll try and get his fan club to stop sending him love potions."

"Fan club?"

"That's what Rose calls them.. I think stalkers would be a better name though."

I can't remember the last time I laughed this hard. "Wow, I really feel sorry for you man, I mean that really must suck.. Are they like full on stalkers?"

"Yes."

"Really? Have they ever hid in your dorm to spy on you?"

"Yes."

"Have they ever stolen your clothes?"

"Yes."

"Have they ever spied on you while you were training for Quidditch? "

"Yes."

"Have they ever stalked you with a camera, taking pictures of you?"

"Yes, they then proceeded to stick them all on their wall in a heart shape and give me a picture of it because I didn't believe them."

"Ah, that's what that heart in the dormitory is..."

"Yep."

"I'll take the pictures down when they're not there?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm still taking you to McGonagall though."

"Shit."

* * *

><p>Helloo, so Al is back :)<p>

And Hailee is definately not violent... *cough* denial *cough*

Review?


	7. Fear

She was silent, just staring at me with furious eyes. I must resist the urge to run from the office in fear. No, I am a Gryffindor, I. Would. Not. Run.

Did she just reach under her desk? She's going to murder me with a baseball bat!

Screw being brave, I want to live! I bolted towards the door like there was no tomorrow only to be dragged backwards by Albus, again.

Stupid idiot needs to learn when to leave me alone!

"NO, PUT ME DOWN, SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME, MURDER ME! I WANT TO LIVE GOD DAMNIT!"

He ignored me and shoved me into one of the seats facing her very neat desk. Man have I ever mentioned how uncomfortable these chairs are? I mean it's like sitting on a rock!

A very finely carved rock, but a rock all the same.

"Please don't kill me." Man, why aren't I in Hufflepuff? Oh right, Hufflepuffs love everyone and are always ridiculously happy. Me? Yeah, not so much.

I am so pathetic.

"I'm not going to kill you." OH PRAISE THE LORD! "But I expect you to explain, now."

...crap. Might as well tell her the truth aye? Then there's a slight chance she'll believe me. Like 0.000000005% but a chance all the same.

"She was stalking me."

Wait, did professor McGonagall look shocked at all? No? Ha! Even the professors know what a psycho she is, my life is now complete. If she were to kill me now I would die a happy person.

She was still looking at me expectantly, she needed more of an excuse than that? Jeez, she's a bit demanding.

"Well I was walking back to the common room, well to be exact I was getting there through a series of ninja moves cause well.. she was stalking me. Anyway, I'm innocently ninja rolling around a corner when she comes out of nowhere and attacks me! How rude right? I mean have some respect I could-"

Rose cleared her throat, "And then...?"

"Right, getting a bit off topic..So be being the more skilled dueller disarm her and then stick her to the roof to get back at her for stalking and hexing me all week."

"You're admitting to it?"

"Yes, but it was self defence!"

"Self defence would be to disarm her and leave not disarm her and stick her to the room all night."

"I didn't mean for her to be there _all _night..."

"You cast a silencing charm on her! She couldn't ask for help, how was she supposed to be found? Her sister walked right under her and didn't even see her!"

I snickered, Layla is such a retard. "Did I?"

"This is no laughing matter! You both have two detentions and 56 house points taken each."

"56, what a random number, why not just round it down to 55 so it's easier?"

She sighs and waves us off tiredly, "You can go and Rose? Can you go and tell Kayla more me?"

Rose paled but nodded her head determinedly. Ladies and gentleman, that is what a true Gryffindor is supposed to do when faced with their fears. Take note and don't copy me.

Rose walked off to go find Kayla, I almost felt sorry for her but since she just dragged me there I was still angry at her. I just hadn't decided if she deserves to be murdered by Kayla for it.

Awkward didn't even begin to cover the situation as Al and I walk back to the common room. We walked in silence for a while before Al finally decided to speak up. "You're not actually going to murder me right? And you'll take down the pictures? Please?"

Damn this adorableness to the fiery pits of hell!

How do I agree without losing my badass reputation? Simple, lie. "I won't kill you and I will take the pictures down..."

He hugged me. _Hugged _me. I can't remember the last time someone hugged me..."Thank you so much!"

Um, adorableness? I thought I banished you to hell, why are you still here? Why doesn't anyone listen to me? Right, badass reputation on the lie here...

"_If_ you do a favour for me."

He drew back, looking terrified. Yeah, my badass reputation isn't going anywhere thank you very much. "A favour? What kind of favour?"

Right, hadn't thought this far ahead. "Uh..." think. _Think. "_I need you to steal some of your brothers WWW products for me, I'm running low and I sense an all out far coming on..."

Why aren't I a professional excuse maker-upperer ?

Yes, I just made up that word, I am so talented.

You can stop rolling your eyes now, I do have feeling... somewhere. Probably hiding along with my conscience. I wonder where they are...

Oh right, Albus is talking again. "I could just owl uncle George and ask him to send me some... that way James won't kill me."

Ah, I forgot his uncle owned the store. Man, I am such a fucking genius.

"Sounds good."

"What do you want exactly?"

"A couple of skiving snack boxes, some fireworks, instant darkness powder and the hair colouring thing... you know the one that makes it change colours randomly and doesn't come out for a week?"

"Sure, I probably won't get it for a couple of days though..."

"That's fine, I don't need it straight away."

Hopefully.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN HAILEE VANCE?" A loud, annoyingly screechy voice filled the corridor. The voice sounded suspiciously like, shit. Kayla Brown was currently storming down the corridor in our direction, looking murderous. "WHERE IS SHE?"

I grabbed Al by the arm and dragged him into the broom closet a couple of metres away, immediately regretting it when I realise how small it is.

He was so close I could literally feel his breath on my face. Awkwaaaaard.

Imagine how many female Hogwarts students would kill to be in that situation right now? I know some that would probably sell their lungs to be there.

Man, they are desperate.

I sighed in relief when I finally heard her walk past, that was close. "Uh... Albus?"

"Yeah?" His voice sounded oddly high pitched and squeaky. Odd.

"I'm going to need those WWW products ASAP."

* * *

><p>So... Kayla is pissed :) And in Hailee's defence she is still a Gryffindor, everyone has fears. At least, that's what she tells herself.. :)She's not as brave as Al though, i mean i would've been WAY too scared to go near her int he last chapter :P<p>

Anywaaaay, Review ? :)


	8. Favour

I am a genius, everyone bow down to me. I had figured out a way to avoid Kayla until Albus got a reply from his uncle. Brace yourself, you are about to experience severe jealousy at my brilliant plan.

My plan: Stay outdoors.

Still not seeing how utterly genius my plan is? Well let me break it down for you, shall I? Kayla hates dirt, winter and animals, the outdoors contains all of these things.

Also, it was Saturday so I don't have to go to classes.

Don't act like you're not jealous of my genius plan.

There was only one problem with my genius plan; I promised Al I would take down the picture and that means going inside, therefore risking being seen by it.

I have decided it does not deserve to be called human, therefore shall be referred to as it.

Any problems? None? Good.

So I was currently hiding under my bed waiting for it and her sister to leave. They were taking their time, I mean seriously, I have things to do, places to be!

"Do you know where the freak is?"

Seriously, if you're going to insult me can you at least give me an original name? I'm seriously considering buying them a dictionary for their birthday.

"Nah I haven't seen her all day... Maybe she's hiding from us?"

Did she seriously jump to that conclusion all by herself? I am so proud of you Layla!

"Damn, I wish we were still friends with Rose, then we could borrow the map."

"Yeah, we could steal it?"

Map? What the hell are they on about?

"Nah, she normally gets it from either Al or James, she never actually has it herself... We could steal it from James but he'd probably kill us."

"Yeah, let's just look for her then?"

It took all my self restraint not to burst out laughing at the irony.

When they were gone I quickly ran over to Layla's bed which was surrounded by beauty products, mirrors and clothes. It was hard to keep from throwing up all over her belongings, it was just so _girly._

Behind the bed, glued to the wall was about 50 pictured of Albus. It was so freaking creepy.

There were ones of Al at Quidditch training, one of Al eating at dinner, ones of him in class, ones of him studying, ones of him just walking down the corridors there were even some of him _sleeping_!

I quickly took them down and placed them along with a quick note stating how grateful he should be carefully in a little red box. After I placed the lid on it and tied a white bow around it for effect I left the girls dorms and headed for the boys.

I reached the fifth year boys dorms just as Ryan Wood was leaving them.

"Hey, is Al in there? I need to ask him something..."

He looked at me weirdly, before nodding and walking down to the common room.

_Well that was rude._

I opened the door and walk into what had to be the aftermath of a freaking hurricane. It is disgusting; you could barely see the floor! Wait, is that a patch of floor I see? No, false alarm, just a piece of cardboard on the ground.

I looked around to discover that there was an oddly human shaped lump on one of the beds. You're kidding me right? It was twelve thirty in the afternoon and he was still asleep? Well he's not lazy or anything.

I carefully made my way across the room to avoid stepping on the many mysterious objects that are scattered around everywhere.

Is that a half eaten hamburger? What the hell? Focus Hailee, _focus._

Albus was sprawled across the bed and had somehow managed to kick the blanket off in his sleep. This wouldn't have been a problem if he had decided to wear a shirt to bed.

"Umm... Albus?"

He didn't wake up, he didn't even stir.

I reached out and gently shook his shoulder, "Albus?" Nothing. Being the impatient person I am I grasped both his shoulders and shook him roughly. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Yeah, I'm not the nicest person in the world.

Unfortunately Al freaked out and rolled off the bed, towards me. This then causes me to fall and him to land on me, while he is shirtless.

Awkwaaaaard.

He quickly scrambled off me and leaned against the edge of the bed, looking extremely awkward, and attractive. Hey, if there was a cute guy (who has abs might I add) sitting in front of you shirtless you would stare too.

IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE'S SO ATTRACTIVE! DAMN YOU QUIDDITCH!

"Shit! Shit, I am so sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Okay now I have to think of an excuse to not kill him... Yes, my badass reputation means a lot to me, don't judge, it's mean."If I killed you I wouldn't be able to get the WWW products?"

Ha! I am still a great excuse-maker-uperer.

"Er.. thanks?"

Wow, talk about awkward silence. Al was just sitting there, awkwardly looking around and humming tunelessly under his breath.

I was still sprawled on the floor, well if you can count it as the floor. To be more accurate I am lying on clothes, a bag and IS THAT A FREAKING BANANA PEEL?

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"

I, being classy the girl I am sat up and leap away from the food I had been sitting on. Now that might sound like a completely normal thing to do, and it would be if there wasn't someone sitting in front of me.

Yep, I landed in his lap.

Albus blushed and looked away as I quickly climbed off his lap and onto the bed. Why? The bed is the only place not covered in crap.

It was also very comfy and warm.

Unfortunately, I mean fortunately, Albus decided to put on a shirt before he sat down opposite me on the bed. "So, why are you here?"

Ouch.

"I see how it is, next time I won't visit."

Albus panicked. "No! I didn't mean it like that, I just wondered why you decided to visit so early is all..."

"Al. It's past twelve in the afternoon."

"No, it can't be!" He leaned over and rummaged through the crap on the floor, finally emerging holding an old watch. He stared at it for a couple of minutes while his sleepy mind worked out the time. "Huh, so it is."

"Yeah, anyway... I am here to give you this."

I threw the box into his lap and watched in amusement when he looked at it as though he was scared it was going to magically grow arms and legs and attack him.

"Albus?"

He looked up from the box and stared at me blankly. "Yeah?"

"The polite thing to do would be to open it..."

"Oh right, yeah... I'll just do that then."

"Any time soon?"

"Right... Yeah."

This time he actually reached out and grabbed the box. He stared at it for a couple of minutes, as if waiting for it to explode before undoing the bow and opening the box.

"Bloody hell!" He dropped the box and the photos spilled all over the bed. "There's got to be 60 bloody photos in there! 60, are you hearing me? 60 photos!"

I laughed at his horrified expression. "I thought they showed you a photo of it?"

"Yeah, back then it only contained 20 photos."

"When did they show you that...?"

"Three weeks ago."

Holy mother of god, that takes stalking to a whole new level.

"So, she took 40 photos in three weeks?"

He just nodded mutely, still staring at the photo's spread across his bed while I laughed hysterically. I couldn't help it, his expression was fucking hilarious!

"This isn't funny."

I shook my head and kept laughing, I sounded like a demented hyena but I really couldn't care less. "Hailee, stop laughing! This is fucking creepy. No laughing matter."

With difficulty I managed to suppress my giggles, though I can't stop the grin that had taken over my face.

"Sorry, what are you going to do with them?"

He shrugged, "Burn them?"

"Really? But this one's actually pretty cute!" I picked up one of the many of him sleeping. In the photo he was curled up on one of the couches in the common room, using his Quidditch jumper as a pillow.

"Shut it."

"Aww, but you look so peaceful!"

He snatched it out of my hand and burned all the photos with his wand, leaving only a cute photo of him giving Lily a piggy back around the common room last year.

He put that photo on his bedside table and gets up.

"Thanks for that, I sent Uncle George an owl yesterday so I should get the stuff either today or tomorrow..."

"Thanks, well I guess I'll just go then... Bye."

"Yeah, bye."

* * *

><p>So there is chapter 8... I won't be able to update any time soon since i am going away tomorrow afternoon. so unless i manage to write the next chapter before then i wont be updating for about a week...<p>

Review?


	9. Cold

So after giving Al the creepy stalker photos it was finally time to put my plan in action. Now you remember my flawless foolproof plan? Yes well there was one problem with it now.

IT WAS FREEZING!

Not like the 'oh geez, it's a bit cold I better put on a warm jumper' kind of freezing. I wish! No, it was a 'oh my bloody god father I think I accidently apparated to Antarctica even though I don't know how to apparate' kind of freezing.

I think I might just kill myself.

So there I was, sitting under a tree, absolutely freezing, wearing about 50 layers of clothes and wrapped in a blanket and still freezing my arse off.

But on the bright side I got some pretty amazing photos, the snow is very pretty. I would like it more if it wasn't the reason I am slowly catching hypothermia.

I hate my life sometimes.

So since I was now bored of taking photos I had absolutely nothing to do, at all. Well, that's if you don't count going inside and there is NO way I was doing that.

Why? When Kayla decided she'd look for me she really meant she'd blackmail about 20 people into looking for me. Needless to say, I had to use my wicked ninja skills again.

This time they worked and I got out of Hogwarts without getting killed.

Your bewilderment is insulting.

I mean seriously, how did I ever question my amazing ninja skills? Fuck being an Auror, I'm ditching Hogwarts and going to a ninja academy!

Wait, is there such a thing as a ninja academy?

Being too busy pondering the existence of ninja academies I was obviously too busy to notice anything else correct? Well that is my excuse for not hearing Rose until before now.

I mean she appeared out of nowhere! I was just sitting there daydreaming and then I looked up and she was standing there in front of me, creepy.

"What the hell? When did you learn to apparate?"

"I haven't, you loser. Anyway, even if I could it states in _Hogwarts: A History _that no one can apparate within the grounds of Hogwarts! When are you ever going to read that book?"

Rose can be such a nerd sometimes.

"Never. How you ever realised that you are the only person who is not a Ravenclaw who has read that book? Everyone just goes to you when they have a question about the book."

"Not true, no one ever asks me about it..."

"Never directly."

"What do you mean?"

"Rose, sometimes you can be a little too innocent. When people say things like 'Rowena Ravenclaw lost her diadem in the 14th century yeah?' they know they're wrong, they're just waiting for you to give them the exact date."

"You're kidding me."

"No, you can be remarkably slow sometimes Rose."

"Shut it."

I laughed as she glared into space, looking extremely pissed about something, and unless she is the most sensitive person in the world it was not because people treat her like a library. "Rose, what's wrong?"

She scowled angrily, still not looking at me. "She's spread another rumour."

I shrugged and pulled the blanket tighter around me. "What is it this time? Have I set her bed on fire? Set myself on fire? Drowned myself in the lake? Kicked a puppy?"

"She said you snuck into the boys dormitories and tried to shave Al's head in his sleep so you could use the hair in an attempt to clone him."

"Clone him? Well, at least it's original."

"She had to explain cloning to people who don't take muggle studies."

"Not everyone can be muggleborn, shame that."

"Everyone believes this one because Ryan saw you go into the boys dorms yesterday while Al was asleep. Al hasn't left his room yet, was doing homework when I last saw him so everyone thinks he's trying to regrow his hair."

I couldn't help it, I laughed out loud. "God, when did the students of Hogwarts become so stupid?"

She looked at me as if I've suddenly grown a second head, which I hadn't thank you very much. "You find these funny? Everyone thinks you a violent bitch."

"I'm not violent, but I am a bitch."

"I'd say it was the other way around."

"I am not violent, okay? So shut up about it or I'll murder you in your sleep, understood?" She flinches, I can't blame her, my voice was low and dangerous.

"Sure, right, whatever you say."

"I'm not."

"Right. Anyway, what were you doing in Al's room while he was sleeping? Unless that was a rumour too."

"Nah, I got rid of Layla's collage and of photos of him and went to give it to him. I asked Ryan if he was in there and he looked at me weird, nodded and walked off! How rude if you ask me! I mean seriously-"

"Get to the point."

"I didn't know he was sleeping since it was lunchtime for god's sake! I mean who sleeps that late?"

"Al always sleeps in, unless there's Quidditch... Then he gets up and spends the rest of the day in a grumpy mood. "

"Fascinating. Anyway,I woke him up, gave him the photos and left."

"And that's all?"

"Yep."

"Then why are you blushing?"

I shrugged, "It was awkward."

"Why?"

"He didn't wear a shirt to bed." Rose raised an eyebrow. "And he may've fell on me when I woke him up." She looked at me expectantly. "And I may've accidently jumped in his lap."

"Poor Al."

"Ouch."

"No! It's just, Al's socially awkward around people who aren't his family. That's why no one's given up on him! He always blushes and get nervous around them so they think he likes them or something."

"This is gold."

"Shit. Please don't use this against him! He's a nice person."

"He's too sweet."

"What?"

"He's too sweet, he makes me want to throw up sometimes, so do you, and the rest of your family."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So you won't use this against him?"

"I might."

"Hailee!"

"Fine, only if he's being annoying."

"Great."

"Why so sarcastic?"

"Al is sweet, caring, optimistic and messy. You find all these things annoying."

"Fair point... So, why are you here exactly?"

She slapped a hand to her forehead. Man, she can be weird sometimes.

"Shit!"

"Did you just swear?"

"Yes, not the-"

"I thought nerds never swear."

"I'm not a nerd."

"Yes you are."

"Shut the hell up, yeah?"

"Fine."

"I am here because I saw you out her freezing to death and wanted to know why you're trying to kill yourself. You don't seem like the suicidal type."

"Why didn't you just ask me that when you got here?"

"I got sidetracked."

"Of course."

"So, why are you here?"

"There's an army of people trying to hex me."

"Never thought of you as a coward."

"I'm not, but even I know that I can't duel 20 people at once."

"There are four people looking for you."

"So?"

"Why don't you just sit with me in the library, she never goes there anyway, neither do Ruby and Daisy don't either."

"Fine, it is bloody freezing out here."

"Good, now give me one of your jumpers it's bloody freezing."

"Get your own fucking jumper."

"Bitch."

"Yes, yes I am."

* * *

><p>So here is chapter 9 ! Rose is back again, being the nerd she is :)<p>

Review? :D


	10. Studying

It was Sunday, and although Al thought he'd have the WWW products by now apparently his Uncle hadn't replied so he thought he was probably 'busy' since he was 'opening a new store' and apparently this 'requires a lot of hard work' so he 'doesn't have a lot of spare time to reply.'

Pfft, excuses, excuses.

So I was yet again reduced to studying in the library with Rose, on a Sunday! Merlin, I need a life.

"Rose, can we please take a break, we've been studying for hours and I feel as if my brain is fried! If I die from a fried brain I expect you to be at my funeral!"

"We've been studying for half an hour."

Really? I swear we've been here for the whole day, or week, or month."That's twenty five minutes too long! I hate studying, it sucks."

"Merlin, you are going to fail your OWLs."

"Shut up, we can't all be geniuses like you."

"I'm not a genius, I just put in the work! Your really smart and you'd get far better marks if you just put more effort in! You have so much potential and I know-"

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever considered a career in teaching?"

"No..."

"You should."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"It amused me."

"Of course it did."

"What do you mean 'of course it did'? What would be the point of making jokes if you don't find the funny?"

"For other people's amusement?"

"Why would I care about that?"

"You are so selfish sometimes."

"Sometimes? Try all the time."

"How is it that you don't care that you can be a horrible person."

"Correction, I AM a horrible person."

"That's noting to be proud of, and you're not a horrible person. Yes I admit you can be selfish and stubborn, and loud, and mean and cruel and violent..."

"I am not fucking violent."

"And you're in denial about being violent, and you swear too much but-"

"Is this the part where you tell me that deep down I'm really a nice person who's just pretending to be a bitch or some shit like that?"

"No, what I'm saying is that even though you ARE all those things you're also funny, you CAN be nice-"

"Since when? When have I ever been nice to anyone?"

"Oh Merlin, I give up! If you're so bloody determined to be thought of as a bitch them fine, you are a bitch. Happy?"

"I would be if I wasn't in a library, libraries freak me out."

Rose looked at me as though I've gone insane. Sorry Rose, but that happened quite some time ago, around the time I started making cakes out of shredded books. My mum cried when she found out, they were her books after all...

"How can libraries freak you out?"

"They're too silent, it's like I'm in a graveyard. I feel as if I should be crying and wearing a black dress."

"You have to be the weirdest person I have ever met."

"And proud of it."

"God, why am I friends with you again?"

"Cause I'm so fucking hilarious?"

"No, that can't be it."

"Cause everyone else is boring?"

"Nah, Al's good company."

"Because of my beautiful face?"

"Nah, I don't really like people with faces. I only put up with Al cause he's family."

"And you call me weird."

"I never said I was normal."

"Touché."

Rose smiled and went back to her essay, shouldn't be surprised since she has to be the nerdyest person I have ever met. I hummed quietly under my breath and looked around, trying to find something mildly interesting to do in here.

Nope, just a bunch of nerds who have no lives, and Michael McLaggen.

Shit.

He was sitting at one of the tables in the corner, staring at me as though I'm some complicated puzzle he can't figure out, and it's bugging him.

Fucking dickhead.

"What're you staring at?"

"Nothing." I said, still glaring at the asshole across the room.

"No, you... ARE YOU STARING AT THAT FUCKING TOSSER MCLAGGEN?"

"Glaring would be a better word."

"Oh, good."

"Good?"

"Mclaggen's a foul excuse for a human being, should go die in a whole."

"He should."

"No, a whole not bad enough, he should go die in a rat infested, snake filled, whole filled with spiders."

"Very descriptive."

"Thank you."

"So, what did he do to you to deserve such a fate?"

"Don't tell Al."

"Why?"

"He's over protective."

"I think your mistaking him with James."

"He's worse than James."

"Is that possible?"

"Yeah, James just yells at them and tells them to back off. Al on the other hand, Al never gets caught. He does little things over time, little things that scare the shit out of people."

"Such as?"

"You know that guy who cheated on Lily in fourth year?"

"Yeah, James hung him from the roof in the entrance hall."

"Yeah, remember how he went crazy, kept saying someone was following him, that someone was poking him and stuff when there was no one there?"

"Oh yeah, that was funny."

"Yeah, he wasn't imagining it."

"Wait, that was _Al_?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"Doesn't matter, anyway just don't tell him yeah?"

"Sure, so what happened with Sir dickhead over there?"

"We were friends he was really nice, we went to Hogsmeade together, and all he wanted to do was snog behind one of the shops. I said I wanted to get food and he said he'd wait there while I went to get some food. He regretted being a dick."

"Oh my god, are _you_ the one who gave him a black eye?"

"Maybe."

"Wicked!"

"You can't tell anyone."

"Fine, but I think you should, no one would mess with you if they knew you've given a guy a black eye before."

"I don't want people to be scared of me."

"Why not, they leave you alone then."

"But don't you ever get lonely?"

"Sometimes, but it's not so bad."

"How do you not care about the rumours?"

"They can't hurt me if I don't care what they think of me, right?"

"That's horrible."

"Life's horrible."

"You're such a pessimist."

"A realist."

"You keep thinking that."

"I will."

"You-"

"ROSE, ROSE, ROSE, ROSE, ROSE!" I looked up to see Al bolting through the library, looking a mess; his hair was even more wild than usual, his blue checked shirt was ripped, showing the white tank top he was wearing underneath and he looked terrified.

"Albus, what happened?"

"Man, you look like shit."

"Shut the fuck up Hailee!"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise but before I could even come up with some witty remark he dived under the table, shouting, "Hide me!"

"Al, what in god's name is going-"

"ALBIE? SWEETIE WHERE ARE YOU?"

Albie? I think I might be sick.

* * *

><p>So, Hailee is being a true Gryffindor again and Albus has been attacked.. :P<p>

This story may not be updated as quickly because I started another Al/Oc story which will be posted tomorrow, probably. I will try and update this as soon as i can, I promise! :)

Review?


	11. Slut

I understood why Al was scared, the girl was freaking _creepy. _She had hair so bright that it hurt my eyes to look at, so much make up I was surprised she can still move her face and a skirt so short... let's just say that it didn't leave much to the imagination.

In other words, she looked like a slut.

"She looks like a fucking slut."

"Don't be rude."

"Just stating the facts, Rose. So Albie, how long have you two been together? How did you two meet?"

"We're not together, we met when she pulled me into a fucking broom cupboard and tried to snog me! I swear I am never walking around this castle alone again."

"Well that's a story to tell the kids."

"This isn't funny! I barely escaped with my life!"

"It's a little funny."

"Shhh!"

Did he just shush me? Did he just...? How dare he shush me? "Don't you fucking 'Shhh' me!"

"Can you just please be quiet for five minutes, she'll hear us!"

"You're hiding under a table, she'll just think I'm talking to myself."

"Good point, she wouldn't be surprised."

Did he just hint that I'm crazy? What happened to the old Al? The nice one who wasn't mean to me? I don't want to waste all my good comebacks on him! "Listen mister-"

"Can you two be quiet? Merlin, you sound like an old married couple!"

"WE ARE NOT AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!"

"Be quiet!"

"You're not my mother Rose."

"You are so immature."

"So? You act as though you're fifty!"

"Be quiet! She's coming!"

"Shut up or I'll divorce you, _Albie."_

"Don't call me-"

"HEY JESSICA!"

I looked up to see the crazy slut walking up to us, a huge smile on her face. "Hey, have you seen Albie? We were... chatting when he said he had to go somewhere, I don't know where he went..."

Man, he is never going to live that nickname down as far as I'm concerned.

Rose raised an eyebrow, "Albie? Nope, don't know an Albie."

"Oh, sorry. I meant Albus, Albie is just my pet name for him."

I could just faintly hear Al pretending to throw up from under the table. Is it mean that I half wanted her to hear him and find him there? Probably.

"Did you hear that?"

"No, don't know what you're talking about. Pet name?"

It was obvious Rose was lying but unfortunately, I mean fortunately, slut-face isn't the smartest person in the world and brightened at Rose's words. "Yep, we're together now."

I couldn't help it, I'm a horrible person.

"Really? Is that why he ran away from you when you tried to snog him."

"He didn't run away!"

"Then why did I see him running past the library door, looking frantic?"

She stared at me for a moment before attempting to put together a sentence. "Uh, well... you see... he said something about forgetting to do something... or something like that..."

Of course.

I started laughing hysterically at her poor attempt at a cover story, she's almost as bad as Layla.

"Is she okay?"

"She's a little weird, the point is that Al isn't here but he did say this morning that he had to write an owl to Uncle Charlie for help with care of magical creatures."

"I am not weird! At least I don't dress like a fucking slut like some people."

"Are you calling me a slut? I'll have you know I've only slept with three people!"

"You're in fourth year, that's not a good thing."

"Fourth year? I didn't know Al likes younger girls, you know since you're the age of his little sister and all, could be weird..."

She stared between me and rose frantically, "You don't think he cares do you?"

Ah, young idiots, always provide entertainment with their pathetic problems.

Rose smiled at her sweetly, "Well since you two are together I guess that proved me wrong, doesn't it?"

"Yeah... Well... I'm just going to go to the owlery then..."

"You do that."

She glared at me one more time before storming out of the library, her heals clicking loudly on the hard floor. "Al, you can come out now."

I laughed as Al cautiously poked his head out from under the table, scanning the room for slut-face. "Thank Merlin! That girl is crazy!"

"Most of the female population is crazy, and girly, and gossipy, and bitchy, so that's why it's wise to say as far away from them as possible."

Rose grinned at me, "Good advice."

"I thought so."

Al blushed as he sat next to me, seemingly back to his normal shy self. "Well if I were to take your advice I wouldn't be sitting here with either of you."

"Albie, when have either Rose or I ever been a fan of gossiping or bitching about people?"

"Well, you were bitching about what's-her-face..."

"My insults towards slut-face were completely valid, she's a slut and her hair makes my eyes hurt."

"I know! It's like looking into a light bulb, it's horrifying."

"Aw, poor Albie."

He glared at me, not looking the least bit threatening with his bright green eyes and slumped posture. He looked like a five year old trying to stand up for himself.

It was adorable.

"Don't call me Albie."

"Whatever you say Ally."

"Don't call me Ally either."

"Okay Albie."

"You're impossible."

"_You're _impossible." Yes, not one of my finest comebacks, but hey! It was Sunday when every good person should be lazing about.

"You are so hard to put up with sometimes."

"I see how it is, if this is how you're thinking we might as well get a divorce now! This obviously isn't working out and I don't want to waste my time with a husband who doesn't appreciate me."

"You're mental."

"Thank you."

"Will you two stop bickering? I'm trying to study." Rose, I live for the day when you leave a project till the last minute, it will appear in the Guinness book of records.

"Do we have to? I hate studying."

"Then why are you here?"

I glared at Al, causing him to blush and look at him hands. He is so hopeless. "I am here because _someone _hasn't got me the WWW products yet so I'm reduced to hiding in the library."

"I'm sorry; I probably won't get them for a couple of days."

"I need them by tomorrow! I have to face them tomorrow, I can't hide all day, we have lessons!"

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault, it's Uncle George's fault!"

"Yes well you better get me those products by tomorrow or I'll lock you in a broom cupboard with slut-face after taking both your wands and putting a silencing charm on the door. You won't be found for hours."

Okay, so I might have stole that idea, but that's beside the point.

"How on earth am I going to get you those products?"

"I don't know, sneak out to Hogsmeade somehow to get them from the new store, fly your broom there if you have to, I don't care, you are getting me those products."

"I... I can get into Hogsmeade."

"Really? Can you take me? I'd like to pick out the products I want."

"You don't trust me?"

"No, I don't."

"Ouch, anyway I can't take you."

"Do you really want to spend all night in a broom cupboard with slut-face."

"She has a name you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's Emily or something..."

"Al, that's not even close! Her name is Jessica!"

"Whoops."

"You're terrible!"

"Shut it Rose."

"Anyway, back to the point, you have to take me to Hogsmeade unless you want to spend all night with her which will either result in her trying to snog you or you telling her you're not interested and her bawling her eyes out the whole time."

"You're evil."

"So what's your decision?"

"Okay... I'll take you."

"Yay!"

"BUT you have to promise not to tell anyone how we get there."

"Al, I am an outcast, who could I tell?"

"Fair point, but you have to promise."

"Fine, I promise, when are we going?"

"Meet me in the common room at midnight tonight, don't be late or I'll leave without you. Rose are you coming with us?"

"Are you crazy? I have to study! There is no way that I am sneaking into Hogsmeade, no way."

"Nerd."

"Bitch."

* * *

><p>So I managed to update two stories in one day ! Don't get used to it though.. :P So Hailee is sneaking intohogsmeade, should be interesting :)<p>

Review?


	12. Hypocrite

Al is a hypocrite.

He specifically told me not be late, told e to be there at exactly midnight, then he has the nerve to be ten minutes late, and counting. That little asshole.

This time I swear to god his cuteness will not get him off the hook.

Hopefully.

"Stupid Potter with his stupid adorableness that makes it impossible to be angry at him!"

"What?"

Shit, that sounded suspiciously like... no, it can't be...I turned around and sure enough Al was standing behind me, holding an odd silvery cloak and staring at me in astonishment.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

"When did you get here?"

"About five seconds ago."

"Oh."

"So, I repeat, what?"

"Er.. You see, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for what I just said." He looked at me expectantly, shit, shit, shit! "Uh... ah ha! You see, you remind me of a little kid, with the who shyness and immaturity and all so it's hard to yell at you and such because I feel like I'm yelling at a first year."

See, I haven't lost my excuse-maker-upering skills.

"But... you're always mean to first years..."

Whoops, didn't think that excuse through, why can't he be as stupid as a first year? "Well, you see... I'm only mean to the really annoying snotty nosed first years. The nice ones I'm not mean to."

Please buy it, please buy it.

"You're nice to first years?"

"Not nice per see, just not mean."

"Because they're too cute..."

"...Yeah."

"And you think I'm cute?"

"Kinda."

"Cute, like a first year?"

"Well, not exactly like a first year, it's just you have the same little shyness and innocence of a first year, not that you look like a first year..."

Man, how do I manage to get myself into these situations? Life hates me, it has to, there is no way in hell I want Albus Severus Potter to know I thought he is cute.

Well, it's better than him knowing I thought he was hot, that would've been awkward.

"Anyway so moving on, we have to use the invisibility cloak to get there without being seen, and it's pretty small so I'd understand if you didn't want to come."

Small? "How small?"

He blushed and looked at his feet, mumbling so quietly I could barely hear him. "Two people can _just_ fit if they stand really close together."

"Right, well I'm coming, I don't trust you."

"Yeah well come here then..."

I walked over to him and stood next to him, leaving a little space in between us. He blushed and cleared his throat. "You're going to have to come closer if it's going to cover us both..."

"How close?"

"Umm.. like... right next to me."

Merlin, this is going to be awkward.

I took a step closer to him and he threw the weird silvery cloak over us both. The cloak, which looked silver when he was holding it was now completely transparent.

"Wicked, so people just see right through us?"

"Yep, but they can still hear us so you have to be quiet..."

As we start walking it became extremely obvious that we needed to be closer to stop our feet from showing. When I point this out Al gave me a pleading look. "Look if we're not going to get caught, we can't keep walking like this... please don't kill me."

"Why would I...?"

Al stepped closer, put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I felt like I should complain to keep my badass reputation but to be perfectly honest it was quite comfortable.

Al sagged in relief when I didn't yell at him or harm him in anyway, and I almost felt guilty for scaring him, _almost._

"So, where are we going?"

"Please be quiet."

"I just want to know where we're going, for all I know you could be taking me to some death trap, if so I'll have you know that it'll be you I'll haunt if you kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you."

"That's what you'd say if you were trying to kill me."

"That's what I'd say if I wasn't as well."

"So how do I know if you're going to try and kill me or not?"

"Do you really think I'm capable of murder?"

"No... But you are capable of leading me into circumstances that will cause my death."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes, if you stab me in the heart, you'd be killing me, but if you were to lead me into the forbidden forest, knock me out and leave me there you'd be leading me into circumstances that may cause my death."

"You think things through too much."

"And yet, the things I think through are pointless."

"Exactly."

"I just insulted myself didn't I?"

"Yep."

"I am such a fucking retard."

"Yes, yes you are."

"You're not supposed to agree with me."

"Sorry."

I sighed; Al can be such a girl sometimes. "How long to we get to where you may or may not kill me?"

"About ten seconds."

"That's too long!"

"You're so impatient."

"You're impatient."

"We're here."

I looked up to see we were standing in front of a perfectly ordinary statue of a one eyed witch. "Uh... We're standing in the middle of a corridor staring at a statue, I thought our destination was Hogsmeade."

"I thought you thought our destination would result in your death?"

"My death could occur in Hogsmeade."

"Right... Anyway this is how we get into Hogsmeade."

"Umm... may I ask how? Last time I checked wizards couldn't just walk through walls without ding first."

"Ha ha, it's called a secret passageway."

Oh, yeah. Forgot wizards had secret passage ways... shut up! We can't all be raised in wizarding families, it's hard to remember all this stuff! "Right, I knew that."

"Of course you did."

"I totally did!"

"Whatever, Dissendium." The hump on the witch's statue opened to reveal a short slide into a dark, mysterious looking tunnel. It was probably filled with spiders and rapists.

"There is no fucking way I'm going down there."

"Yes you are."

"You can't make me!"

He shrugged and rolled his eyes, seemingly annoyed at my childlike behavior. "Fine, go back to the common room by yourself, I'll bring you back the products."

"No, there is no way I trust you to get them yourself, you'll probably break them."

"Are you really that scared?"

"Scared? No, just... cautious."

"Go down it like a slide."

"I don't know what's down there."

"Then I'll go down first."

"Then I won't be able to do it, I'll chicken out."

"There's no other solution here."

"I know that! That's the problem you idiot."

"Look unless you want to go down on my lap you're going to have to suck it up and-"

"Can I?"

"Excuse me?"

"Goon your lap, I... uh... don't want to get my pants dirty."

"Will you stop complaining and insisting that I'm trying to kill you?"

"Maybe."

"Promise."

"Fine, I promise."

"Good, now let's go already, I want to get at least a couple of hours of sleep tonight." He put the cloak in his pocket and sat down on the edge of the slide. I carefully climbed into his lap and held on to his jumper.

"You do realise this slide is shorter than most kiddy slides yeah?"

"Shut it Ally."

"Don't call me Ally or I'll push you down."

"No you won't."

"Try me."

"Ally."

"I warned you." And before I could do anything to stop him gave me a gentle push that caused me to slide rapidly into what I was absolutely positive a psycho rapist is waiting to kill me.

* * *

><p>So here is the next chapter, i am going back to school today so I won't be able to update as often but i will update every couple of days at least. :)<p>

Review ?:)


	13. Tunnel

As soon as I hit the floor of the tunnel I curled up into a fetal position to avoid being killed by the rapist that was in here somewhere. "Please don't rape me, please don't rape me."

I am just a tad pathetic.

I was lying there when someone reached out and grabbed my arm. So, I was in some dark, gloomy, unknown corridor and something touched my arm, what do you think I was going to do?

If you guessed scream and crawl rapidly away, you are a genius who may know me just a tad too well.

You better not be stalking me, I'll get a restraining order as soon as I find out who you are.

I froze at the found of hysterical laughter that kind of reminds me of some homicidal manic. I pulled out my wand and crept closer. "Lumos."

The tunnel lit up to reveal Al rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically, some friend he is! ...Not that I like him enough to be his friend, because that is absurd.

Okay, maybe he could be my friend, but not close friend. Not that I have any of those anyway.

Anyway moving on from my complete lack of friends, Al was now clutching his stomach and wiping tears from his eyes, looking a far too happy for my liking.

A good insult should fix this problem. "Albie, you look like a deranged seal."

He kept laughing, being the maniac he is. Okay so what do you do when insulting someone fails? Tackle them to prove you're tougher. Well, I'm not tougher but at the moment I had a chance to catch him off guard.

I leapt forward, landed on Al's chest and pinned his arms to his sides, efficiently shutting him up. He blinked a couple of times before staring at me with big, terrified eyes.

Yeah, be scared.

"Please don't kill me." He said, holding his hands and in front of his face in a feeble attempt to block any punches he thought he is going to receive. He can be surprisingly wise sometimes.

I slapped every part of his head not covered by his arms until I was satisfied I got my point across. I didn't have to slap him for long because as soon as I hit him he started yelling, "I'm sorry, I won't laugh again, I'm sorry!"

I thought I had made my point, but one can't be too sure. "I will let you go-" his face lit up like I'd just told him Christmas had come early, "-but you owe me a favour."

It is rather entertaining to give someone false hope and then snatch it away, they look so disappointed after wood.

"What kind of favour?"

I shrugged, how far ahead did he want me to think? "No idea yet, when I need a favour, I'll ask."

"Fine, but it can't be like a big favour, like asking me to... I don't know, but it can't be hard or not possible or something!"

"Yes, you are quite gifted with words young Potter."

"Oh, shut it." He looked away, blushing furiously. What in god's name was he blushing for now? Oh right, I was straddling him. Great.

I hate my life sometimes.

I stood up (Thank god I never wear skirts) and walked over to retrieve my wand from where I had dropped it in my haste to prove my point.

I turned around to find Al already walking down the tunnel, leaving me behind. "Hey, wait up!"

Instead of stopping like a normal human being he walked marginally slower while I tryed to catch up to him, inconsiderate. What has the world come to? The human race disgusts me, I'm moving to mars!

No, I am not being dramatic thank you very much.

I finally caught up to Al and glared at him as menacingly as possible. He just shrugged and kept walking, how rude. "Hailee, it takes half an hour to walk down here, I don't want to make it take longer."

"You could of waited for five seconds." I pointed out stubbornly, which only caused him to roll his eyes at me.

Rude, rude person.

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes before I started to grow bored; there wasn't much to do while walking. Leave me and my short attention span alone, it's rude to judge. "Ally, I'm bored."

I am a fantastic whiner, have I mentioned that?

"Get used to it, we're not going to get therefore another twenty minutes."

"Let's play a game then."

"Like what, we can't exactly play I spy."

Good point, all I could see were cold, damp walls. And is that a fucking spider web? Just ignore it, just ignore it."What about truth or dare?"

"There's nothing to dare people to do!"

Okay, he had a point, again.

"Then we'll just play truth then."

Al looked at me like I'm crazy, which he should be used to by now. "That's a girls game."

"So?"

"I am not a girl."

I rolled my eyes at him, he really think it it's necessary to point this out? I've seen him with no shirt on; I know he is a guy, and a rather attractive one at that. "You owe me a favour."

"I hate you."

"You love me, now do you want to go first?"

"No."

"Rightio then, besides Rose, who is your best friend?"

"Uh, probably Louis."

"You're cousin in 6th year?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Right, let me re-phrase, who is your best friend who isn't related to you."

He screwed his face together in concentration, he appeared to be thinking hard about this question. Man, his life is sad. "Uh, I don't know, don't really trust anyone outside my family."

"Why?"

"Most of them use me for my last name."

"Fine, ask me a question."

"Do I have to?"

"They are the rules of the game Albie."

"Aha, why do you always call me that?"

"Easy, cause it's cute and it annoys you."

"That's evil."

"I never claimed to be nice Ally. Okay next question, why are you so nice to your stalkers?" Man, I finally get to know the answer to the question that has been bugging me for AGES.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm a nice person."

"So you're just incapable of being mean?"

"Sounds about right. Anyway, uh... this is so hard!" He bit his lip and twirled his wand between his fingers while he was thinking. "Um, why do you not care about the rumours?"

I looked over at him, wondering if Rose put him up to asking me this. His eyes held only curiosity so I guessed he was acting on his own wishes, hopefully. I shrugged, "I can't change them, so why get upset about them? That's the way I see it anyway."

He nodded, "Makes sense."

"Why are you so pathetically shy around girls?"

As if on cue he blushed and looked down at his feet, looking embarrassed. Well, there's my evil deed of the day done. "I don't know, I always have been. Anyway, why do you spend most of your time outside?"

"It's pretty. Why don't you play Quidditch?"

To my surprise, he scowled, looking annoyed and quite scary for the first time since I've met him. "Because, when you grow up in a family obsessed with Quidditch there are two options. You can either become a massive Quidditch nut yourself, or get completely sick of hearing about it. I chose the second option. You?"

"Fear of heights."

"Understandable, anyway, we're here."

I looked up to discover we had reached a dead end, are we supposed to magically float through the wall? "Uh, Albus? This is a dead end."

He rolled his eyes at me, he really needs to stop doing that before I hit him. "Look up."

I did as he asked and to my dismay, found that there was a small trapdoor on the roof.

Shit.

* * *

><p>So here's the next chapter, hope you like it since i stayed up so late finishing it :|<p>

Review? :D


	14. Snow

The trap door was on the roof, the roof that I could barely reach because of the fact that I'm a freaking midget. How in god's name was I supposed to get up there? Does he expect me to grow fucking wings and fly?

If so then he is sadly mistaken, I cannot fly. Sad, I know.

I looked over at Albus, who was watching me expectantly. This guy is a drug addict, call the police and send him to jail! Not that he'd know who they are..."Albus, you do know I'm not a fucking super hero, right?"

"A what?"

I swear to god I hate being muggleborn sometimes, no one understand a single thing you say, it's torture. Good thing I don't speak to a lot of people then... "They're like a muggle myth thing, people who get magic powers and can fly, kill people with their eyes, be invisible..."

He shook his head, looking bewildered. "Man, muggles come up with the weirdest things!" I glared at him, waiting for him to remember my parentage. He stared at me in confusion for a second before frantically shaking his head, "Not that I have anything against muggles or anything, I love muggles!"

He is such a girl sometimes it's not even funny anymore.

I rolled my eyes at him and glared pointedly at the trap door above me. "I am a midget, a midget that barely reach the roof, how the fuck do you expect me to get up there?"

He looked at me blankly.

"Did you this through at all?" I asked in a falsely sweet voice that would have made Umbridge (this chick I heard about from Rose who heard it from her dad) proud.

He slowly shook his head, looking confused.

"So the question still remains, how the hell am I going to get up there?"

Al looks at me, then at the trapdoor, me, then the trapdoor. He was going to hurt his neck if he kept this up. I raised an eyebrow at him and he finally stopped looking between me and the trapdoor. "I've got it!"

"And what's your brilliant idea?"

Al pulled out his wand and conjured a rather old looking stepladder. It looked like it will break if I stood on it. "Um, how about a stepladder that wasn't made in the 1800's?"

He blushed and vanished the piece of crap, this time conjuring a new, safe looking stepladder.

I warily climbed the ladder, pushed the trapdoor aside and climbed into what appeared to be some kind of cellar. A creepy cellar at that, there were spider webs everywhere.

Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against spiders... when they're far away from me.

Using my wand I blasted every spider web to smithereens, making sure there was no way any of them was going to touch me. Not that I'm freaked out by them, but they're a pain to get out of your hair.

"What the fuck are you doing? Setting off fireworks?"

He poked his head inside the cellar and looked mildly surprised that the cellar wasn't completely destroyed. I was slightly offended, I can blast some spider webs without destroying a whole room thank you very much. "No, getting rid of the spider webs, if you're going to kill me I'd rather not e buried with spiders in my hair."

"I'm not going to kill you."

I raised an eyebrow at him, he can be a tad too stupid at times. "Says the boy who let an innocent girl to a dark cellar in the middle of the night without anyone knowing she's here?"

"Rose knows."

"Ah, so you have a partner in crime, how interesting."

He climbed out of the tunnel and put the trapdoor back into place, not even acknowledging my existence. How rude, he can fall in the tunnel and break his neck for all I care.

...Okay, maybe I would care a _little _bit.

But not much, I wouldn't cry or anything...

Anyhoo, moving on from whether I would care if dear old Albie died, he was now walking up the ancient looking, creaky stairs. I followed quickly, not that I'm afraid or anything.

Seriously, I'm not, I've been in plenty of creepy cellars in my time.

"So Ally dear, where are we?"

He didn't reply, someone's touchy. "Al, where are we?"

"Honeydukes cellar."

He opened the door at the top of the stairs to reveal a dark, deserted store, packed with candy. I was guessing this is honeydukes, since I've never been here, didn't see the point of going to Hogsmeade by myself.

I followed him to the front of the store and waited while he unlocked the door. I peered over his shoulder at the street beyond, "Shit."

Yes, there was every need for such language, why? It was fucking snowing. Not a little bit, but like up to your knees kind of snowing. Fuck my life.

Al walked fearlessly into the snow, clearly not caring about getting his feet saturated. I on the other hand did.

I bent down and jumped as far as I could, successfully landing on Al's back. He stopped walking and looked at me, an amused expression on his face. "Having fun there?"

I nodded happily and he started walking again. I take it back, I'd be devastated if he were to die, he has to be the best kind-of-not-really-friend ever.

We walked slowly over towards WWW, which was by far the biggest and brightest store in the town.

When we reached the store he pulled a key out of his pocket and held it in front of the door which opened straight away. "Wow, your uncle trusts you a tad too much."

"No, this is what he gave them to us for."

He opened the door, walked in and dumped me onto the floor. Thanks for that. I get up and raise my eyebrows at him. "To sneak out in the middle of the night and steal stuff?"

"We get everything free anyway."

"Your uncle is awesome!"

He laughed and begans filling a bag up with random tings from the shelves. I wasn't complaining, the more stuff the better. "He owns a joke shop, what would you expect, an Uncle Percy?"

"Uncle Percy is the boring one yeah? Has to girls or something?"

"Yep, needs to get a life if you ask me, always working his butt off."

"Your family's so hard to remember, there is way too many of you if you ask me."

"True, now I think this is enough, yeah?" I nodded and he shrunk the bag before putting it in the pocket of his hoodie. "Well then let's go, I'm so tired it's not funny."

He gaves me a piggy back on the way back to honeydukes again, which I was highly grateful for. We got into the cellar without a hitch and headed back to Hogwarts.

Thank god, I was exhausted.

We continued the game of truth, asking stupid questions since we were both too tired to think of good ones. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Green, like emerald green, but I hate Slytherin."

He rolled his eyes, "Sure you do."

"Well I have to, it's part of being a Gryffindor."

"So if you were in Ravenclaw you wouldn't hate them?"

"Well, as unlikely as that is given my hatred of studying you are correct, they're not all evil."

"You are so weird."

I looked over my shoulder and grinned at him. "You bet y-HOLY SHIT!" Yeah, I walked right into the end of the tunnel, like the classy girl I am.

I laughed and carefully climbed out of the tunnel and into the dark corridor. Al appeared behind me and we headed towards the common room, completely forgetting about the invisibility cloak.

We were almost at the common room when I rounded a corner and walked right into Filch, who grinned nastily at me. "Well, aren't we in trouble? Mr Longbottom won't be happy to hear about his will he?"

"Shit."

* * *

><p>So there you go, another chapter in which Hailee acts like an idiot. :P<p>

Please review, :)


	15. Caught

Filch has to be the smelliest, evillest and ugliest old man I have ever met. We were walking behind him, trying not to gag at his smelliness and he was laughing, laughing! I swear I will get him sacked if it's the last thing I do.

I hate him. He should go die in a hole.

Al gagged and leaned closer to me, looking slightly sick. "What the hell is this guy's problem, hasn't he ever heard of a shower?"

"Don't be mean; he probably has heard of one, he just doesn't know how to use them."

He chuckled quietly under his breath and nodded in agreement. "That would make sense, he's not the brightest person in the world is he?"

I knew there was a reason I kept this kid around. "I'm short."

"Huh?"

"I thought we were playing state the obvious."

He grinned at me and rolls his eyes. "Okay then if that's the case then I don't think it was the smartest thing to say 'shit' right after he found us."

"Shut up, I'm tired and he's preventing me from having a wonderful reunion with my bed."

He shook his head sadly, "Now he's just being cruel, no one should stand between such love."

"I know! He's beyond cruel; I hope karma's watching right now."

"Pfft, karma turns a blind eye when it comes to him. Think about every evil thing he has ever done, you know he used to like that Umbridge chick and used to help her with the punishments? He should be dead by now, but no, he still lives to torture another student."

He had a good point, Filch is evil.

"Yeah, I really think-"

Filch turned around and cut me off, looking slightly murderous. I'm guessing he heard some of what we were saying then... whoops. "Stop talking back there!"

Did he just... he is the caretaker, not my teacher. He has no right to tell me to do jack shit. "Excuse me?"

He sneered, showing his disgustingly yellow teeth. "Stop talking."

I glared at him and stepped forward, fully intending to give him a piece of my mind. "Listen here you filthy lit-" But before I could yell at him until I lose my voice, Al stepped forward and put a hand over my mouth.

Stupid idiot, and to think he was growing on me.

"What she meant to say was she's very sorry and she'll stop talking now and, HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN!" I smirked slightly as he continued to yelp in pain but he still didn't remove his hand. So note so self, biting his hand doesn't get you anywhere.

"So yeah, we're also really tired so can we like... go to Uncle nev- I mean Professor Longbottom's office?" Smooth Al, very smooth.

Filch sneered again and kept walking. Filthy, little, creepy psychopath. Al smiled at me nervously and slowly took his hand away, looking absolutely terrified. I narrowed my eyes at him, "You do that ever again, and you won't live to tell the tale. Understood?"

He swallowed audibly and nodded his head. "Yep, sure, never again, wouldn't dream of it, would never do it, I promise, yep, won't do it, I-"

"Al, you can shut up now."

"Yep, I'll shut up, yes of course, why wouldn't-"

"Al! Shut it!"

"Shutting it."

"Hurry up!" I looked up to see Filch waiting impatiently about 300 metres away, whoops. We stopped talking and followed him quietly the rest of the way to Longbottom's office.

It was awkward.

I hummed quietly under my breath, trying to keep myself entertained for the short walk to the head of Gryffindor's office. Al's eyelids started to twitch, probably had something to do with how out of tune my humming was.

Oh well, what a shame.

We reached Longbottom's office and Filch roughly shoved us in, slamming the door behind him. Uh, doesn't he realise that no one's here? "Uh.. Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Longbottom?"

"I don't know, probably sleeping?"

"Then why are we here?"

"My guess would be that Filch is going to get him."

"Then why don't we leave?"

"He knows who we are."

"Oh, so what do we do now?"

"Wait?" I nodded and we both remained awkwardly silent, not knowing what exactly to say. If I were I nice person, I would have apologised for getting us caught, but since we all know I'm not there isn't much to do. "So, this isn't exactly what I pictured when I imagined being alone in a professors office..."

"What did you imagine?"

"I don't know, trashing it?"

He rolled his eyes at me, real mature Ally. "You're a terrible person."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not a terrible person!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are, just admit it!"

"Never, I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up! I am "

"Look, as entertaining as this is, I'm going to have to ask you to sit down and be quiet."

Al whirled around at an alarmingly fast rate, staring at Professor Longbottom in shock. He opened his mouth several times before speaking. "Uncle Neville, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see how immature you too are, now take a seat."

We nodded mutely and sat down in the chairs facing his desk. Thankfully, unlike the chair in McGonagall's office, these chairs were comfy, I knew there was a reason he's my favourite teacher."So why were you wandering the halls in the middle of the night?"

"Well, you see there's a perfectly good explanation for that."

"And what would that be Albus?"

"Uh... Well... you see..."

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity; he really needs to learn how to lie. "You see professor, I was really starving because I missed dinner and I really needed to eat so Albie-"

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, so Ally off-"

"Don't call me that either!"

"Fine, so Albus o-"

"Al! The name is Al!"

"So Albus Severus Potter offer-"

Longbottom looked extremely amused and I was quite certain he was hiding a smile. "Miss Vance, can you please continue with this story?"

"Right, of course, sir. So Albie-" Al growled under his breath, but I ignored him. "-offered to take me to the kitchens and on the way back we ran into Filch who dragged us here."

"Right, well you both have detentions for being out of bed when you're not supposed to and I expect this not to happen again, understood?"

"Yep."

"Great, now go to bed, you look half dead." I had a feeling I should be insulted by that but let's be honest, I was really a tad too tired to comprehend what he was saying.

* * *

><p>This story will be undergoing minor edits over the weekend so it wont be updated for a couple of days. :(<p>

Review?


	16. Mornings

I stumbled into my dorm, struggling to keep my eyes open and was surprised to find the lights were on and Rose was lying on my bed, asleep. This wasn't a surprise, I knew she would be waiting for me, she worries too much. For a second I considered waking her up to tell her to get off my bed so I could sleep, but I decided against it, she looked a tad too peaceful to wake up.

Don't tell anyone I said that, especially Rose, she'll probably go all sweet and gooey on me and we'll have a 'bonding moment'.

Yuck.

I carefully crept over to it's bed and pulled out one of WWW's marker thingo-ma-bobs. It had some long and witty name that I really couldn't remember. In fact, all their products did, which is why I give them nicknames.

You just wish you were as awesome as me.

She stirred slightly as I set to work but thankfully didn't wake up. I carefully drew a moustache, monobrow and a goatee on her before changing into my pyjamas and climbing into Rose's bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>"HAILEE! OH MY GOD, YOU'RE ALIVE!" I screamed loudly when a large solid object landed on me and tried to suffocate me. No, I am not exaggerating, I am going to die. "YOU DIDN'T COME BACK, WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK?"<p>

Fucking hell, doesn't Rose know that mornings are a great time to sleep? She needs to shut the hell up.

I snuggled more comfortably into the blankets and tried to ignore her, hoping she would take the hint. Knowing Rose I shouldn't of gotten my hopes up, she continued to squeezed me to death.

She better be at my funeral when I die."Go away."

She ignored me and hugged me tighter, making it extremely hard to breathe. "Why didn't you come back? I waited for ages but I was really tired so I kind of fell asleep..."

I buried my face in the pillow, fighting the urge to hit her. "Filch."

She grabbed my shoulders and spun me so I was lying on my back and stared at me with large eyes. Bitch, couldn't she see I was trying to sleep? People have no consideration these days! "Filch? Did he find out you snuck into Hogsmeade? Did you get a detention? Is Al angry at you? Did you lose any house points?"

I yawned loudly and tried to process what she was saying, which was hard to do so early in the morning. "Okay let me see, Yes I said Filch, No he doesn't know, Yes we did, I don't think Al's angry at me and we didn't lose any points. Is that all?"

She stroked her chin thoughtfully before reaching out and shaking me. "HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?"

I shoved her roughly and she fell off the bed, landing on the floor loudly. Ha, take that. "I thought we established this already rose, I went insane a long time ago. Now go away and let me sleep."

"No, get up." I ignored her and continued trying to sleep. "Now."

Poke. "Haileeee!"

Poke. "Get up, you lazy!"

Poke. "Nooo! I want to sleep!"

Poke. "Get up! You're on my bed you know so I have every right to wake you up."

"You poke me one more time and I'm going to hunt you down."

Poke.

I rolled over and glared at Rose as threateningly as possible, which I'm guessing was pretty threatening because she ran from the room before I could even speak. Oh, she is so dead. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ROSE!"

I threw the covers off me and chased her from the room, furious at her for even waking me up in the first place.

I chased her down the stairs and into the common room, not bothered in the slightest that it was packed and I was still in my pyjamas. Rose appeared to be blushing though, good, let her suffer through the embarrassment.

Yeah, I am so goddamn evil.

Rose looked over her shoulder, looking terrified that I was so close behind her. She ran faster and dived behind some third years playing chess. "I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

"Never!" I, very skilfully I might add, leapt over the midgets and tackled Rose to the ground. She screamed and brought her hands up to protect her face as I poked her repeatedly.

Yep, revenge is sweat.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I promise!" Poke, poke, poke. "I'll give you chocolates!" Poke, poke, poke, poke. "I'll be your friend!" Poke, poke, poke. "I'll do your homework for a week!"

...I'm listening. "For every subject?"

She brought her hands away from her face and blew some of her extremely messy hair out of her eyes. She resembled the crazy cat lady from the Simpsons. Not that I'd tell her that, she probably doesn't even know who that is. "Three subjects."

I raised my eyebrow at her and poked her again. "Five."

"Three." Poke. "Fine, four." Poke. "Four is my last offer." Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke. "FINE, FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN FIVE SUBJECTS! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE TO DIE, PLEASE."

Dramatic much? "Rose, I'm not going to kill you and you're not going to die."

Her eyes lit up, man this girl is so crazy sometimes. "Really, you forgive me?"

I rolled my eyes at her and climbed onto the couch, which had been hastily vacated as soon as we arrived. Funny that. "Yes Rose, I forgive you."

She got up and threw her arms around me, "Yay! I was so worried you wouldn't forgive me for ages cause you normally hold grudges! You're the best person ever, I lo-"

"Best person ever? I think you're forgetting a couple of certain cousins of yours."

I looked up to see James and Fred standing next to the couch, identical smirks on their faces, Gits. Rose stoked her chin and looked thoughtful for a minute. "Hmm... yeah I think I am forgetting two particularly amazing cousins..." She grinned and turned towards them. "That's it, Al and Lily! They're pretty amazing."

"Ouch."

"Oh how you've wounded me."

"I don't know if I can live much longer-"

"-It just hurts too much-"

"-to survive!"

They collapsed in each other's arms dramatically, sobbing loudly and rather obnoxiously. I looked over at Rose, who was waiting them with mild interest. "Are they normally that crazy?"

"Oh no, they're normally much crazier."

"That's worrying, they look-"

"LET ME SLEEP YOU FUCKING SAD EXCUSE FOR A FRIEND! MY FATHER IS HARRY POTTER, I CAN HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR NO REASON! DON'T YOU THINK I CAN'T!"

Wow, I never knew Albie could be so loud.

I clapped my hands over my ears and buried my face in Rose's shoulder, which she found highly amusing. "ALLY WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU GODDAMNIT?"

He shut up and allowed Ryan to dump him on the couch beside me. "It's too early to be alive!"

He buried his face in my shoulder and nodded his head sleepily. "I hate Ryan."

"So do I."

"Hey, what did I ever do to you?"

"You looked at me funny on Saturday."

"That's because you were going into our room while Al was sleeping!"

"I didn't know he was asleep, normal people don't sleep till 12."

"Oi, leave me alone, I like my sleep. You're weirder than me."

"I'd be nice to the person you're using as a pillow right now if I were you."

"Love you Hailee."

"You better."

"I-"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS VANCE?" I looked up to see it standing at the top of the dormitory steps, face washer in hand and her face still covered in my wonderful drawings. Shit.

Al's eyes widened and he stared at me in shock. "Did you do that?"

"...Maybe."

"Shit."

"Don't swear Al."

"GUYS, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, I'LL HOLD HER BACK!"

So we did what every wise Gryffindor would do, we took Ryan's advice and ran like hell out the common room.

* * *

><p>...heh. Sorry for the late update! School sucks... Anyway,i managed to get most of this done on the weekend and finished it today.<p>

Review?


	17. Stunned

"Fred you're standing on my foot!"

"Oh my fucking god I just saw something move!"

"Sorry Rosie."

"James, stop being a girl."

"I'm not a girl, you're a girl."

"I noticed."

"Oops, sorry Hailee, I thought you were Fred."

"You _what_?"

"Smooth James, girls love being told they sound like gits."

"I am not a git!"

"Could've fooled me."

"Shut it Albie."

"Call me that one more time and I'll hit you."

"No you won't."

"Yeah he will."

"Hailee, you haven't know little Albie quite as long as I have so-" WHACK! "HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN I'M DYING!"

"Calm down."

"He hit me! Your baby brother hit me!"

"I'm not a baby."

"He hit me!"

"I did warn you Freddie."

"Don't call me Freddie!"

"Don't call me Albie."

"Touché"

"WILL YOU GUYS BE QUIET, SHE COULD BE HERE ANY MOMENT!"

"I'm not scared of her."

"Right, so that's why you ran away from her."

"Hey, I have no reason to run, I didn't do anything! I just wanted to join the fun."

"This living up to your expectations?"

"We're crammed into a broom cupboard, three of you are still wearing pyjamas and two of you look half dead, what the hell happened to you too?"

"Did you two get up to something last night-"

"-something fun maybe?"

"Something that kept you up all night?"

"Shut it you tosser, we snuck into Hogsmeade."

"Why?"

"Because I need WWW products to survive."

"You're exaggerating."

Before I could reply the door was wretched open and we all tumbled out, landing in one massive, uncomfortable heap. Lovely.

I groaned and looked up, not surprised in the slightest to find Kayla standing in front of us with Layla and Ryan behind her, looking worried. "HAILEE VANE, GET THIS OFF MY FACE THIS INSTANT!"

"Nah, I don't think I will."

"Bitch, you will or else."

"Or else what?"

She pulled out her wand and pointed it threateningly at my face. "Tell me how to get rid of it."

I smirked and lifted my head from where it was lying on Fred's stomach. "You see there's the thing, you can't get rid of it. It's WWW's marker thingy-ma-bob they just released-"

"It's actually called-" I elbowed Fred hard in the stomach and continued my explanation. "-you know the one that-"

"YOU MEAN THE ONE THAT DOESN'T COME OFF FOR AFUCKING WEEK?"

"Yep, that one."

"You are so fucking dead, you better make a will." I snorted, oh so attractively and sat up properly, the others mirroring my actions. She narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on her wand.

"Calm the fuck down, I don't have my wand you idiot."

She looked at me suspiciously, "Why not?"

"Because I was dragged out of bed before I got a chance to get it, but go ahead, attack a defenceless person, make your house proud." I put as much sarcasm into my words as possible, but she just sneered.

"You think just because you don't have a wand I'm not going to get revenge? I have to walk around with this on my face for a week." I stared at her blankly. "A WEEK!"

"And I care because...?"

"You fucking bitch!" She glared as she fired a spell, which missed me by inches. I started to crawl away, knowing it was highly unlikely she would miss again. "Stupefy!"

I dived behind a suit of armour and tried desperately to think of a plan, but could think of nothing. Luckily I had time because by the sound of things there was an argument going on in the corridor.

"Kayla, you stun her and I'll hit you so hard you're kids will look like pandas!" That sounded like Rose.

"This crazy bint?"

"Have kids?"

"You mean, someone actually putting up with her long enough to get her pregnant?"

Fred and James started laughing suspiciously like hyenas, it was quite worrying. "Oh lord, you're funny Rose!"

"I AM NOT A CRAZY BINT, YOU TOSSER!"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree."

"Yes, Crazy bint is a little too nice to describe you."

"My thoughts exactly Freddie, I knew you were my favourite cousin for a reason!"

"Shut it Jamie."

"Oi!"

"Sorry Jamsie."

"Freddie-kins."

"That's just low man, that's just low."

"Sor-"

"HELLO? I'M STILL HERE! NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"No, go away and leave Hailee alone."

"SHE DREW ON MY FACE!"

"Don't worry, I think she actually made it look better."

"POTTER, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Sorry, I don't take orders from crazy people."

"YEAH, WELL THEN WHY-"

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FOR FIVE BLOODY SECONDS?" Everyone shut up and listened to Al, it was almost too silent."Alright, now that you've all succeeded in giving e a headache, how about you all just piss off and solve this when half of us aren't half asleep?"

"I second that motion!"

"Shut it freak, no one asked you."

"Ouch, I think I might need to go cry in the bathrooms for the next three months, that just cut too deep."

"I like her Rose, it's about time you found friends with a sense of humour!"

"Yeah, she's welcome to the burrow any holidays."

" We approve."

I rolled my eyes and put as much sarcasm as possible into my words. "Thanks, I feel so much better now."

"See, sense of humour."

Al walked over and dragged me out of my hiding spot, looking extremely pissed and a bit too pale. "Wow Al, you look like shit! You alright?"

"Fantastic."

I looked over at Kayla, who looked just about ready to murder me. Yeah, not the most comforting sight in the world. I hid behind Al as we walked over to the group, only slightly reassured that Fred and James had their wands out.

I watched as Kayla inconspicuously passed a note to Layla, who read it looking slightly sick.

I was about to point this out when Layla suddenly pulled her wand out of her sleeve and fired a spell at James and Fred, knocking then backwards. At the same time Kayla pointed her wand at me, looking very proud of herself.

"JAMES! FRED! YOU BITCH!

She ignored Rose and flicked her wand, sending a blast of red light in my direction.

Shit.


	18. Plan

I could hear voices, but couldn't quite work out what they were saying. I had to hand it to them though, it wasn't from their lack of trying, the voices were louder than my bloody alarm clock, refusing to be blocked out.

I wish they'd shut up, they're giving me one hell of a headache.

"HOW DARE...GOING TO BE SORRY...TILL I GET MY HAND ON THEM...REGRET THEY WERE EVER BORN...MY PARENTS ARE PART OF THE... CALM DOWN? THEY...DESERVE WORSE THAN...GONE SOFT IN HER OLD AGE...I'LL TEACH-"

Someone squeezed my hand gently and started rubbing soothing circles on the pam. "...quiet Rosie... going to wake her up..." I scrunched up my eyes and turned my head to the side, trying my best to block the voices out.

"...she awake?"

Someone's hair tickled my face, forcing me to roll over and bury my face in the surprisingly comfy surface I was lying on. I felt someone stoke my hair, and tried my best to ignore them.

Can't they see I'm tired, have a headache and want to sleep? The person stroked my hair again.

Apparently not.

"Hailee?" I mumbled incoherently into whatever I was lying on and continued to ignore whoever the mystery person was. I had a feeling I've met them somewhere but I couldn't quite be sure, I'm too sleepy to figure it out. "Go away."

"Hailee? You need to wake up now." 'Mystery person' stopped stroking my hair and gently rolled me over towards them, probably under the insane impression that that would make me get up.

Whoever it was didn't know me very well. "Piss off."

"Move over you idiot." There was a loud thump from where I'm guessing mystery person fell, good for him, he was annoying, I like this person better. "HAILEE VANCE, GET YOUR ASS OFF THAT COUCH THIS INSTANT SO YOU CAN HELP ME HEX THE CRAP OUT OF THE BITCH THAT DID THIS TO YOU."

Bitch who did what to me? "Whaa...?"

"Get up now, I always keep my promises." Promises? Wait a minute, that's Rose's voice... but what promise did she make that she has to keep? I am so confused. "Up! Get your ass up now!"

"Rose, this is stupid, you're just going to make things worse."

"Shut it Al."

Al? As in Albie? Ah, that's who mystery person is, I knew he sounded familiar. "No, I'm serious, you're going to start an all out war if you do this! Not to mention you'll get detention or the rest of your life."

"Minor detail, are you saying they don't deserve to be punished? ARE YOU SERIOUS? NO ONE DESERVES THIS, ESPECIALLY SOMEONE WHO'S ALREADY BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH! I AM DISGUSTED!"

"Rose, I didn't mean-"

"DIDN'T MEAN IT? SHE IS YOUR FRIEND, JUST CAUSE SHE CAN BE A LITTLE MEAN AND INSENSITIVE DOESN'T MEAN SHE DESERVES THIS, THIS IS EVIL! THEY DESERVE TO-"

"I NEVER SAID SHE DESERVES THIS, I JUST SAID HEXING THEM TO DEATH ISN'T GOING TO HELP MATTERS!"

"IT'LL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER, IT'LL MAKE HAILEE FEEL BETTER AND IT'LL GIVE THEM A TASTE OF THEIR OWN MEDICINE!"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" They both shut up immediately which I was grateful for, they were making my headache worse. I rolled back over and ignored them again, content to just lie there forever.

"See, she doesn't want to go kill them!"

"She's too tired to know what she wants, in case you don't remember, THAT BITCH STUNNED HER!"

"I never said we can't get b-"

"She's supposed to be your friend, you think she hasn't been through enough without these bitches giving her crap? She has no parents, imagine losing Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, then coming back to school and having everyone treat you like shit!"

My eyes snapped open and I glared at Rose, furious she would even bring that up. "Rose, shut up."

"What? I was just saying that-"

"That you pity me? It doesn't matter, I'll see her again." I avoided her eyes as I sat up properly, hoping she wouldn't see the pain in my eyes. I racked my brain for a change of subject but could think of nothing, crap.

"But your dad?"

"It wasn't his fault, it was too painful for him, I don't blame him." I gave her what I hoped wasn't an obviously fake smile and carefully stood up, squinting around the common room in shock. I didn't expect to be here, but then again I wasn't really injured so I didn't need to go to the hospital wing so I guess this was the only logical solution.

"Madam Pomfrey wanted to take you to the hospital wing until you woke up but given your fear of hospitals I convinced her to let you lay in here instead."

I looked at her in confusion, "How do you know about that?"

"I was there when they had to drag you, kicking and screaming into the hospital wing to undo the hex's after you and Daisy got into that massive duel last year. I remember they had to give you a calming draught before they could help you."

Al laughed loudly and grinned at me, "Is there anything relatively normal that you're scared of?"

I glared at him, which surprisingly didn't make him recoil in fear. Man, I must be losing my touch. "One: Being afraid of hospitals is a perfectly normal fear, they have a name for it; Nosocomephobia. Two: I'm scared of spiders if that counts."

"One: they also have a name for people who are scared of washing and people who are scared of garlic. Two: Spiders are tiny, they can't hurt you. Three: how the hell did you remember that?"

I shrugged and grinned at him, "I remember the name for nearly every phobia."

"I don't believe you."

I raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath, not about to back away from a challenge. "Ablutophobia- Fear of washing or bathing, Alliumphobia- Fear of garlic, Amathophobia- Fear of dust, Cacophobia- Fear of ugliness, Wiccaphobia: Fear of witches and witchcraft, Ambulophobia- Fear of walking, Bibliophobia- Fear of books, Tremophobia- Fear of trembling, Geniophobia- Fear of chins, Thaasophobia- Fear of sitting, Tomophobia- Fear of-"

"Okay, I get the point."

"-surgical operations."

"Guys, don't mean to interrupt your very serious conversation, but what are we going to do about Kayla sin-"

"You mean it and her sister?"

"Whatever, since we obviously can't just let them get away with this!"

I grinned mischievously, "We don't do anything, we lull her into a false sense of security."

"False sene of security?"

"Yep, ad while they think we're doing nothing, we do little things, like what Al did to what's his face back in Lily's fourth year."

"You should've been in Slytherin."

"The sorting hat did consider it but I really didn't want to be in the same house as Goyle." I shuddered at the thought of sharing a dorm with her, she's insane.

"You met her before sorting?"

"Yeah, she came to my compartment and gave me a rather detailed description of what she thought should happen to 'scum like me'"

"Bitch."

* * *

><p>i just went back and realised i accidently replaced this chapter with chapter 22... whoops. So, here is Hailee's 'plan' :) Sorry for any confusion :P<p> 


	19. Clubs

I am ashamed to say that my genius plan failed, miserably. You see, the next day, I went to class dead set on ignoring her completely. I was doing a good job too, I didn't even glance in her direction all breakfast or on the way to class, but when I got there she was wearing the shirt.

DON DON DON!

Okay, I'm not going to keep you in suspense any longer, she was wearing a light pink shirt with glittery, fancy writing saying 'I hate Hailee Vance Club'. Now first off, if she was going to wear a shirt with my name on it did it have o be bloody pink? And girly?

It made me want to vomit.

Secondly, she wasn't the only one wearing one, half the bloody class was! She was literally handing them out, right in front of me. I swear to god she is just asking for a broken nose.

Thirdly, the I hate Hailee Vance club, really? Couldn't she come up with something original? Seriously, I am more insulted by the unoriginality and the pinkness than the actual words. And yes, I used a big word. Be proud guys, be proud.

When she saw me staring at her she smirked, looking incredibly proud of herself. "Staring at my wonderful shirt are we Vance?"

"No, actually I was just admiring my handy work. You really do look like a guy from a distance. Well, a gay guy considering that foul top you're wearing."

She narrowed her eyes at my comment about her face but cheered at the mention of her top. "Oh, don't you like the top?"

I shrugged, "I have nothing against the top, just the colour and the sparkles. I'm flattered that you care enough about me to make a top but did you have to make it so... _disgusting?_ Seriously, I'm struggling not to throw up all over it."

She sniffed, squared her and shoulder and tipped her head back so she was looking down her nose at me. he probably thinks it makes her look more superior.

! Merlin, she cracks me up.

"You're just upset because so many people are wearing them."

Why would I be upset? You'd think she's know me well enough by now to know that that wouldn't be what would upset me. She's a bit slow this one. "Why? I already knew you all hate me, why should seeing proof that I was right upset me?"

She looked as though I had punched her in the face, she literally had no idea what to say. Yeah, take that bitch.

Some Ravenclaw standing behind it cleared her throat awkwardly and made her way to the front of the group. I noticed she wasn't wearing a shirt. "You really don't care do you?"

I shrugged and stretched out on the floor, wanting to be comfortable while I waited for the teacher to get there. "Why should I? I have to value her opinion to give a shit about what she thinks and why would I value the opinion of someone so stupid?"

It stalked up to me, looking furious. Eh, what else is new? "Who do you think you are?"

"Think? What do you think I am, smart?" Yes I enjoy insulting myself, but think about it. If she's not smart enough to jump at these opportunities then someone has to.

It smirked and crossed its arms, clearly thinking it had won the argument. "No, you're a bitch."

"Takes one to know one."

"T-that is just-" I raised an eyebrow at her, only making her angrier. Wow, didn't know that was possible. So you really do learn something new every day. "I am not a b-" I smiled at her innocently. "Do you know who I am?"

"You mean you don't know?" I gasped in mock surprise and turned to the large group of people surrounding us. "Please, someone help her with her apparent amnesia!" I turned to Rose, who was giggling silently next to Albie. "Rose, you have to help her, if she forgets who I am there'll be no one to deflate my ego every day!"

A few people cracked up but it just looked at me blankly. Sigh, sarcasm is lost to the stupid. "Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it?" Yeah, that's right. I just quoted The Lion King, successfully. Jealous?

Not that anyone here gets the reference, but it amused me, and that's what's important.

...Right?

Right.

Yes, I just answered my own question. Stop judging, it's rude.

"Well considering how stupid you are it's hard to tell if you're being sarcastic." Guys, did you hear that? Or read that I guess... anyway, it actually gave a semi good comeback. I am so proud. I would applaud but considering I hate it and all...

"You know, I have many flaws, it is not necessary to target one flaw every single time. It would be more effective and you'd feel a lot better after pointing out all of them, wouldn't you?"She stared at me blankly. Why is my humour lost on such stupid people?

"Considering we both know I don't care what you think, I'm assuming you're insulting me to make yourself feel better. If you pointed out all my flaws and had people laugh at them instead of just calling me stupid over and over again you would surely feel better, right?"

"I don't insult you to make me feel better!"

"Then why do you?" She opened and closed her mouth several times, clearly at loss of what to say. "Impersonating a goldfish are we? I must say, acting isn't really your thing, I wouldn't quit your day job."

"...I don't have a day job."

I boggles my mind how people can be so stupid. "It's an expression you mindless bimbo."

"Yeah well-"

Unfortunately she was spared the challenging task of answering that question without causing too much personal humiliation by the arrival of Professor Chang. Why must she ruin all our good fights? Some people just want to see the world destroyed I guess.

No I am not exaggerating, I never exaggerate.

Rose helped me up and we followed Al silently into the classroom. I looked over my should and winked and waved at Kayla –I mean it.

She glared at me.

Grab your popcorn ladies and gentleman, you are about to witness one hell of a bitch fight. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sorry i took so long to update, i ran out of inspiration for this story. But then i came up with this idea and it was all good! I wrote it in like a day so sorry if it's not that good.. So, Kayla's not too happy.. :)<p>

Review, please? :D


	20. War

Just to infuriate her more I sat in between Albus and Rose and made sure to talk to Albus as often as possible. She looked about ready to explode. Al seemed to find this extremely amusing and then proceeded to give me a big bear hug while Professor Chang wasn't watching.

I decided to ignore the butterflies that I got when I hugged him back, it clearly had nothing to do with him. I was just nervous about how angry she- I mean it was going to be. Right?

There was a loud crash and several people gasp and start to gossip amongst themselves. We pulled apart just seconds before Professor Chang turned back around, to find It standing next to her overturned chair, her books, notes and quills everywhere and the rest of the class either laughing (I'm looking at you Rose) or gossiping.

Just when I thought this day couldn't get any more entertaining.

I smiled as innocently as I could (which wasn't very innocent in case you were wondering) and inconspicuously high fived Al under the table. "Can I help you, Kayla?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously but shook her head. "Then maybe you should sit down then?" She stepped backwards and collapsed onto the seat, her eyes never leaving my face.

I am so dead.

Eh, it was worth it.

Professor Chang shot Kayla a warning look and with a flick of her wand, sent all her books flying back onto her desk. She turned back to us, a bright smile on her face. "Okay, now today we are going to continue with last lessons work, now how many of you managed..."

...And this is where I zone out.

I was happily dosing off, much to the annoyance of Rose who kept poking me and calling me a few rather rude words, when a piece of parchment hit me in the head. "SHIT!" The room went silent. Shit, shit, shit. "Heh, sorry about that."

I received a warning, which was highly uncalled for if you ask me! As if she hasn't sworn before. Sighing, I carefully flattened the piece of parchment, to find a lovely, heart warming note from it.

_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? – K._

Al laughed quietly next to me, his breath tickling my neck and sending shivers down my spine. WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM? DOESN'THE KNOW IT'S RUDE TO READ OVER PEOPLE'S SHOULDERS? Jesus, get some manners will ya? I pushed the note away and continued catching up on sleep.

She threw another ball at my head.

I ignored it.

She threw three more.

Al laughed.

Rose huffed angrily.

She three a couple more.

Al started laughing hysterically.

I kicked him.

She threw a quill.

I was starting to get annoyed.

She threw a bottle of ink at my head. A bottle of ink without a lid. A now empty bottle of ink. Why? Because the ink is currently spreading through my hair. Fuck.

I was ready to murder someone, preferably the stuck up bitch currently smirking at me across the classroom.

I stood up but before I could even ruin her stupid little smirking face (which was still covered in marker, much to my amusement) Al had turned her skin a disgusting brownish-greenish colour and Rose had punched her so hard she left a massive red mark and on it's face.

I knew there was a reason I was friends with them.

"MISS WEASLEY, MR. POTTER, DETENTION IN MY OFFICE TONIGHT!" I glanced over to see that Professor Chang was standing at the front of the classroom, looking extremely pissed. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU FOUR, CUT IT OUT OR YOU'LL HAVE DETENTION EVERY DAY FOR THE NEXT FOUR WEEKS!"

"But Professor! She threw a bottle of ink at me!"

"She deserves it!

"- the last straw, she fucking _stunned _her-"

"-Just defending our friend-"

"She's a bitch, pure and simple!"

Harsh, nah, what would make you think that?

"QUIET!" We glared menacingly at each other but otherwise remained silent. "Now, one at a time. Rose, what were you saying?"

Rose squared her shoulders and continued glaring at Kayla as she spoke."Yesterday she stunned her, then she creates a 'I hate Hailee Vance club' then she throws a bottle of ink at her. I'm sorry, but she really was asking for it."

Her eyes widened she caught sight of the numerous disgusting pink shirts being worn by people in the class, he did not look happy. "If any of those shirts are still on at lunch the person wearing it will receive a detention and will lose 50 house points. Understood?"

I rolled my eyes, didn't she know they could just charm them so teachers couldn't read them? She is no naive sometimes.

"Miss Brown, you also have a detention tonight." She opened her mouth in protest. "No arguments, do you want to lose your house any points?" She shook her head meekly. "Good. Now Miss Brown go to the hospital wing and Miss Vance, you can take the rest of the lesson to wash the ink out of your hair."

I nodded mutely and followed it out of the classroom. It took all of my self control but I managed not so shove her into the door oh so maturely. Instead I waited until we were outside and out of view from the professor.

She tried to push me down a flight of stairs.

I managed to stop myself in time and stuck my tongue out at her.

She tired to hit me.

I dodged her.

I wiped down my hair to get rid of some of the ink which I then proceeded to smear all over the piece of crap she calls a shirt.

She screeched in horror.

I laughed.

She glared at me and pulled out a second ink bottle out of her pocket. Now, I'm all for bravery and whatnot but I also know a hopeless battle when I see one. So I did the only reasonable thing: I ran.

I could hear her chasing after me so I bolted into a passageway that would lead me to the sixth floor, and away from the hospital wing. I was halfway along the passageway when a large wooden box appeared out of nowhere, which I then proceeded to trip over.

I hate my life.

I grabbed my wand and turned around, but Kayla was long gone, and was probably on her way to the hospital wing.

The scores for the world's most pointless and pathetic bitch fight. (WMPAPBF)

Team awesome (Al, Rose and I)– 3

The idiots. (Kayla and Layla) – 2

Damn, way too close for my liking.

Guess we'll just have to do something about that, cause this is war.

* * *

><p>Haha, quick update! yay for me! ... stop looking at me like i'm crazy.<p>

Anyhoo, thankyou so much for the reviews! I'm writing a one-shot at the moment as well so i might not be able to update as quickly, but i promise i update quicker than last time..


	21. Tosser

After a long shower in which I used three whole bottles of shampoo, I laid down on one of the couches in the common room and waited for Rose to get back. The room was mostly empty, with the exception of a few seventh and sixth years studying.

Man, they need lives.

I mean, who, besides Rose, studies during free periods? Not me.

I was in a good mood, seeing as I had just gone through the bag of WWW products and found what had to be the will stay that colour for three days.

I was thinking of making one eye red and the other black, or one white and one red, or one white and one black.

I was thinking about this extremely important, life changing decision when I was rudely interrupted by some random dickhead clearing his throat. WHAT THE HELL, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M MAKING LIFE DECISIONS? "What?" I snapped, as menacingly as possible, not even bothering to look up.

"Is the couch free?"

I froze, immediately recognising the voice. It was the reason I had lost all hope of humanity becoming smarter over the years. It was the tosser Michael McLaggen. "Clearly not you tosser, but I saved you a seat."

"Really?"

I opened my eyes to see him standing next to the couch, a surprised but happy expression on his face. I grinned at him, which only made him smirk. He probably thinks I've changed my mind. Excuse me while I laugh.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Yep, just go over to that window over there, climb on the ledge, jump off and you'll pretty much be sitting right on it." His smirk fell from his face and he glared at me, this was nothing new. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my important, life changing decision.

I was leading more towards White and Red because white eyes would be creepy as hell when he -without my consent I might add- picked my feet up, sat down and put my feet on his lap.

I kicked him in the balls.

He groaned and rolled off the couch, complaining and occasionally yelling out death threats."You know, I think I will go with white and red, red for her being evil and white cause that's just plain creepy. Imagine having white eyes! Man, I don't think I'd ever look in a mirror again."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I grinned happily at him and jumped up walking over to him. "Look, I'm really sorry for hurting you, do you want a hug?" He smirked hugely and shrugged casually, looking extremely pleased with himself. Idiot. I leaned forward but instead of hugging him I pulled out my wand and quickly bound his hands and feet together.

Yep, definitely shouldn't give up on becoming a ninja any time soon.

Michael cursed and tried desperately to free himself, but with no luck. "Hailee, let me go. Now." I smirked and pulled one of the marker things out of my pocket, watching as his eyes widened in fear. Yeah, that's right, fear me.

FEEEAAARR MEEE!

I knelt in front of and tried to write on his forehead but he moved his head to the side, resulting in my drawing a line on his cheek instead. I sighed and pulled out my wand again, "Look, I really didn't want to do this, but you give me no choice. Petrificus Totalus!"

He froze instantly and watched with wide eyes as I wrote carefully on his head. When I was done I put the marker back into my robe and studied my handy work. Yep, the word _tosser_ was clear and easy to read, even from a distance. "Well, it was nice talking to you, we should do this again sometime, yeah?"

Wow, this is probably why I never had friends until a couple of weeks ago. Well, that is if Rose and Albus are my friends. Wait, are we friends? Huh, I'll have to inconspicuously ask them.

Yeah, I need a life.

Oh well.

I skipped happily out of the common room and down to the charms classroom, thinking since class is almost finished I might as well wait for Rose and Allie to get out of charms. As I skipped along I noticed a couple of people watch me suspiciously, probably wondering who I'm plotting against now.

These people know me too well, it's slightly scary.

I arrived at the classroom to find that they were still inside, which was annoying. I sat down to wait, Rose definitely owned me cookies or something for this. I didn't have to wait long before they all tumbled out of the room, arguing furiously.

To my uttermost surprise, Rose seemed to be in the middle of it. I stood up and casually strolled over, curious as to what they were arguing about. Rose was screaming at Layla, who looked terrified. "YOU THINK THIS IS OKAY? TO CONTINUOUSLY TARGET ONE PERSON? DO YOU BELIEVE SHE DESERVES THIS? DO YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THE CRAP THAT COMES FROM KAYLA'S MOUTH OR ARE YOU JUST TOO SCARED TO DISAGREE? Maybe there's a reason you had to beg the sorting hat to put you in Gryffindor."

Layla bushed but didn't back down, even though she looked just about ready to bolt. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME, STOP ASSUMING YOU DO!"

Rose just stared at her disapprovingly, as though she didn't expect Layla to act like this. When she spoke again, her voice was softer, but still laced with hurt and anger. "Hypocrite. You say I don't know you, therefore have no right to question what you do? You don't know her, at all. You never took the time to know her and yet you still go around telling everyone she's a bitch. You gave her shit for four years, and then get angry when she starts to do something about it. At least I spent some time getting to know you before I questioned your actions."

"I know she's a selfish, sarcastic, rude, stubborn, bitch who doesn't care about anyone but herself!"

"No, you know what people say about her. The truth is that everyone is selfish sometimes, including you. Don't go around blaming people for things that make them human. She has reasons to hate you, after everything you've done to her I can't blame her. You on the other hand hate her because everyone else does, because people tell you lies about her and you believe them. That makes you a worse person than her."

Then she turned around and left, letting her words sink in. The group was speechless, watching her retreating back in shock.

Team awesome – 4

Idiots – 2

Take that bitches.

* * *

><p>So the bitch fight is getting more serious, and you met michael! (who was mentioned in chapter 10, he was the one who Rose gave a black eye) so, yep.<p>

Review? :D


	22. Plotting

Brace yourself, you are about to hear the most depressing news in the history of the world. You ready? You sure? Okay, here it is: It's been 48 hours, so therefore the marker on its face has come off.

I almost cried.

Never fear though, Super Hailee to the rescue! That's right, now all I need to do is explain the plan to Rose and Al, convince them to help, and strike! !

A couple of first years ran out screaming.

I just said that out loud didn't I?

Yeah, maybe the common room isn't the best place to laugh like an insane super villain. Oh well, what's the worst thing that could happen? The ministry thinks I'm plotting against them so they send me to Azkaban for life even though I'm innocent?

On second thoughts, I think I'm going to stop now.

I shifted uncomfortably and tried to ignore the 'I hate Hailee Vance club' who were sitting on the other side of the common room, having a 'top secret meeting'. It's days like this you really learn to value what you have in life, and just think; I could be as stupid as them.

I think I'd kill myself.

"Plotting murder?"

I looked up to see James and Fred sprawled on the couch across from me, identical smirks on their faces. I watched them with suspicion. "Murder? No. Plotting actions which may or may not cause someone to feel embarrassed and low of themselves in the hopes that they might kill themselves? Maybe."

Fred laughed and raised an eyebrow, "There's a difference?" I rolled my eyes at their stupidity and pulled the eye changing thingo out of my pocket. "Hey tha-"

I threw a pillow at him, which of course hit him perfectly in the face. Yep, I'm definitely going to ninja academy after I graduate Hogwarts. "Fred, there is no point in telling me, I am just going to forget! To me it shall forever be known as the eye changing colour thingo."

"It says the name right there, on the bottle, which is right in front of-"

"FRED, shut it." He pouted, which of course did nothing, pouting and puppy dog eyes don't work on me. I am immune! Don't pretend you're not jealous, we all know you are. "Now do you want to hear my evil plan or not?" Fred and James sat up straighter and nodded their heads at the same time. Creepy. "Well, I am thinking of using this to change one of its eye-"

"It?"

"Who's it?"

I swear they are so alike it's downright weird.

"Layla's twin."

"You mean Kay-"

I jumped forward and clapped a hand over their mouths, and managed to roll my ankle in the process. Why am I so skilled? "NO!" They looked as though they were rather scared for their lives. Yeah, this is why I have no friends. "Don't say its name, understood?"

They nodded and I cautiously took my hands away from their mouths and limped back to my seat. My ankle was killing me, but there was no way I was going to admit that. Then they might try and send me to the hospital wing, and I really don't want to. "Kayla."

I kicked Fred in the shin, which in turn caused me to howl in pain. Yes, I am stupid enough to kick him with the foot that I just injured. No, this does not give you the right to laugh at me. Okay, maybe one little giggle, now go. Done? Right, now no laughing at me from now on.

I bit my lip to top myself from crying and curled up in a fetal position on the couch. "Shit! Hailee, are you okay?"

I cleared my throat and hid my face behind my leg, so they wouldn't see the tears forming in my eyes. "Of course I am, now go away." My voice was high pitched and squeaky, making it perfectly clear to them that I was about to cry. Shit, shit, shit.

"Are you crying?"

"No way."

"I think she is."

"No, she doesn't cry."

"Shut up, you prats, I'm not crying."Okay maybe my eyes were filling with tears, but I refused to shed said tears. I hadn't cried in... well, I can't even remember when the last time was, but it was a bloody long time ago. I am tough, tough people don't cry.

"Her ankle looks swollen."

I covered the admittedly extremely swollen ankle with my hands and shook my head. It was no use though, they had already seen the damage. Why does my life such so much?

"Yeah, we should take her to see madam Pomfrey, shouldn't we?"

"What? No, no, no, no, no. Sorry, did I mention no? There is no way, and I repeat, no way you can make me go tot he hospital wing. Ever. It's not happening, not in a million years. Nope, not going near there, certain death awaits me. So, no, I'll suffer thank you very- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

James had walked forward, grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder. Excuse me? Who the fuck does he think he is? Only one person had managed to force me to go somewhere I don't want to go, and sorry James, but your not as adorable as your brother and therefore won't be forgiven!

...ahem, pretend you didn't hear that. I don't find Albus attractive. At all. You hear me?

Glad we sorted that out.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand. "WHAT THE FUCK? NO, I AM NOT GOING TO THE HOSPITAL WING! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS, YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS, EVER! THIS IS JUST EVIL, YOU ARE EVIL! I HATE YOU BOTH! YOU TWO BETTER WATCH OUT BECAUSE AS SOON AS I CAN WALK AGAIN YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD! DEAD I TELL YOU, DEAD! AND I WILL CHOP YOU UP AND FEED YOU TO THE GIANT SQUID SO NO ONE WILL FIND YOUR BODIES! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT BE SCARED!"

"We're not scared."

"YOU SHOULD BE, I CAN BE VERY EVIL! THE SORTING HAT CONSIDERED PUTTING ME IN SLYTHERIN YOU KNOW! YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU EVER CROSSED ME, I SWEAR TO GOD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE, FRED!"

"How?"

"IF YOU WEREN'T SO ANNOYING I WOULDN'T HAVE FOUND THE NEED TO KICK YOU WITH MY INJURED FOOT! YEP, ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU ARE GO-"

"James, would you care to tell us why you're kidnapping my friend?"

My saviour! Rose if I wasn't being carried around against my will, I would hug you right now.

Oh, and that also answers my previous question.

* * *

><p>Haha, there's chapter 22 :) Wow, this story's getting long.. oh well.<p>

Review?


	23. Kidnapped

"Rose, thank god! Save me! They want to take me to the hospital wing, please don't make me go there! Please, I will love you forever, I'll share my stash of honeydukes chocolate! I promise, just help me, free me from this terrible beast who is trying to kill me! Help me!"

Fred rolled his eyes at me, "You are so dramatic."

I kicked him, this time with my good foot. See? I'm not always stupid, only about 50 percent of the time. Okay so maybe it's more like 90, just leave me alone okay? Jeez, you guys are so rude. And now I'm talking to myself, in my head.

I have serious mental issues.

"What in god's name made you think that forcing Hailee Vance, the Hailee Vance that is terrified of hospitals and hospital wings to go visit one? You heard her screaming when they forced her to go there last time, Merlin! The whole school heard her, just like they can hear her now!"

Thank you Rose! At least someone's on my side.

"Why are you even taking her to the hospital wing in the first place?"

"No reason, I am perfectly fine, nothing wrong with me, nope. Nothing at all. What would make you-" The person laughed and I realised something vitally important; I had no idea who they were. Which I find creepy. They could be a creepy stalker, or worse, a member of the IHHVC! "Wait a minute, who are you?"

"Lily, and you're Hailee Vance, who most people hate and is friends with my brother even though he is infuriatingly shy and you're loud, sarcastic and impatient."

"Yeah, I'm trying to fix the whole shy thing, it's incredibly difficult to talk to him when he's staring at the floor and blushing all the time."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks, now can you put me down now?"

"Nope." James patted my feet, which of course made me scream in pain. "Oh shit, sorry! I forgot!"

I punched his back repeatedly as I spoke. "You're." _Punch. _"an." _Punch_ . "idiot!" _Punch_ . "how." _Punch_ . "could." _Punch_ . "you." _Punch_ . "forget." _Punch_ . "the." _Punch_ . "whole." _Punch_ . "reason." _Punch_ . "you." _Punch_ . "KIDNAPPED ME!"

"I didn't kidnap you!" I hit him over the back of the head. "Okay, okay! I'll put you down, just stop hitting me!"

He carefully lowered me to the ground and backed away from me slowly. As soon as he reached Fred he jumped behind him and watched me from over his shoulder. I thanked them before conjuring some crutches and making my way back to the common room.

"Hailee, are you insane?"

"Rose, we've been over this, I'm completely mental."

"No, no, no, no!" She ran forward and stood in front of e, blocking my path. I glare at her, seriously, WHAT IS HER PROBLEM? "You're going to the hospital wing." I opened my mouth in protest but she clapped a hand over my mouth before I could day anything. "No arguments."

I bit her hand, which caused her to scream and retract her hand. "You just said they shouldn't take me!"

"You're ankle's swollen to twice it's normal size! And don't you dare say it's not, you're not wearing shoes so we can clearly see!" I glared at her, she took a step back. "And by the way, who doesn't wear shoes these days anyway? I mean, it's the middle of winter, you're going to get frostbite or hypothermia!"

"Yeah, you look like a hobo."

"James, do you want me to hit you again, because I assure you I have no problem with doing so!" He nodded and hid behind Fred again, please remind me why he's in Gryffindor again? I bet you his rich ass family bribed the sorting hat. That also explains why he didn't fail his owls...

MOVING ON!

Lily grinned at me, it made me suspicious. "You're really violent aren't you?"

I walked over to her (with the help f the crutches) and glared at her, wondering why no one understood this fact. "I. AM. NOT. VIOLENT! Understand? Not violent, now repeat after me."

"What?"

"Repeat after me! Hailee Vance..."

She glanced at rose helplessly who was rolling her eyes at me, what is her problem? "Lily, just do what she says, we'll never hear the end of it otherwise." Lily still looked unconvinced, in fact, she looked rather scared. Probably scared about my mental health. "Lily?"

"But- but, this is stupid!"

"Hailee Vance..."

She sighed and crossed her arms moodily over her chest. Mature Lily, mature. "Hailee Vance."

"...is most definitely not violent."

"Is most definitely not violent. There, can we go now?"

"Ba, ba, ba, ba! And she is so amazing and I promise to love her forever even though I don't really know her that much, and I will hex it and it's sister at every given opportunity and will never, never join their side, unless they have Quidditch world cup tickets, in which case I will give them to Hailee."

"What?"

Rose rolled her eyes at me again, she really has to stop doing that. "Don't worry, you don't have to repeat that part. Now Hailee, if you won't go to the hospital wing will you at least go to Professor Longbottom's office to see if he'll fix it for you?"

Wow, why didn't I think of that? WHY AM I SO STUPID? "Oh, yeah. Right, I was going to go there, completely part of the plan." I stuck my tongue out at her, turned around and started heading down the corridor.

"Er, Hailee?"

"What?"

"You do realise you're going the wrong way, his office is that way." I turned around to see al four of them smirking at me. I hate my friends, and their family. They need to go die in a hole! I 'hmphed' and stalked past them, as unpathetically as possible seeing as I was using crutches.

Noticing my bad mood, (caused by everyone being smarter than me) they stayed silent for the rest of the walk, well everyone but Fred and James, who were whispering quietly and giggling to each other. They seriously need to man up.

When we reached the office I opened the door dramatically (using my wand, since I had no free hands) and walked in. I was extremely lucky no one was in there, I would've been really awkward if he was talking to some random person.

He didn't even bother to look up, he didn't even flinch. "Thank you for knocking so politely, what can I do for you?"

I collapsed into one of the extremely comfy chairs and grinned at him, "No problem, professor. Now can you please fix my ankle, it hurts."

"Why don't you go to the hosp-" He stopped when he saw it was me, and sighed. "Oh, it's you. Right, yeah I guess I'll look at it." What the hell, does everyone know about my weird fear of hospitals? Seriously, I wasn't screaming that loud when they made me to there, was I?

"Oi, get off my foot!"

"I can't feel my leg!"

"Oww, who the hell is pinching me?"

"Can you move over?"

"Get off me, I can't breathe!"

"I'm dying!"

I looked over to see that Rose, Lily, James and Fred were all crammed onto the couch in one big heap. It looked extremely uncomfortable if you ask me, justice! Justice has been served! "Karma."

Rose poked her read out of the heap and glared at me, "For what?"

"Being an obnoxious genius."

"Oh go and marry my cousin already will you."

I chocked and then proceeded to have a massive coughing fit, which Rose seemed to find highly amusing.

Bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>I POSTED A NEW STORY! haha, i know i already ahve three other stories but his one's only short, like 5 chapters or something. So if you want to give it a read and tell me what you think, it would be greatly appreciated! Anyway, hoped you liked the chapter! <strong>

**Don't forget to review!**


	24. Rainbow

My hair is rainbow.

Seriously, I don't think you understand the full magnitude of the situation. My hair is _rainbow! _Not two or three different colours, but every colour in the rainbow. It changed the colour of my hair, using some potion and made it rainbow. The best part?

It looks freaking awesome.

I'm not going to lie, when I first saw it I freaked out a little, I mean it was _rainbow. _Not my usual brown streaked with different colours, but full on rainbow. Each chunk of hair dyed a random colour, all the colours light and pastely. Yes, that is a word.

Well...it is now.

After I screamed and blew up the mirror, I looked down at the strands and noticed how they all seemed to blend together and how pretty it looked. I would never dye my hair this colour, I'm not that wierd, but I had no problem having this hair for a short period of time.

So, their plan backfired! I love it when it fails!

Rose didn't seem to see the happy side, when she woke up from the mirror smashing, she rushed into the bathroom and froze as soon as she saw my hair. She stood there for a good five minutes before she turned around and started ripping apart all of it's collection of witch weekly magazines and throwing the pieces out the window.

I'm going to take a stab in the dark and guess that you're thinking how pointless that is? You just be fortunate enough not to have met out dear it. You see, she has a slight obsession with witch weekly, Rita skeeter is her idol. I know, disturbing. She also has every single copy of witch weekly printed since her birthday back when she was 7, when she started collecting them.

Sad, I know.

Anyway, she considers her collection one of her most prised possessions. She keeps then all in a little box her mum fixed with an undetectable extension charm and doesn't let anyone touch them. Ever. I sat down on my bed and watched as she destroyed them all, deciding to wait till after to tell her I was happy with my hair. If I tell her now she might not destroy all it's possessions.

"THAT LITTLE BITCH! GOING TO KILL HER..." She ripped apart a magazine with James on the front. "YOU'RE HAIR WAS SO PRETTY!" She threw it out the window. "RAINBOW? SERIOSULY?" She threw the whole box out the window. "WE WILL GET REVENGE! YOU HEAR ME, REEEVVVEEENNNGEEEE!"

I was slightly scared.

"Uh... Rose?"

"Yes?" She collapsed on the bed next to my, breathing heavily, looking exhausted and yet still managing to appear scary. This my dear friends is why I am friends with her. i shifted so I was sitting right in front of her and looked her in the eye, "Rose? Calm down."

She took several deep breathes, "I've been wanting to do that for a while now, it always freaked me out she had a collection of magazines mainly about my family."

"Right... Well I have good news and even better news, which would you like to hear first?" Rose looked up at me, confused. This is something new, the biggest genius the world has ever seen, confused by one of the stupidest people ever to enter Hogwarts. Well, I must say I like this change of events.

"Good news...?"

I grinned and ruffled my new hair, which messed it up a bit. Whoops. "The good news is that my hair actually looks awesome, so her plan failed! I wouldn't keep it like this but it's fine for a few days." She stared at me blankly, probably wondering why on earth I would like it. You'd think she' be used to my insanity by now... "The even better news is that I have a way to get back at her anyway."

Her whole face lit up, as if Christmas had come early. Which thank god it hasn't, there's still three weeks till I go back to the hell hole. "Really? What are we going to do?"

I love how she automatically assumes she's going to help, means I don't have to go through the pain of asking her for it. I pulled out the eye-changing-colour-thingo out of my pocket and watched in satisfaction as Rose's eyes widened. "I was thinking one eye white, one eye red. Your thoughts?"

"That is brilliant! We have to go tell Al! He'll love it!"

I grinned, brushed my hair, grabbed my bag and followed Rose out the door. I ignored the IHHVC's giggle's as I entered the common room and ran up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Well, actually skipped. I was sure it would make It suspicious to see me happy after she 'sabotaged' my looks.

The room was empty except for Al, who was completely cocooned in his blankets, looking peaceful. Me and Rose took this as an invitation to jump on his bed. "GET UP, GET UP, GET UUUUP! THE SUN IS GONE AND THE BIRDS ARE SLEEPING! GET UUUP!"

Al groaned and rolled onto his back, refusing to open his eyes. "Isn't it meant to be the sun is shining and the birds are singing?"

We shrugged and sat down on the bed next to him, which was hard since it's a single bed but we managed. "Well it's a miserable day so... that's not really true." He scoffed, which if you ask me is really rude. Someone's parents didn't teach them manners.

Rose rolled her eyes and glared at Al, who was now trying to go back to sleep. "Wake up!" He didn't reply. "I have food?" No reply. "Hailee's hair is rainbow and she looks like an idiot." That woke him up properly.

"WHAAAT?" Hey, that's a little too joyful for my liking, you're meant to sound angry and annoyed, like Rose was when she found out. He sat up so quickly with a massive grin on his face, which disappeared as soon as he saw my hair. "Aw, it looks good."

Ouch, no need to sound so disappointed.

I decided to take it as a compliment instead. "Thank you, now get your lazy arse out of bed and meat us in the common room in ten minutes, we have some serious planning to do." He didn't move. "UP!"

He quickly scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Thank god he decided to wear a shirt to bed this time.

* * *

><p>Sorry i haven't updated for like a month! But i'm on holidays now, so hopefully i might have more time :) So, what do you think of her hair? And thank you so much for the feedback on the last chapter, it was great :D<p>

Please Review! :)


	25. Chased

It is national Pick on Hailee Vance Day.

No I am not joking, I am completely serious. You know that big meeting the IHHVC was having the other day, apparently that was planning this. They literally have plastered nearly every wall in the castle with flyers encouraging all students to through a hex my way if and I quote 'you have the misfortune of seeing her ugly face at any time during the day.'

I hate my life.

So there I was, huddled in the corner of the common room hiding from anyone crazy enough to take this day seriously. Watching Rose tear down the posters was amusing too. She's gone a little crazy, screaming and pouncing on anyone wearing shirts or holding flags.

Yeah, you heard right, T-shirts and flags. There's also hats, beanies, shoes, jumpers, these weird headband things that light up and scream 'THE PHYCO IS IN THE VICINITY' in an annoying robotic voice that makes me want to blast them to bits every time I got within two metres of them.

And Kayla calls me crazy.

Speaking of Kayla she has not dared show her face in fear of facing me as she is so scared I'm going to kill her. Yeah, I'm that goddamn intimidating. Well, that's my theory on why she's not here and I refuse to believe the stupid rumor going around that she's waiting for me in the great hall.

My theory is way more awesome in my opinion so I' sticking to it.

(Though I might go to the kitchens for breakfast just in case)

"Nice hiding spot you've got here." I whirled around and hit the deadly axe murderer behind me as hard as I could with the bat I was holding. (There is a day fully committed to causing me pain and embarrassment, carrying a bat around with me is completely necessary) "Ow, what the fuck Hailee?"

On closer inspection it appears that it was only two kidnapping gits, not an axe murderer. I ignored Freddie's complaints and hit them both again. "You don't do that! Especially on today of all days you complete and utter retards! Now go away, I am in no way in the mood to be kidnapped."

Fred just groaned while James looked at me in confusion, "Why would we be kidnapping you?"

I huffed and looked away, deciding to ignore them and wait for their tiny little brains to piece together the answer for them. I shifted into a more comfortable position, they are incredibly slow after all and god only knows how long it could take for them to figure it out.

I mean, I'm fully convinced Harry's bribing the Headmistress to change their marks to they're passing. There is no other logical explanation for why they're still here. None at all.

"Um.. Hailee?"

"THE PHYCO IS IN THE VICINITY, I REPEAT, THE PHYCO IS IN THE VICINITY!" Cursing under my breath I quickly jumped under one of the tables and cast a disillusionment charm on myself and stayed as still as possible as some random girl wearing a IHHVC T-shirt, one of those annoying headbands and holding a stack of flyers approached.

She checked behind the couch where I was previously hiding with Fred and James, behind the table I was hiding under and even looked straight at me without noticing. Finally after five minutes of searching she gave up, threw the headband in the bin and stormed out, muttering "I will find her, I will find her" over and over again under her breathe.

I let out a sigh of relief just as the two evil, kidnapping gits and Rose climbed under the table looking a mixture between amused and murderous. (Okay, Fred and James looked just plain amused, only Rose looked even slightly angry) "Wow, she really hates you, what did you do to her?"

I ignored James completely and focused on searching for Al in the common room. Yet again he was late. "Are you serious? I said ten minutes! You heard me, right Rose? Ten minutes, It's been fifteen! Stupid lying git, almost as annoying as his stupid kidnapping brother!"

"We did not kidnap you thank you very much! Now are you going to answer my question or what?"

I ignored James, again, and turned to Rose, "Do I even know whoever that was?"

She rolled her eyes and stared at me in shock, "You've got to be kidding me, right?" I stared at her blankly. "Oh my god, that's Danielle? Remember her?" I shook my head, did she seriously expect me to remember everyone in my house I've managed to offend? "You put her pygmy puff in a box and sent it to Spain last year because it kept following you?"

I grinned, "Oh yeah, I remember that!" Seriously the smartest thing I ever did, that thing was the second most annoying thing to ever step foot in the Gryffindor common room.

"Do you also remember the part where she swore she wouldn't rest until she got revenge?"

Oh yeah, maybe not the smartest thing I ever did after all.

"…Yeah… well, shut up." Ignoring Fred and James' giggles at my lame comeback I scanned the common room again and spotted Al looking around the common room in shock and was that… amusement? Oh, he is so dead. I quickly grabbed Rose's arm, ducked out from under the table and sprinted towards Al.

"There she is!"

"I knew she was hiding in here somewhere!"

"Quick jinx her!"

"Damn it! Allie, run!" He turned around at the sound of my voice but ran after a jelly legs jinx that was aimed for me nearly hit him in the face. We caught up with him soon enough and I both of them towards the room of requirement as fast as possible, trying to ignore the shouts behind me.

"Fuck when did she learn to run so fast?"

"Is she dragging _my Albus_ with her? She is so dead!"

I spared a glance over my shoulder and saw that there were about 10 or so people following me, all annoying girls with too much makeup and angry expressions. Crap.

"Why won't she just trip or something?"

"Is her hair _rainbow?" _

When we reached the opening for the room of requirement and me and Rose quickly put up a shield to block the jinxes while Al passes in front of the room. "You guys are all insane! Rose they're insane right? It's not just me who thinks they're insane?"

Rose just shot me a scared look and shouted, "What did you do to all these people?"

She was immediately met with answers from 'the mob' which varied form stupid things like: "She was born!"or "She's a bitch!" or "She gave made me skin purple for a week cause I wouldn't let her copy my homework!"

Jeez, some people are touchy.

Just as I was about to tell them that a door appeared on the wall behind us and we piled in, closing it behind us straight away. I sighed in relief and collapsed onto the floor as the door vanished as soon as it closed. Al sighed and sat beside me, "This is going to be a long day."

Well, that was the biggest understatement I've ever heard since Rose told me Kayla was a 'little' annoying last year.

* * *

><p>I am so so so so so sorry i ahven't updated for ages! But my laptop broke and i cant afford a new one yet so i haven't been able to write! I had to borrow my sisters laptop to write this and i'll try and borrow it soon to write another one, yet again i am so sorry!<p>

Anyway, hope you like the chapter and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! please?


	26. Hunger

I missed breakfast that morning. It made me miss breakfast. I had to wait in that stupid room for an hour waiting for breakfast to finish. This is officially personal.

"Can't we just risk sneaking down to breakfast? Please? I'm starving!"

Rose rolled her eyes at me but didn't look up from where she was writing her history of magic essay. Of course, we're in a room that could make anything appear (except food, how is that even fair?) and she makes it into a mini library so she can finish a bloody essay that's due in _four days!_

She has plenty of time without making us suffer in almost silence so she can work.

I really, really hate Rose sometimes.

"Rose I am so hungry I could die!"

Nothing.

"Please?"

Silence. Man, this is torture! I don't think I can last five more minutes in this silence. This is exactly why I avoid libraries! Silence drives people insane, that's why people in Askaban go crazy so quickly! It has nothing to do with the dementors taking away their happy memories.

"I'll be reduced to cannibalism if I don't eat soon."I glanced over at Al who was lying in a hammock next to me, absent mindedly changing the colour of this robes every now and then. Weird child. "I'll eat you before Albie."

"What? I am a _way_ better friend that Albus!"

"Al! The name is Al!"

Aha! Success!

"Yes but Al wouldn't be the reason for my mind numbing boredom and starvation that would lead to the eating of the friends."

Wow, that actually sounded smart…ish.

"…right. Well you know we can't leave this room except for classes without you being hexed to death until we get the shield gloves from Uncle George which won't be-"

"Yeah, yeah won't be until about an hour, but I'm hungry!"

"Deal with it."

"Never."

"Well then get hexed, see if I care."

She cares, trust me. I narrowed my eyes and glared at her for a moment before sighing in defeat and going back to watching her work. She seemed incredibly pleased with herself as she wrote down the dates of the goblin wars or whatever it is we're learning about. "Hey Rose?"

"Yes Albus?"

"This room can provide anything right?"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, probably due to the mischievous smirk on his face. Can't say I blame her, he is James's brother after all."Yes, except food because of-"

"Yeah, yeah the stupid rules of magic," he said, waving a hand lazily in her direction to shut her up, "But dad said it could create passageways didn't he…"

My eyes widened in realization of what he was suggesting, I knew there was a reason I kept him around. "Oh my god, I haven't had a butter beer in ages!"

"We are _not_ using this room to sneak into Hogsmeade!"

Well, there goes that plan.

"Wait.. Al you said we could create a passageway to hogsmeade form here?" A small smile creeped on my fac when Al nodded and I pointedly ignored Rose's 'which we are not doing' and continued, "So if we can create a passageway out of Hogwarts, we should be able to create one to somewhere _inside_ Hogwarts too, yeah?"

"..Yeah.."

"So we can get to the kitchens without running-"

"THANK GOD! WE ARE FREE! WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE! I CAN EAT, FREEDOM!" Albus then proceeded to run around the room in his now blue robes singing at the top of his voice some wizard song about freedom.

He can't even sing.

I really, _really _need to find some normal friends.

"Al!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO STARVE AND I CAN FINALLY EEEAAATTT AND GET OUT OF HEEERREEE!" Now since you can't actually hear him and all I'm just going to try and give you a vague idea of what he sounds like. Okay, imagine the most horrid singing voice you've ever heard.. now imagine them three and a half times worse and singing opera.

So now you understand how bad he is of a singer, you have no right to judge me for jumping on his back and threatening to use the eye changing stuff on him instead of it if he didn't shut the hell up. It was a completely reasonable and not at all uncalled for.

Too bad Al never seems to want to agree with me.

"You wouldn't do that to your favourite person in the whole world now…would you?" I rolled my eyes at his worried tone and grabbed his chin, using my grip to turn his head to he was facing me. Well, kind of. Then he blushed.

Yes, he blushed.

All my hard work down the drain, all those hours spent helping him get through his blushing-and-stuttering-every-time-a-girl-talks-to-him problem wasted.

The lesson we all need to learn from this is: never help people.

"Albie, are you blushing?" I heard Rose giggling from the other side of the room but chose to ignore her. (I may or may not still be annoyed at her for making us sit in complete silence for so long) "I thought you got over the whole being shy and annoying thing!"

We heard a loud thump and looked over to see Rose lying on the floor, laughing and clutching her stomach. "…Rose?"

"Oh Merlin, you are so stupid sometimes."

Did she just say- did she just call me stupid?

She has a death wish.

"_Excuse me?"_

"Well, you see Hailee, how do I put this…?" She finally manages to climb (yes climb) back onto the chair and beams at me, apparently blind to the death glare I'm sending her way. "Umm… You see, in case you didn't already realize he's not blushing because a girl is talking to him… he's blushing because… how to… Ah! Hailee, have you realized how close you two are at the moment?"

I raised an eyebrow and glanced back over at Al, only to realise our faces were only a couple of centimeters apart. Oh.

Now it was my turn to blush. Not that I'd admit that I did, and if you tell anyone I will personally turn your eyes white, don't think I won't.

"Right." Ignoring Rose's smug smirk, I jumped off Al back and made my way towards the large, sparkling purple door that had appeared shortly after Al had started singing. "Well then let's go, I'm still hungry."

At the mention of food Al bolted past me and through the door without even a backwards glance. I shrugged and made to follow him but was stopped when a hand reached out and grabbed my arm. "You know, this would be so much easier if you just admitted you fancy him." Was all Rose said before letting go of my arm and skipping into he passage.

"_WHAT?"_

"You heard me."

I'm going to kill her.

* * *

><p>So, here's the next chapter :) I've written about 700 words for the next chapter of I hate my bestfriend so I'll either update that or I feel like a stalker next. :)<p>

Don't forget to review, pleeeaase? :D


	27. Invisible

I swear to god this is the last time I trust Albus to create the passageway. Not only did he create it to be rainbow, it was also playing some stupid wizard song that I've never heard before.

Oh and he's also avoiding me. He hasn't spoken to me directly and he avoids eye contact at all costs and for some reason Rose seems to find this all very amusing.

I hate her.

I mean why on earth would he possibly be avoiding me? What have I done? Was it cause of what Rose said? Did he hear her? What if he did?! Then he'd think i fancy him and oh god no wonder he's avoiding me! This has got to be the worst day in the history of the world. This is precisely why I used to avoid people!

..Also because most people jinxed me the second I came remotely near them but that's beside the point!

"Albie, did it ever occur to you to create a shorter passage?"

He glared at me, "All I asked for was a passageway to the kitchens, I didn't purposely make it longer just to annoy you."

He so did. "Wouldn't surprise me if you did."

"Why would I do that? Did it even occur to you that I have to walk down this bloody thing too?"

"Yeah but it isn't that hard for you 'mr. Idontdosportbutcansomehowrun 500metreswithoutgettingtired '!"

"What the hell? Just cause I don't collapse from exhaustion after I run for 12 seconds!"

"I can run for 12 seconds! I just find it difficult to run up 12 million flights of stairs!"

"Stop exaggerating!"

"Your exaggerating!"

"Real mature!"

"I'll give you mature in a-"

Before I could own him in our completely grown up and mature argument rose jumped forward and slapped her hand over our mouths. "Someone's coming! Quick wands out!"

Shit. I cannot deal with another member of the IHHVC. Seriously I will die.

I listened carefully and could just faintly hear the sound of footsteps and muffled voices.

"...sure?...don't...this leads..." There was a pause. "…Too colourful…seems suspicious?"

I cursed under my breath, I am so not in the mood to deal with idiots today. I have dealt with enough stupid people for one day. "I swear the universe is against me having breakfast today, what have I done to deserve this?"

Al smirked at me, "would you like a list?"

I scowled at him and whacked his over the back of the head, grinning when he squealed like a girl in shock. "Very manly Albie, all the girl will want you now!" Rose hissed frantically at us to be quiet, and naturally we just ignored her. "Seriously girls form a line!"

"At least people would be lining up to get a chance to snog me not kill me!"

"Did you hear something?"

"Oi, piss off we found this passageway first! We claim all rights! It shall be named after us!"

Rose suddenly brightened and ran forward, leaving me and Albus alone. I think this was her master plan all along. "James!"

I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly, already sick of dealing with these two idiots. I mean they are just so annoying. "Okay Albie here's the deal, I'm guessing you don't want them with us anymore than I do, correct?"

"It's Al."

"Fine. Al, same question."

He shot me a suspicious look, "what are you planning?"

I smiled as innocently as possible, which of course did nothing but make him even more suspicious. Stop friends and their inability to trust me. "I just thought the day would be a lot more bearable without them following us around all day…"

"Yeah, and what's your master plan to get rid of them?"

I grinned at him and pulled out my wand, "It's simple, they won't know if we leave them if they can't see us, right?" He nodded. "So we make ourselves invisible!" I reached over and tapped him on the head with my wand, muttering the incantation under my breath. He suddenly became a lot harder to see, and I could only really see him properly if I concentrated really hard. Perfect. I cast the disillusionment charm on myself too before creepily quietly down the passageway towards the others.

We heard them before we saw them. Rose was standing in front of a very bored looking James and Fred, ranting about today and how 'immature' everyone was being and how 'whinny' I was when I was hungry. And that was the moment I decided I was ditching Rose too. Don't you even dare call me petty.

I reached out and grabbed Al's wrist as we carefully crept towards them, silently thanking the room of requirement for making the passageway wide enough for us to creep past them. Luckily for us Rose was too busy being angry to notice any noise we might have made and Fred and James were too busy pretending to care what Rose was going on about so it all seemed to go pretty smoothly. Until I looked back and realised Fred that the backpack Fred had slung over one shoulder was open and contained Three pairs of warm soft looking mittens.

The shield gloves that I need to survive the day without being killed. Damn it!

Al tried to pull me in the direction of the kitchens, clearly in a hurry to get to breakfast. I sighed and leaned closer to him, whispering as quietly as possible so the others wouldn't hear, "Fred's got the gloves." I pointed to the open bag and he cursed quietly when he caught sight of them. "Do you think we can take them without Fred noticing?"

Al sighed and shook his head leaning closer and whispering in my ear, "Nah he's got an anti-theft charm on his bag, it's why he never bothers to close it properly." He hesitated, "does this mean we're going to have to spend the day with these to idiots?"

I rolled my eyes and hissed angrily, "Well, it's either that or face the IHHVC and I don't know about you but I'm not overly fond of dying today!" He stepped even closer to me (which did not make me blush at all thank you very much) and bit his lip, clearly thinking pretty hard. "Don't hurt yourself."

He scowled at me before fidgeting uncomfortably, "Wh-what if we didn't face them?"

"What?"

"I mean what if we simply stayed invisible and avoided people all day? I mean it's only one day, we can afford to miss one day's worth of classes, right?" I nodded, smiling excitedly at the utter geniusness behind his plan. (Don't tell him I said that) "Wait, Rose would never let us ditch, it was a stupid plan, never mind."

I winked at him and started walking slowly in the direction of the kitchens, "Who says Rose has to come?" He hesitated glancing back and Rose and then back at me, probably didn't want to spend time with me without Rose there for him to talk to when I get annoying. I'm going to pretend that doesn't hurt. Or maybe i was right about him thinking i fancy him. Which he better not think, cause you know, i don't. At all. "It's either this or spending the whole day with James constantly teasing you and just being a twat in general, but if you really don't-"

He smiled and followed me, "No, let's go. Have a nice stress free day, take our mind of school for a while, yeah?"

That sounded pretty good to me, a whole day to do whatever we wanted without stupid people making it their lives mission to ruin it for me. "Yeah, This might work cause I think we deserve a normal day, don't you think? One without bitches declaring war on us and whatnot."

Of course I forgot the small fact that everything always seems to go the exact opposite to the way I want it to.

* * *

><p>So... I'm reallly sorry i haven't updated in ages but my laptop broke (again) but this time like it wouldn't even turn on and i had to get like 48664 things replaced for it so it was cheaper to just buy i new one so i had to save up for ages and i just got this one yesterday so i quickly wrote this :) haha so yeah. Hopefully it wont take me like a month to update next time now that i don't have to write chapters on my phone..<p>

Anyway so i hope this chapter wasn't too bad :)


	28. Fighting

"My minds gone blank."

I couldn't believe it, all those years I'd spent as a child, wishing I could be invisible, and now that I was I couldn't think of a single fun thing to do. I mean, I'd spent hours as a child fantasising about all the different things I would do once I was invisible and now I couldn't remember a single thing on that list.

This so isn't fair.

"I literally can't think of a single thing to do! Any ideas?" I glanced over at Al, who was still eating one of the muffins we had stolen from the kitchens for breakfast. He hadn't even looked up at my question, he wasn't even pretending to listen to me. That's it, I reached over and hit him over the back of the head, causing him to drop his muffin in shock and choke on what he was eating. Brilliant. "Are you even listening to me?"

He bit his lip and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "umm… yes?" This should be good. I crossed my arms and watched him expectedly. "Oh right, you asked me a question. I mean, of course you did, I know that, because I was listening."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you were, so what did you propose?"

"Propose?" His face lit up and he grinned at me. He's probably figured it out, stupid intelligent people. "Like an idea, right for today, that was what you were asking, and what I was thinking about, my answer."

"Which is?"

"Well I haven't thought of one yet, which is why I didn't answer, cause I didn't have an answer yet."

"Right, not buying it."

He shrugged and kept walking, I had to jog to keep up. Not because I actually cared about keeping up with him, but with the disillusion charm it was hard to see him, and if he got too far away I could lose sight of him. "I don't know, when I was younger and imagined being invisible without having to carry the cloak around I just imagined getting revenge on James for all the pranks he used to pull on me."

"That's it! That's what we can do!"

He froze and turned to look at me with the most adorable, confused look on his face. "Wait, what? After all that effort we spend on ditching James we're going to spend the whole day following him around and pulling pranks on him? That's stupid!"

I rolled my eyes at him and started walking towards the Gryffindor tower, where all our WWW products are. "Not on James you idiot, on _Kayla! _This is perfect! We can turn this around!"

His face suddenly lit up and he started hurrying to keep up with me, "That's hilarious! She spends all this time planning this day, hoping to spend the whole day messing with you and making you miserable but instead we're the ones making _her _miserable!" He grinned at me, "This is a plan that would make even the marauders would be proud of!"

"…Okay, I'm just going to pretend I know who they are. Anyway, I'm pretty sure we're meant to be in Potions right now, so that will be the perfect time to strike. People blow things up in there so often no one will even think twice about it!"

"You don't know who the bloody-?! Never mind. Anyway, I have the perfect idea! Come on!" He grabbed my hand and started running as fast as he could towards the tower, "This is literally the best thing I have ever thought of. She'll freak out!"

I stumbled as I struggled to keep up with him, "Care to fill me in?"

"Maybe blue? No, not ugly enough…"

"Albus!"

"Maybe green?"

"_Albus! _What are you going on about?"

My head snapped up as I heard faint noises coming from further down the corridor. Wait, was that giggling?

"Yes, green is perfect, but not the nice green-"

Did he have to talk so loud?! People from the IHHVC could be just around the corner! Does he think anything through? "Shit, Al, be quiet!"

"-like a gross greenish-brownish colour."

"Al, I'm serious!"

"What?"

"THE PHYCO IS IN THE VICINITY, I REPEAT, THE PHYCO IS IN THE VICINITY!"

"We found her!"

Shit.

I heard them start to run in our direction, screaming battle cries all the way. Oh no, why do these things always happen to me? I glared at Al and ran as fast as I could back the way we had come, dragging him with me. "Do you not know the meaning of be quiet?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to help, Potter."

"Is that her there?"

"I think so, I can't see her very well."

"It has to be, no one else has rainbow hair."

"Is.. Is she _holding hands_ with _Albus."_

"This bitch wants to _die."_

Oh god, they're actually going to kill me. Or torture me. Or torture me for weeks and then leave me to die. I ran faster. "This is _all _your fault!"

"Don't blame this on me!"

"I'll blame whoever the hell I want!" He glared at me and stopped suddenly, causing him to pull on my arm, which bloody hurt. "What was that for? You do realise we still need to run, genius." He didn't reply, instead choosing to roughly shove me behind a tapestry.

"Be quiet, " he hissed as he hid next to me, "Do you want them to find us?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms, he was such a hypocrite! I took a deep breath and tried my hardest to keep my voice quiet, "we wouldn't have to run and hide in the first place if you had shut up when I told you to!"

"Well maybe if you didn't yell at me so much I might actually think it's important when you do!"

I heard the two girls run past the tapestry, but I completely ignored it. "Well maybe if you didn't make it so obvious that you think I'm too annoying to spend time with by yourself!" I tried to sound angry, but to my horror I realised my voice was full of hurt. Shit, I hadn't realised how upset I was about that until now.

His expression softened, no longer full of anger. "What are you on about? I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah, only because you didn't want to spend the day with James, and even then you wanted Rose here as well. You know what, never mind. It doesn't matter, I'm going to go find somewhere to hide for the day, feel free to go back to classes."

I turned to leave but was stopped when he reached out and grabbed my arm. He looked at me, his eyes full of guilt. "Hailee-"

"No, really it's fine. Everyone else finds me annoying, it really isn't that much of a shock to discover you do too."

"Hailee, I swear I don't find you annoying!"

I groaned in frustration, "Stop lying."

"I'm not!"

"Then why the bloody hell don't you like being alone with me?!"

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at me desperately. "I can't tell you."

"Because I'm right."

"No!"

"Then why?" he looked down at his feet and stayed silent. "I swear to god Al, if you don't tell me right now I'm leaving."

"You'll hate me!"

"I'll hate you if you don't tell me, what have you got to lose?"

"I-I just can't say it."

Was he serious? "What do you mean you can't say it? It's not that hard! It's pretty simple, you just open your mouth and say it! Don't worry about hurting my feelings, Al, I can handle it!" I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. "Why do you even care what I think, anyway?"

"Because I love you, you idiot!"

I froze, my heart felt like it had stopped beating, I couldn't breathe. There was no way I had heard that right, right? "What?"

* * *

><p>*hides* I'm sorry i haven't updated in forever! I had exams and work and I'm a horrible person and I'm sorry!<p>

anyway, sorry for the badly written chapter, I'm tired and i only got 3 hours sleep last night and i had work this morning so it's not my best work but i wanted to get this uploaded by today cause i feel bad for not updating in three months.

Aaanyway, leave a review and let me know what you think :)


	29. Alone

Al has to be the most cowardly excuse for a Gryffindor ever to grace the earth, and that's coming from someone who's so scared of the headmistress she hides every time she gets in trouble. I mean, what kind of Gryffindor tells someone they love them and then _runs away?_

That is just sad.

He was probably only joking anyway, he couldn't actually be serious. I'm a horrible person, I'm annoying, rude, sarcastic and loud, the exact opposite of him.

Maybe that's why he ran away. Maybe he realised it was only a little crush, maybe he realised he could do better. Maybe, just like my old muggle friends, he finally noticed how much trouble I was, and how I wasn't really worth it. I guess it's better that he realised it now, rather than later.

And what I feel for him is just a crush too, because he's the only person besides Rose who made an effort to be my friend. That's all it is, and I'll get over it soon and that way no one gets hurt.

You'll see. I'm always right.

…You can stop laughing at me any time now.

Anyway, that's what I spent that whole night coming to the conclusion to. After Al ran away, I went up to the dormitories, went to be and pretended to be asleep when Rose came back. I knew she would want to talk about what happened the day before so I got up early this morning and left for breakfast before she woke up.

I had no idea what I would say to her.

Anyway, I'm sure Al would want to avoid me from now on so that means that I wouldn't be spending any more time with them two. Which is fine, I survived for years before they came into my life and I can do it again. I'll be fine. My life would go back to the way it was before, with classes, photography and annoying It. It will be simple, easy.

At least, that's what I kept telling myself anyway.

I crept through the common room unnoticed, not at all in the mood to deal with the IHHVC today. There was a few of them crowded around one of the study tables in the corner, most likely trading stories about the events of yesterday. Maybe even making up stories about how they had managed to prank me.

I ducked my head and quickly made my way to the great hall, hoping to have breakfast and make my way to charms before the majority of the school got up, I wasn't really in the mood to deal with people today. As I expected the great hall was mostly deserted when I arrived and I was able to find a seat at the Gryffindor table by myself. I ate quickly and then left, arriving at charms well before most of the school had even got up. Perfect.

I took a seat at the front of the classroom, far away from Rose and Al's usual seats, and waited for everyone to show up.

As I expected by the time Rose had finally managed to drag Al to class the only seats available were at the back of the class, far away from me. I didn't look up when I heard them come in, and pretended not to notice Rose's frantic attempts to get my attention, and pretended I didn't feel Al's eyes on me the entire lesson.

He ran away, just like my father did. He didn't care.

I quickly pushed that thought away and spent the rest of the day avoiding Rose and trying my best to pay attention in classes. I was sure she knew by now what had happened, maybe she was even planning to tell me how Al had changed his mind.

Yeah, not a conversation I was looking forward to.

Though despite my best attempts she manages to corner me on my way to dinner, and drag me into a deserted classroom. I struggled against her grip, "Rose, let me go! Seriously, whatever he told you to tell me, I don't want to hear it!"

She glared at me, and thankfully let go of my arm. Though she wouldn't let me leave. "He didn't tell me to tell you anything! He won't tell me anything, what happened between you two?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Because you're avoiding each other and you both look really upset. Please, just tell me what's going on."

So he actually didn't tell her anything? That's surprising, I thought they told each other everything, that was the 'best friend rule' or something, wasn't it? "Nothing, maybe he finally realised I'm not the type of person he wants to be friends with."

"That's ridiculous."

"He wouldn't be the first person. Look, there's a reason I never had friends before you two, it always ends badly. Now, if you don't mind I have to go eat dinner."

"Hailee…"

She gave me a look of sympathy, the same look she always gave me when she brought up my family. I was sick of it. "Don't worry about it."

I gave her my best fake smile and quickly slipped out of the classroom and made my way to the great hall, where I was able to find a spot on my own, where Rose wouldn't sit with me. I ate my meal in silence, and tried to ignore how it already felt weird being on my own. It was odd, I had always been alone, but I had never before felt lonely.

What had Rose and Al done to me?

Suddenly I didn't feel overly hungry, but just as I was about to leave I heard the two third years I was sitting opposite start up a conversation, obviously not realising I was sitting right next to them.

"I heard she tried to snog Albus Potter yesterday."

"No way! I heard she got so upset about the fact that they had a whole day dedicated to hating her that she spent the day locked in the bathrooms crying."

"Maybe she was crying because Al rejected her?"

"That would make sense. Do you know if anyone managed to jinx her?"

"I think so, I heard she was in the hospital wing for the end of the day, that's why she wasn't with Rose."

"The hospital wing? Did she throw a fit?"

Seriously, does everyone know about my fear of hospitals? I mean, this is just getting ridiculous.

"She probably almost killed the person who tried to take her there. Maybe it was Rose and that's why they weren't together?"

"Yeah, maybe Rose finally realised what a psycho her 'best friend' is."

"Finally."

I couldn't stop the small smile that came to my face as I imagined what Rose would do if she were here right now, how she would yell at them and probably threaten them with detentions. I could imagine laughing at how stupid the rumours are with Al, and I could imagine Fred and James' sarcastic comments.

It was then that I realised, I had broken my promise to myself. I had kept it for years, by keeping to myself and scaring everyone off. I had let people in, I had started to care about them. And now that they were gone, I missed them.

I was alone, and for the first time in years, it bothered me. I cared about it, and it hurt like hell.

Shit.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry! I know you all expected a really happy fluffy chapter but there's a reason Hailee is so negative all the time. There have been mentions of some of the stuff Hailee has been through in earlier chapters she always pushes it away and tries to ignore it and this is the result of her never really dealing with it.<p>

Anyway, i promise this isn't how it ends, there are still a few more chapters left, which won't be as sad as these haha

soo... review and let me know what you think? :)


	30. Deadly

Note to self: Never get yourself into a situation which makes the IHHVC (and Al's stalkers) think that I have 'broken their perfect angel'. Seriously, I am going to kill Kayla for this one.

What does this have to do with Kayla? Well I'm glad you asked. You see, that stupid bitch was so angry that I managed to survive the whole day without anyone killing me that she decided to start _another _rumour. Now, as you know, I don't usually care about the rumours but this one is actually deadly.

She told everyone that I used to tell Al that he's worthless, fat, ugly, rude, selfish, and basically every insult you could think of all the time we were friends until I 'broke' him and that's why I haven't been speaking to Al or Rose for the past couple of days.

And now half the year wants to kill me.

Al has been worrying me though, at first I just thought he was quieter than usual because he felt guilty for running away and changing his mind, but it's almost been a week and everyone's worried. He won't tell anyone what's wrong (I know this because I eavesdropped on Rose and Lily's conversation to try and find out) and he's not sleeping or eating much.

And the worst part of it all? Even though he just left and hurt me I _still _care.

I hate my life.

Anyway, this has all lead his stalkers to believe he is depressed, and wanting someone to blame for it. This gave Kayla the perfect opportunity to get her revenge on me. Which is what got me in the lovely situation I currently find myself in; running for my life from an angry mob of fangirls.

God help me.

I didn't even have any warning about the stupid rumour! I was just casually walking to lunch from Potions when BAM! Some random group of 13 year olds start yelling at me and demanding I 'pay for breaking such a beautiful and innocent person.'

Seriously, one of them had to explain the whole story to me. It was quite nice of her to do, too bad she started threatening to kill me and start chasing me around the whole shortly after.

Bitch.

"You can't run forever! Just surrender now!"

This isn't a war. God, third years are so stupid.

"You will suffer for what you did to him!"

Wait, _third years are stupid!_ That means I can trick them and hopefully get rid of them! Why didn't I think of this before? Looking to my left I noticed an empty classroom facing the entrance to a new corridor. I looked behind me and noticed that while I could still hear them, I couldn't see them anymore. Perfect.

I hid in the corridor and quickly cast a spell to slam and lock the door to the door across from me. Making sure I was completely hidden, I crossed my fingers and hoped my plan would work.

As predicted, the group of about 20 girls immediately ran to the door and started firing spells at it in the hope of unlocking it. See? Stupid.

Smiling to myself I quickly cast a disillusionment charm on myself just to me safe and started walking down the corridor, heading for the kitchens. I wasn't going to make the mistake of trying to go to the great hall again. Best if I avoid everyone as much as possible for today.

I kept as close to the walls as possible, just to make sure no one would see me through the charm. On my way I passed many of Al's fangirls either gossiping about me and wondering where I was or making up plans to cheer Albus up. The ones who belonged to the second group weren't too bad, it was kind of sweet in a creepy stalkerish kind of way. The first ones though, were really starting to get on my nerves, if this kept up I'd be dead by the end of the day.

I heard footsteps approaching and quickly hid behind a statue, just to be safe. I couldn't afford someone to hear me walking and then look too closely.

"Are you sure this is true?"

Great, more rumour spreading bitches. This is getting a little ridiculous.

"Yes!" I recognised that voice, Daisy Corner, I really shouldn't be surprised she's helping Kayla with this. "I heard it from Ruby who heard it from Molly who heard it from Rose, and we all know that Rose would be the first to know something like this."

"Yeah, but how often is it that the information you hear about her is actually true? I mean, its fun to spread and to annoy her, but I know they're not true."

"Some of them are."

"Yeah but this one just doesn't make sense." She sounded frustrated, like she was trying and failing to figure it all out. Guess it's hard to with such a small brain. Why would she treat the only people who talk to her like that? Plus I thought she had that weird crush on Al. Didn't she go into his dorm while he was sleeping?"

There was a pause, and I cautiously poked mu head out from behind the statue to see Daisy looking uncomfortable. Clearly they hadn't thought out the rumour before deciding to spread it. "Well, maybe she's never cared about people before-"

"Maybe that's just because she prefers to be alone?"

"Yeah, she doesn't enjoy other peoples company, because she doesn't like other people."

The other girl looked thoughtful, like this was finally making sense to her. "She has said something like that before…"

"Exactly, and we're just supposed to believe that that's changed? That she randomly decided she cares about Rose and Al? I don't think so. She obviously doesn't care about him at all, why else wouldn't she be trying to help him through what's upsetting him."

She scowled, and I sighed. I recognised that face, the one they make when they finally start to believe them, when they stop thinking that I'm just that weird girl and actually start hating me. "She'd be blind not to notice how upset he is, and if this is true then it's all her fault."

"Exactly, and she deserves to pay for what she did to him. He's almost failing his classes and he just looks… I don't even know how to explain it."

"Numb, he looks emotionless, like he's given up."

"Now this is the plan…"

I know I should've stayed to find out what they were planning against me so I could make an attempt to stop them but right now all I could feel was the guilt. I don't know how, but I had hurt him, and right now I really wanted be alone.

I hurried the rest of the way to the kitchens, not overly worried about someone seeing me anymore. I just wanted to get away from all these people. I didn't want to deal with this anymore and I just wanted to be alone. Once I arrived I sat and ate silently, trying to ignore all the house elves sending me worried looks. I didn't know I came here often enough for them to care.

I was almost finished my food when I heard someone on the other side of the portrait, and that stupid giggling pear. Shit. I quickly jumped up and hid behind one of the cupboards, praying the person wouldn't try and look for me.

"I know you're in here Hailee, the map never lies." Map? Wait, was that _James_? How does he know I'm here? "Now come out and tell me what the hell is wrong with my brother."

* * *

><p>So.. sorry i took to long to update, school and work have been crazy! Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter, it really means a lot :) I'll try and update more often..<p>

So, Review?


	31. Interrogation

I held my breath and hoped he would 'realise' that he was alone soon and look for me somewhere else. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him at the moment. I heard footsteps coming closer as he called out again, "Hailee! There's no point in hiding, I know you're here. Just save us some time and tell me and I'll leave you alone."

How does he know I'm here? Did he follow me here? He closed the cupboard door I was hiding behind and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and grumbled, "Go away James, and wipe that smug look off your face."

He didn't look impressed. He grabbed my arm and shoved me into one of the seats before sitting down between me and the door. Damn, looks like it's going to be hard getting out of this. He started lecturing me straight away, "I'm not leaving here until you explain what you did to my brother. I'm sick of seeing him so miserable and I know you claim to not care about anything but how can you not even be a little worried about Al!"

I felt anger spread through me as I glared at him. How dare her just assume he knows me and what I'm thinking? How dare he just assume I'm the one in the wrong here? Of course he believed the fucking rumours, just like everyone else.

"What makes you so certain that I'm the one who did something wrong? How do you know that it wasn't Al who decided he wanted nothing to do with me anymore, who ran away? You don't know anything about me at all, so stop assuming that you do!" I paused and took a deep breath, which did nothing to calm me down. "Just cause some of the stupid rumours say I did something to him doesn't mean I did! I thought I could trust you not to blame me for everything like everyone else but I guess I was wrong!" By the end of my rant I dangerously close to punching something, and James was awfully close and I didn't know how long I was going to be able to contain my temper.

Unfortunately James seemed just as angry as me, as he screamed right back at me. "I didn't believe some stupid rumour! I know Al wouldn't be the one to stop talking to you! He _adores _you! And I know it's something to do with you because as soon as someone asks why he's not with you or mentions you he goes even quieter and looks so miserable I can't even make fun of him for how pathetic he's being!"

He's worried about not being able to make fun of his brother? "Maybe if you weren't such a shit brother you wouldn't need to in the first place! And I have no idea what's wrong with Al, okay? But I didn't do anything! I wish I knew, and I do care though I really shouldn't after what he did!"

James looked at me like I was crazy, "After what Al did to you? What could he possibly have done? He wouldn't do anything to hurt you, he _loves _you!"

I laughed bitterly and looked down at my lap, hoping he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. "He may have been under that impression once but he changed his mind."

"What are you talking about? You don't just change your mind about things like that?"

"He didn't. He just realised that what he felt wasn't love and that I'm not who he thought I was. I'm not exactly an easy person to care about, James. Trust me, I know." To my dismay I realised my voice sounded all chocked up, making it pretty obvious I was about to cry.

James's voice softened, "What do you mean?'

I quickly jumped up and headed for the door while he was distracted, not wanting to talk about this. I ran out and called over my shoulder, "Nothing, James. Point is he probably just feels guilty. Now I have to go, I have places to avoid and people to hide from!"

"Hailee! Wait up!" I heard him call after me and I could hear his footsteps running down the corridor behind me. I picked up my speed and ran as fast as I could towards the moving staircases. If I could slip into one of those corridors there would be a million places to hide in the old classrooms and behind the tapestries.

I saw many people giving me weird looks and I even heard Rose call out to me but I just kept running as fast as I could, wanting nothing more than to avoid everyone and to have some time to myself without everyone judging me and interrogating me about their stupid siblings.

I was just past the Entrance hall when I heard someone yell, "Look! It's her! I found her!" I cursed my stupidity for running through the busiest part of the castle while everyone was trying to kill me and tried to focus on not losing any speed. Which was hard, because I had been running for a while and I'm not exactly fit as you would know.

I looked behind me to see that around 20 people had joined James in following me, along with an angry Rose and a confused Al. Well, this should be a fun little gathering when we all run out of energy, shouldn't it? And I have a solid head start so it shouldn't be too hard to outrun them, right?

This should be easy, I've gotten myself out of worse situations before… Well not really but now's a perfect opportunity to try.

Oh god, was that a stunning spell that just flew by my head?! Okay scratch that, I'm actually going to die. Please bury me somewhere nice, okay?

I heard a something that sounded suspiciously like someone getting slapped and then James' voice yelled, "Are you guys crazy? You could've killed her!"

Thank god I'm not fighting them alone.

I ran into the first floor corridor and looked back to see that the crowd had been reduced to around 5 girls, Rose, Al and James. Well, it's a good thing most of the IHHVC can't run very far in their designer shoes then, isn't it? I was about to turn into another corridor when someone fired a spell that sent me crashing into the wall to my left before falling to the floor in a heap.

Highlight of having your own- what's the opposite of fan club? Hate club? That will do.

I groaned and rubbed my head where it had hit the wall, I was getting a little tired of this. Having the whole school trying to kill you isn't as fun as it sounds you know. "You bitch! You can't just do that to people! Didn't your mother teach you anything about common kindness?!" I looked up at the sound of Rose's voice to see the eight people that were chasing me all glaring at each other. This could turn out badly.

The girl didn't look guilty at all, instead the five of them all raised their wands and either pointed them at me or Rose. Oh no. "She deserves this, I'd think you of all people would agree. You know what she did to Al!"

Rose scoffed, "That rumour? Oh please?" and at the same time as Al asked, "Did what to me?"

James, being the overly helpful person he is, decided to take it upon himself to explain the situation. "You see, no one knows why you've become so pathetic and miserable all the time-"

"Thanks James."

"No problem Albie." Hey, that's my nickname for him! Not that it really matters anymore, it's not like I'm going to be able to speak to him. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, no one knew why but we all assumed it had something to do with Hailee since you didn't talk to her anymore-"

A short girl who appeared to be a fourth year, maybe third year, wearing a IHHVC shirt cut him off, "Exactly, and then Rose told Molly who told Ruby who told Daisy who told us that it was Hailee who had broke you."

Al looked confused, "Broke me?"

She nodded, "Made you quiet and sad. You don't eat and you don't pay attention in class and you wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong, until you told Rose."

Al looked at her as if he was questioning her mental health, before walking over to help me up. I looked at him a little shocked but took his hand and stood beside him. He turned to the girls, "That is not her fault. She did not intend to hurt me or to 'break' me. She didn't do anything wrong, so please stop trying to kill her."

She turned to me and narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "but she is the reason you're sad."

"It's not her fault. I can't blame her for it."

She grinned at me evilly, "But she did hurt you, whether or not you blame her for it." Quickly, before I had any time to react, she pointed her wand at me and screamed, "Stupify!"

I barely had a second to register what had happened before I was being roughly shoved to the ground where I, yet again, fell in a heap. I looked up just in time to see a burst of red light hit Al right in the chest before he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Shit.

* * *

><p>Sorry I took so long to update, I've been super busy with school, homework and work.. But i have this weekend off so i'll either be updating this or I feel like a stalker then.<p>

I had many of you complain about the ending to the last chapter, and this one isn't any better so i made this chapter longer than usual to make up for it.. but let me know what you think, and what you think will happen in the next chapter! :)

**Don't forget to Review!**


	32. Hospital

The hours we spent waiting for Al to wake up were the longest of my entire life.

At first he was allowed no visitors but after some yelling (me), screaming (Rose), crying (Lily) and threatening (James) they finally allowed us four stay in the hospital wing. Yes, you heard right, the hospital wing, you know the place I was terrified of? Yeah, that fear hasn't gone away.

Yet I am still here, cause this fucking idiot took a stunning spell for me. He really likes to mess with my head, doesn't he? I mean he tells me he loves me, runs away, avoids me, stands up for me and then save me from being stunned again.

What. The. Hell? Someone explain, now.

Someone who isn't James, Lily or Rose. Speaking of them, they just love to pry and give their unwanted opinion, don't they? You'd think they would've figured out that I don't want to talk by the fact that I hadn't spoken since Al got hit.

I glanced over at the two girls laying in the beds on the other side of the hospital wing. s soon as Al had fallen Rose, James and Lily immediately started a duel with the four girls while I settled for literally tackling the one that hit Al to the ground and trying to kill her. It didn't work to well since I was crying and screaming and could barely see, but it scared her enough to be able to run away with the other two who came out of the duel relatively unharmed.

The other two… Well let's just say I don't think they're ever going to try and cross the Potter/Weasley family again anytime soon.

"Hailee?" Lily's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up to where she was sitting on the other side of the bed, holding Al's hand. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and glanced back down at me hands, which were holding Al's other hand. Lily glanced at Rose and James, who were sitting beside her, before turning back to me, "Are you sure? I mean you haven't spoken, at all. Not even when you were trying to kill Sophie."

Ah, so that was her name? I made a mental note to remember it, so I could find her later.

I sighed at her question, this wasn't the first time they had questioned me about this, or about what had happened between me and Al, but I just really wasn't in the mood to answer them. Seeing Al lying here mad made me realise something, and I couldn't wait until he was better so I could hug him, yell at him and go back to avoiding what I had just realised and being in denial.

Sounded like a good plan. And it would work too, if they would just leave me alone.

I looked up at them and immediately groaned, they had that stupid look on their faces. You know that one? All members of their family have it, where they cross their arms and give you a look that says 'I'm from the stubbornest family alive, I'm not giving up anytime soon'. I've grown to hate that look.

"There's nothing to say," I mumbled so quietly that James had to lean forward to hear me.

He raised an eyebrow, "I beg to differ. You seemed to have a lot to say in the kitchens, we could continue that discussion if you'd like?"

His voice rose, on the brink of yelling at me. I knew he was angry about this, though I had no idea why. I felt Al's hand move and glanced at his face in horror, realising he was waking up. Not a good time. "James, stop," I said, hoping he would notice Al's face scrunching up.

Unfortunately, both Rose and Lily seemed interested in what James had to say, and therefor didn't notice anything about Al either. "What discussion? Was this why you were chasing her across the school?" Rose asked, Al's eyes blinked open, and James opened his mouth to continue. This is bad, this is really bad.

"Where were we? Oh yeah, just when you were telling me all about why you believe that it's almost impossible to care about you and that's why you think Al decided he doesn't love you anymore?" I'm going to kill him. I refused to glance at Al and see his reaction, suddenly I didn't care about finding out what Al was thinking, I didn't care about anything, I wanted to get out of there.

"What?!" Rose and Lily spoke at the same time and James smirked at my look of horror. He probably hoping Rose would change my mind and make me agree with him.

I stood up and tried to yank my hand free from Al's but he tightened his grip and I stumbled. His grip was weak, as he'd just woken up but it was enough to stop me. It was then that everyone finally realised he was awake. Yeah, a little late there idiots. A few minutes ago would have been nicer.

They rushed to his side and completely forgot about me, giving me the perfect opportunity to pry his fingers from my hand and bolt out of the hospital doors as fast as I could.

I heard Al call my name in a croaky voice but I ignored it, as well as James call as well. I could hear him trying to follow me but for once he couldn't catch up. I was desperate, I needed to get as far away from Al as I could and I didn't need someone to catch up and drag me back. I didn't need him to hear that and I didn't want to her his sympathy when he figured it out. When he put the pieces together and realised why I was so upset about him changing his mind.

I didn't want to be there when he explained that he didn't return my feelings anymore, I couldn't stand the rejection right now.

I tried to ignore the sound of James getting closer and closer and continued running down the flights of stairs, no real destination in mind. I saw many people staring at me in shock, probably thinking 'didn't I see this exact scene between the two 3 hours ago?'

Once he realised that I wasn't going to slow down anytime soon he tried yelling out to me, attempting to convince me to just come with him to see Al. Like that was going to happen.

"Hailee! Slow down! Merlin, since when could you run this fast? Why didn't you run like this last time, when everyone was trying to kill you?"

I turned a corner and narrowly missed knocking over a bunch of first years, and yelled over my shoulder. "Since I wasn't running downhill last time, idiot!"

I was almost at the first corridor when I felt someone's arms grab me around the waist and roughly lift me up. I turn my head and was surprised to see Fred grinning at me, and James running down the stairs to catch up with us. Once a pair of kidnappers, always a pair of kidnappers.

"I hate you both."

He smirked at me as the three of us headed back towards the hospital wing, "but you love my brother, and contrary to your stupid theory he loves you too so you two need to discuss this and live happily ever after cause this is getting ridiculous."

"Put me down."

"No."

"Don't make me say it."

"It won't help."

"…Please?"

"Nice try."

"I'll scream."

Fred snorted, "Who's going to help you? Everyone hates you except your friends and we want you to go see Al."

Ouch. "I'll scream rape."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

They shared a worried look, and I smirked, thinking I'd won. Oh how wrong I was. James just grinned and pointed his want at me. I had a second to panic before, "_Silencio."_

My scream died in my throat. Shit. I glared at him and spent the rest of the trip completely silent, much to their amusement. They kept going on about how this was their best idea ever and they should've thought of this before and blah, blah, blah.

We'll see how great their plan is when I kill them.

I started struggling wildly when we reached the doors to the hospital wing, where I could already hear Al and Rose's voiced arguing. I couldn't do this, I wasn't ready to face him and his questions. I gave James once last pleading look before he pushed the doors open.

I froze, and so did everyone else in the room. Al looked shocked, but better than when I left. Luckily Stupify doesn't have any long term affects. He looked a little paler than before, and a little tired, but other than that he looked fine. Confused, but otherwise unharmed.

"Fred, why are you carrying her?" Fred dropped me rather unnecessarily if you ask me. If you're going to pick me and force me to go somewhere, at least have the decency to put me down carefully when we arrive, just saying. Al glared, "be careful, she's been thrown around twice today."

James rolled his eyes, "just because you're in love with her doesn't mean everyone else is too." Both Al and I blushed bright red, causing him to smirk. I swear I'm going to kill him one day. "Now Fred, Lilly, Rose, I think it's about time we left these two to talk."

"But-"

"Rose, let them talk."

She sighed but shuffled towards the door, "I expect a full explanation later, Vance." She shot me one last stern look before she left us alone, locking the door behind her.

And then it was just me and Al. Talk about awkward. I stood up and cautiously walked over to the seat beside his bed. He cleared his throat, "Is what James said true?"

I hesitated, before nodding slowly.

He scrunched up his face, looking stupidly adorable. "Why would you think that I changed my mind about how I feel? I mean, I get that you don't feel the same and I know I should have just listened to you explain that instead of running away but I didn't change my mind, unless you wanted me to, then I'll try to act like I don't feel anything like that. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, I just really miss you and I know that's probably really obvious and I understand if you don't want to but I'd really like to be friends again.. If that's okay."

I stared at him in shock, not quite believing what I was hearing.

"Hailee?" He bit his lip and fiddled nervously with his hands, "Please say something." I opened my mouth, but of course, due to the silencing charm no sound came out. "I understand if you hate me. I messed this up, I'm sorry-" not wanting him to think I hated him, but unable to tell his otherwise I had no idea what to do. I know hitting him on the head probably wasn't the wisest of moves but I needed him to shut up.

He looked shocked for a second, before he looked down guiltily, "I'm sorry."

I shifted my chair closer to him, and reached out to lift his head up. My heart broke when I saw his face, he looked heartbroken, on the verge of tears, and it was all my fault. "Please don't hate me." I shook my head and pointed tried to speak before pointing to my throat, hoping he'd understand.

He looked confused for a second before pulling out his wand and reversing the spell. I sighed in relief before grabbing his hand, causing him to blush.

I cleared my throat, "First of all, I don't hate you, quite the opposite actually. Second, if you didn't change your mind why the hell did you run away and avoid me?"

He looked at me like I was stupid, which I guess I was. "Because who wants to stick around to listen to the person they love tell them they don't feel the same way? No one that's who."

"Oh."

He looked down at our hands, which were still entwined. "Yeah, sorry it was pretty cowardly. I don't know how I got sorted into Gryffindor."

I smiled, "I don't know, jumping in front of a stunning curse is pretty brave if you ask me." He blushed again. "Thanks for that by the way."

"You're welcome," he mumbled.

We were silent for a bit, while I waited for him to do something. Make a move, ask me how I felt, anything. Instead he just sat there. I sighed, realising that if I wanted something to happen I was going to have to initiate it, he's much too shy.

"Al?" I called softly. He nodded but didn't look up, as I'd wanted him to. I reached out and gently grabbed his chin, tilting his face towards mine. I moved my hand to his cheek and looked him in the eyes, which wide and bright. "Don't freak out."

I leaned forward slowly, and nervously seeing as I'd never done this before. He stayed frozen as closed the gap and kissed him softly, carefully before pulling back smiling at him. He blushed impossibly redder and I giggled, "you're adorable."

He stared at me in shock.

I guess I should explain a little. "Oh, I love you too. In case you were wondering."

Okay so that wasn't the best explanation for the last week or so, but that can wait. It seemed good enough for Al, and that's all that matters really. A grin slowly spread across his face and he let out a sigh of relief, before leaning forward to kiss me again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry.<strong>

**It's been exactly a month since i last updated and I'm sorry. I made this chapter twice as long as the other ones to make up for it! Don't hate me!  
>And this is the second last chapter before the epilogue! So it's aalmost over, but i still have my other stories so don't worry.<br>...you weren't worrying were you?**

**Annnyway, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! x**


	33. Prank

The next few days were perfect, some of the best days of my entire life. After Al was released from the hospital wing everything went back to the way it was before, except for the whole, you know, dating Al thing. That was new.

The only thing that was ruining my little bubble of happiness was my anger towards the IHHVC for putting Al in the hospital wing and my fierce need to get revenge. Which frustratingly would have to wait for another couple of days. You see, we didn't just want to get back at them and then wait for their retaliation. No, that simply wouldn't cut it. We planned on combining the efforts of Al, Rose, Fred, James, and myself to pull a prank so epic to show that we were not anyone they should even think about messing with ever again.

Now, of course this would require hours of planning and a very, very complex plan to pull this off. Which leaves me forever grateful that Al's uncle owns the biggest and best joke shop in existence. (I may or may not have to mention how amazing it is whenever the opportunity comes up in exchange for all the free stuff)

Unfortunately the only problem with this brilliant plan was that we couldn't all agree on what this massive prank was going to be like.

We probably should have seen that coming.

The five of us sat in a circle in the room of requirement, which had appeared as a small circular room with a floor made of what appeared to be couch cushions with a low circular table in the middle for us to write down our plans on. We all sat on the floor facing the table as we read though the long lists of products George said he had available. Well, everyone else sat on the floor, I chose to sit on Al's lap instead.

Shut up, you would too if you had a boyfriend like Al.

So far we hadn't decided on anything besides the fact that the prank would take place at their next IHHVC meeting, which ironically would be where they would be planning their attack on us.

Rose bit her lip thoughtfully, "Most of the products that turn their skin different colours of change their appearance need to be consumed." She turned to James, who had used the cloak to spy on Kayla as she made plans for the meeting, and therefore knew the most about it, and asked, "Do you know if they're planning on having food there?"

James nodded, "They've asked the elves to make them some snacks and they're picking them from the kitchens before it starts."

Rose grinned, "So they won't there when the elves make it will they?"

"Now we're getting somewhere!" James leaned forward, excited about the first part of the plan we'd been able to agree on so far. "Me and Fred-"

"Fred and I," Rose calmly corrected.

James rolled his eyes and continued as though she had never spoken, "-are close with the house elves so we could easily convince them to let us add some.. uh extra ingredients to their recipes."

Fred sighed, "So we're going to go with the whole, change their appearance ones? I still think fireworks and stuff like that would be better…"

"Or maybe hiding the parts of the Skiving Snack boxes that make them sick and then not give them the part that makes it go away?"

"Or there's the one that makes whoever eat it act really stupid?"

"No way, changing their appearance is way more effective, you know how crazy they get over how they look!"

I sighed, not really taking part in the argument. Unlike the other four I hadn't made a decision on what types of products we should use to make the prank more effective. To me, they all seemed equally as funny, effective and likely to make them leave us alone. But none were good enough on their own.

"It's just going to make them want revenge, we need to scare them away!"

That was it! I am actually a genius, everyone be proud of me! I have found the ultimate solution!

I grinned a little crazily and faced Fred, "You want to scare them? As in really scare them?" He nodded, looking slightly confused. "Well then the answer is simple, none of your plans are good enough. They're good, but not enough to scare them away."

He looked at me like I'd recently gone insane. "So you're saying we're wasting our time and we should give up on our plans? This was your idea!"

"What?! Of course not. We don't abandon all your plans, we combine them."

"Combine them?"

"Yep, put lollies and potions to change their appearance in their food, set off fireworks and lock them in, make them sick, make slime rain from the roof, set loose hundreds of spiders in there, maybe some fake snakes to freak them out, anything, and everything you can think of. Then, that'll be enough."

Al laughed and tightened his grip around my waist, "you're actually an evil genius, you know that?"

"Why thank you." I smiled at him before leaning over to give him a quick kiss, ignoring the other three's complaints. Now let's get this all sorted out, shall we?"

* * *

><p>It was the day. The day of the last IHHVC meeting, and the day of the Massively-awesome-prank-to-end-all-pranks-ever-in- the-history-of-the-world. Yeah I know, lame. In my defence I didn't come up with the name, I fully blame that on James and Fred.<p>

Speaking of those two, they would've just about finished messing with their food right about now and Rose was waiting just outside the door, keeping it clear and ready to lock it once everyone's inside.

Me and Al on the other hand were in a tiny glass room in the corner next to the window, covered by the invisibility cloak. This way we could see them, they couldn't see us, and nothing that happened in the room would affect us at all. It was brilliant.

We had to stay in the room for two reasons: 1. To see how awesome everything turned out and 2. To deliver a little message at the end.

At the moment though it was rather boring, the girls who went off to get the food hadn't come back yet, so everyone was just standing around talking and complaining of hunger. I glanced at my watch, "Hey Al, wasn't this meant to start like a minute ago?"

He laughed softly, "I'm sure you can wait an extra minute."

"But I wanna ruin this all for them and make them regret the day they were ever born!"

"Be patient."

"Patient? Never heard of that word, must not be impor- hey! Here they come with the food!"

Everyone became quiet and turned to face the doors as they came back carrying massive platters full of cakes, lollies and chocolates. We grinned at each other and watched as they walked across the room to go place them on the tables. They were too distracted to notice the door close and lock behind them.

Everyone ran to the tables and started digging in while Al and I quickly got to work. I quickly opened the door to the glass house and rolled out several fireworks while Al started working on a charm to make slime rain from the roof. It was going to be amazing.

I watched in excitement as skin began to turn purple, blue, green and as people started complaining about headaches and saying they were going to be sick. Kayla, (who's hair was nice shade of moss green, with red skin and orange pimple looking things growing all over her) barely had time to yell: "Vance! You bitch!" Before the fireworks exploded everywhere and she was covered in slime.

It was chaos.

Everyone was running around screaming, banging on the doors and windows, trying to find a way out. I saw people with new buck teeth, with animal tails and ears, people crying and screaming for their parents. It was amazing.

Unfortunately the fireworks didn't last long and soon the room was quiet save from the annoying crying coming from the IHHVC.

Luckily no one had come near the window so I was able to cast a simple shield charm to stop them crossing into the corner before we stepped out of the box, making sure to take the cloak and Al's broom that had been in there with us.

Al pointed his wand at the club, who were still running around and muttered a charm under his breath, freezing them all in place. He then muttered another charm and they all turned to face us, still frozen. It was almost freakishly silent.

I grinned at their glaring faces and clapped excitedly, "Well, wasn't that fun? Now I think we've made it fairly obvious just how much you don't want to mess with us. Just remember, that Al's uncle owns a joke shop, and we can get all this products for free! And he won't sell them to you so you'll get none. This is just a little taste of what's to come if you ever go near any one I care about ever again. Understood?"

Silence.

"Oh, right, you can't move." I turned to Al, "mind letting them be able to move their heads, perhaps?" He waved his wand and the room erupted in yells, mostly threatening my life, though a lot of them were still freaking out over the prank. "Yes, I know, make me regret I was ever born blah, blah, blah."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" The room went silent again as Kayla yelled. "I swear to god you just have to ruin everything for me don't know?"

"..Says the person who's tried to make me miserable every day since I got here?"

"You deserve it, after what you did to me!"

I was just about to ask what exactly that was when Al stepped forward, "Alright, listen up! I don't care how angry you are, I don't care what you think she's done. Truth is this is nothing compared to the torment you've given her over the years. I can spend the rest of my years here trying to make it even but I'm going to offer you a compromise. Leave her alone, no hurting her, talking about her, nothing and I won't do that. Understood?"

Everyone nodded quickly, which I though was a little too easy, until I saw Al's face. It all made sense then, as he looked just about ready to murder someone.

He glanced at me and smiled, reaching over to take a hold of my hand. "And of course, anyone hurts my girlfriend and that deal no longer applies to them. I will make their lives a living hell, understood?"

Everyone but Kayla nodded again, though they look a lot less happy about it this time.

"Well that'll be all, see you later!" I gave them a small gave and reached over to open the window, which the sheild still blocked them from. Me and Al quickly jumped on his broom and were about to leave when I heard a shout from behind us.

"You're just going to leave us here? How do we get out?!"

I smiled, "I'm sure a teacher will find you eventually."

* * *

><p>There you go! The last chapter before the epilogue! Also i know it probably has many mistakes but I have exams, i'm tired and i don't have time to look over it. Also i was thinking of making a kinda sequel to this, but about Layla instead? It would explain why Kayla is the way she is and why Layla goes along with it? and what they do after this story? Let me know in a review what you think.. :)<p> 


	34. Epilogue

I don't' think I'd ever been more terrified for any event in my entire life. This was easily 100x scarier than facing the whole IHHVC alone, more terrifying than facing a reborn lord Voldemort. I was going to meet Al's family.

All of his family.

As in I was invited to spend the holidays with all of the Potter/Weasley family at the burrow. That's a lot of people. That's a lot of people who mean a lot to Al and people don't tend to like me much. Do you see how this could end badly? I certainly can. I can see 13438463 ways this could end badly.

Why did I agree to this?

"That's it, I'm not going. I'd rather put off the whole 'We don't like you and you're not good enough to date our son' speech for as long as possible, thank you."

Al sighed and looked up at me from his position on the floor of the compartment, "For the hundredth time Hailee, they are going to love you. All my family here loves you so why would they be any different?"

I looked around the cramped cabin full of all of Al's cousins and siblings, all of which were giving me annoyed looks. "I don't know, they don't seem to love me at the moment."

Fred groaned and looked pretty close to murdering me, "That's because we've had to listen to you for the last 2 hours struggle to decide whether or not you want to meet our parents and to be fair it quite offensive."

James grinned, "I mean, you'd think you'd at least think in your own head. Some people like the peace and quiet."

I rolled my eyes, "yes, because you two have always been mindful of people who want peace and quiet."

"It's irrelevant anyway, you're coming to the burrow whether you like it or not. It's too late to back out now, Nan's already made you a Weasley jumper," Rose said. She smirked at Al, "besides Aunty Ginny's dying to meet you after all Al's told her about you."

He blushed, "I haven't told her anything, stop making things up."

"I'm not making anything up! She told me all about it! I could tell Hailee aaall about it if you'd like?"

Unfortunately the train arrived at kings cross before Rose had a chance to tease Al too much, but I could make up for it later. There's never a better time to tease someone than in front of their whole family, right? I'm a horrible person.

While we got up to collect our trunks and get off the train Al quietly murmured under his breath, "she's exaggerating, I didn't talk about you that much. I'm not weird or anything."

I grinned and grabbed his hand, leading him off the train, "oh, I've always known you're weird. And we'll continue this discussion later, I'm sure your mum's input would be very helpful." I laughed at his horrified face as we waved through the crowds of students and their families, searching for Al's gigantic family.

"I swear it's not as bad as she and Rose make it out to be, they just like to tease me is all."

I was about to reply when I spotted Kayla and Layla standing with someone who looked so similar to them that she must be their mother. The only difference being that her mother had a much harsher look about her, and she looked so serious that it made you wonder if she ever smiled. She scowled at them, "stand up straighter, is it really too much to ask that you behave like a lady?" They both mumbled apologies under their breath but that only caused her to scoff, "speak up, don't mumble so much! Sometimes I wish you two would be more like your sister."

I opened my mouth so say something, as no matter how much I disliked them I couldn't stand seeing parents be unnecessarily rude to their children when Al started pulling me away in the direction of his family. Not wanting to cause a scene the first time I meet them, but I keep trying to eavesdrop as I was dragged away.

As I was leaving I heard her speak again, "Is that, that Hailee girl again? With Albus potter? What first you lose Michael to her and now you lose your chance with Harry Potter's son?"

I didn't have much time to think on it though before I was face to face with most of the Weasley/Potter family. Let me tell you there's a lot of them. Sensing my discomfort Al squeezed my hand before introducing me, "Hey, so this is Hailee."

The one who I assumed was Ginny (if Rose's description was anything to go by) laughed, "We know, you've only told us about her 100 times. I'm Al's mum."

Ha! I was right! I smiled nervously, "hi."

She laughed again and stepped forward, giving me a comforting hug. "Don't worry dear, they were all good things. And stop looking so worried, it's not like we're going to hate you and forbid you from seeing our son or anything."

"Told you!"

* * *

><p>*hides behind rock*<p>

Sorry i havent updated in like forever! please don't hate me! I've had a lot going on and yeah sorry

Anyway its finally finished! how exciting! I'm thinking I'm going to write a sequel which will focus on Layla instead if any of you would be interested in that? If you would be please let me know and yeah

**Don't forget to leave a review and let me know if you want a sequel?**


End file.
